Cold Summer Nights
by xMA0Ux
Summary: Odyssey Of A Hanyou II: Inuyasha and Ichigo used the Meidou to go after Aizen and Naraku to stop them. The Meidou took them at the doors of the Nura Clan in the present Tokyo. They do not know why the Meidou had brought them to that place, if apparently Aizen and Naraku are not there. But the war had just begun...
1. The Lord of the Pandemonium

**Here it is, as promised, the first chapter of the second part.**

 **This is a continuation of 'Odyssey of a Hanyou', and even when the characters said just Inuyasha and others, the story is involving Ichigo too.**

 **This second part will be of some chapters with Nurarihyon no Mago, and for you to have an idea of what we will do in the next parts. It will be a very big and long story and then... I hope you will like it.**

 **As always, I do not own any character. I don't own Inuyasha, Bleach or Nurarihyon no Mago and I make no money of this.**

* * *

Inside of that place it was all dark and nothing could be seen on it, more than an oppressive, unfathomable, and imperishable darkness.

Until, out of nowhere, a bright line of light, yellow and irregular, appeared in the middle of that darkness opening its way on it. However, more unusual than that line of light were more the two individuals who were running on it at fast speed. The first one was a boy dressed all in black, with orange hair, and two swords on him. One, bigger, on his back and the other, smaller, on his waist.

The other man was following him with a sort of hangdog expression on his face. He was dressed all in red and his hair was very long and silver, and besides he had dog-ears on his head. On his waist he was carrying a simple sword.

Ichigo and Inuyasha were running over that line of light that the first had made appear under their feet just when they got into the depths of the Meidou. They had taken the fright of their lives when, filled with the love and the care of their people, Ichigo and Inuyasha had said goodbye to them and jumped into the Meidou from the ground without looking back. They got into it and almost fell, literally, into its deep darkness. Since the Meidou that was supposed to take them to ' _where they had to go_ ' had no floor to put their feet on, quickly Ichigo had to create that thin line with his own Reiatsu. Once recovered from the first shock they started to move while the line was growing forward letting them to walk and run on it, very much like that time when Ichigo used a similar one to go and came back from Hueco Mundo.

"Don't put that face, Inuyasha."

"Keh!"

"It's not your fault to not know how to use your Youki to create things like this."

"I wonder about that…" murmured Inuyasha.

"What?"

"Look, I don't give a fuck for…"

"Whatever."

Ichigo smiled happy, while he was moving in front of Inuyasha to keep creating that line. Ichigo decided to not ever let Inuyasha know about how other Shinigami could create ways with their Reiatsu and some were far better than his own was.

Still they had to jump every now and then since, despite having created a stable road of light to allow them to cross that darkness, it was full of holes and cut in places where even the best human athlete could not jump without falling into the black beneath them. Nevertheless, Inuyasha and Ichigo jumped through that holes almost with closed eyes.

They also were not saying a thing about the weightiness that was pressuring them and making their run more complicated. Ichigo and Inuyasha had felt that pressure since the very first second in that place but they decided to ignore it due to their pride.

They were running a while now into that dark emptiness, only illuminated by that road of Reiatsu when, suddenly, they were shot out to that black place to a warm night of full moon.

"Well, we made it" said Ichigo rising on his feet, since he and Inuyasha had fall to the ground when they came out of the Meidou.

Inuyasha rise too and turning to where they had appeared, he and Ichigo saw how the Meidou was closing and disappearing into nothing.

"So, that's how the Meidou works?" asked Inuyasha taking his sword with its sheath and looking at it.

"Looks like we made it well," said Ichigo.´

"Now we have to find those bastards," said Inuyasha looking around.

"Yeah."

They looked around.

"Hey, we are over asphalt."

"Asphalt?"

"That plain and long floor you had below your feet," answered Ichigo.

"Oh yeah. I'm not used to it."

"Then we are not in the Sengoku era," observed Ichigo, seeing nearby poles of light.

"It looks like that."

They were on a street of asphalt with a wall to their right and at the end of a curve was the entrance to an old house of Japan. Neither Ichigo nor Inuyasha could felt Aizen or Naraku nearby. Were they where they should be? Was it the right time and place? It was supposed that the new Tessaiga should take them to the right place.

Both started to walk. Inuyasha felt immediately the unmistakable smells of nearby Youkais. Did they exist on that era? Ichigo and Inuyasha looked around carefully, and Inuyasha noticed that Ichigo could feel the Youki of that Youkais too. The smells of some gave them away and that was how Inuyasha recognized a few. He knew they were close and together, without attack each other or nothing like that. To his nose came the smell of the sake, so those Youkai were celebrating something.

Inuyasha and Ichigo looked at the door of that house. They knew, due to the smell and Youki, that those Youkais were there, but Aizen and Naraku were not, since they could not felt them nor their ominous presences.

"I guess we got no choice."

They walked decidedly to that house with the smells and Youki growing on their senses. They were many. Some of them were very respectable, especially two. They reached the closed entrance made of two wooden doors and Ichigo raised a hand to knock but… Inuyasha destroyed the door with a punch.

"…"

"Ah?"

Inuyasha did not understand the look of angry in Ichigo, who was resembling Kagome so well when she tried to make Inuyasha know that he had screwed it all, without yell at him. Inuyasha could not help it and a shiver ran through his spine.

"Well, it's done now."

"To you everything is easy, doesn't it?"

Before Inuyasha could reply, two Youkai had appeared from inside the main building of the house, which they could see now through the destroyed door. At the end of the main courtyard was an old Japanese house very much like those houses on Yakuza movies. After those two Youkai appeared more and more.

"What do you think you are doing, intruders?"

Inuyasha and Ichigo looked at the one who yelled at them. He was a Youkai dressed with a light green kimono and with a scarf on his neck. The man was blonde and looking better at him they could say that his head was floating a little up from where it were supposed he should have his neck. Next to him was another Youkai, with long and black hair, dressed like a monk and even with a staff on his hands. The two Youkais were looking at Inuyasha and Ichigo with hatred.

"How do you dared to invade the house of the Nura Clan? Of which faction are you?"

"Clan of who?"

Neither Ichigo nor Inuyasha knew of what was talking about the man with floating head, and looked at each other puzzled, wondering if the other knew what was all that. One answered the other with the same look of ignorance.

"You don't even know… And how did you dared to attack us?"

"Well, the door was in the middle and…"

"I knew it would not be good, damn it!" protested Ichigo punching Inuyasha hard on his head.

"It's done now, so what!"

"It was unnecessary!"

"Yeah, but…"

All of the Youkai that had left the house to see were watching those two guys discussing without believe on it. What was surprising them was not their looks but the Youki of one and the Reiatsu of the other. They knew that those two boys were a Hanyou and a Shinigami.

"If you won't answer, face the consequences!" screamed the man with floating head while he and the other adopted a combat position.

Ichigo and Inuyasha did not paid them attention.

" _Genjutsu: Ayatori Resenjin_!" yelled the man without neck, doing something with his fingers.

Inuyasha and Ichigo tensed their bodies. They were not prepared, and slim and thin ropes were been positioned between their legs and stretched around them when the man without neck closed his hands in front of them.

"What's this?"

"Shit…"

"Now I will let you without legs for your insolence!" pronounced that man.

The ropes tightened even more on their legs and Ichigo and Inuyasha could feel how they legs were almost cut. The ropes were cutting their circulation and making cuts on their skin, but the ropes did not advanced more. Those ropes located on the tunic of the Rats of Fire of Inuyasha or the Shikakushou of Ichigo did not even touch the skin of any of them.

"Hey, don't do this. It's annoying."

"If you don't take this shit out I will take your head and will bury it were your body won't find it."

Ichigo and Inuyasha warned them with calm but decided.

"Kubinashi, keep them like that," talked at last the man next to him, while the other Youkais were yelling at him to cut those two intruders. Ichigo and Inuyasha watched that man with black hair, bored with the treatment they were having. The man bent over a little and extended an arm to them.

" _Anki Kuroenbu!_ "

A swarm of knifes, daggers, and other cutting objects erupted from his sleeve and went flying towards Inuyasha and Ichigo, trapped between the ropes of Kubinashi. However, both boys swing their swords, cut the ropes like if they were noodles, and avoided that lethal path of the daggers jumping away. Those knifes nailed into the wall of the house.

"Okay, I shouldn't have destroy the goddamn door!" admitted Inuyasha, bored. He could kill them all with his 'Kaze no Kizu', but he knew that it would be very low. Besides, he did not understand why he and Ichigo got there from all places. To the house of a 'clan'. What on hell was a 'clan'? He sheathed his Tessaiga angry while Ichigo put his big sword on his back again.

Ichigo was getting more and more infuriated with that situation. It was all Inuyasha's fault.

"They are good, Kurotabou. Don't get caught off guard," said Kubinashi to the man with black hair, while the cut ropes were hanging on his fingers.

"Enough," said suddenly a voice, with authority.

Inuyasha and Ichigo looked surprised to the entrance of the main building. Inside were more Youkai, sitting around on the floor and around the main place where it should be sitting before the man who was looking at them now from the entrance.

He was a tall boy, with silver and long hair, which was somehow hanging horizontally from his head. The boy was dressed in a normal kimono and a red haori over it. He looked genuinely interested in the two visitors who did not attacked yet to the members of his clan.

"Rikuo-kun!"

A worried girl called the boy with silver hair from inside the house. Inuyasha and Ichigo looked inside once more, and saw that there were children of fourteen to fifteen, and were inside the house. Having fun with the Youkais! The girl who had screamed was a beautiful girl with brown hair to her shoulders. Behind her were two girls and two boys. All of them were looking worriedly to that boy called Rikuo, and to Ichigo and Inuyasha.

"Okay. We are sorry to have stormed like that into your house. My friend here it's a little out of his mind and…" Inuyasha had hit Ichigo on his head. "Damn it! That's just the truth you damn dog!"

"I'm not out of my mind, you talking mandarin!"

"You bastard!"

Those two boys started to discuss again, attracting the gazes of incredulity of everyone there, Youkai and humans equally. Rikuo look at them.

"Your Youki didn't look aggressive from the start," said Rikuo calmly, looking at them both. "Can you tell me what business do you have here?" asked him politely.

"Well…"

Neither Inuyasha nor Ichigo knew how to answer to that question, from that man which every Youkai there seemed to respect. Since noticing he was there, all of those Youkai have made a bow.

"Answer to the question of Rikuo-sama at once!" yelled the man without neck.

"If you don't change your tone I will take that talking head of yours and…" started Inuyasha, but Ichigo hit him again.

"Try to behave," whispered Ichigo, looking at Inuyasha. "If Aizen and Naraku are not here, wherever we are now, we have to try again…"

"Forgive my subordinate," asked Rikuo to them, as they knew now was his name. "As you see, here in the Nura Clan we all care for each other," said he proudly.

All of the Youkai and the children stick out their chests. Inuyasha and Ichigo looked around and saw them raising their hands or they jars with sake. A beautiful Youkai with brown and wavy hair was near Rikuo and the other two, and Inuyasha's soul fall to the ground when he noticed she had big breasts. In which age the Youkai girls evolved like that?

"We don't want to look stupid or ignorant, but," asked Ichigo. "Can you tell us which century is this?"

"It's the twenty-first century," answered Rikuo without asking to Ichigo or Inuyasha why they asked something that obvious.

"Then, there are Youkai still living in Japan on the twenty-first century. Are they still joining and living on this land?"

"My father and my gramps told me that we still are living in anonymity to not get involved with humans. Or so they told me. But as Youkais as we are the 'Fear' of the humans it's essential," answered Rikuo.

"You are a Youkai?" asked Inuyasha, perplex.

"I am three quarter human and a quart Youkai."

Inuyasha could not believe it. The times changed for sure if they let a son of a Hanyou to rule over a bunch of Youkais. That was what they called clan?

"And as you may noticed," continued Rikuo, like if he had noted the doubt on the face of Inuyasha. "All of the presents are part of my Hyakki Yakou."

Now Ichigo could understand that. The Kyakki Yakou was a legend in Japan about the hundred demons, which reunited on an overnight halt. Or something like that. However, this Hyakki Yakou was permanent and was not limited to Youkai only, but human children could take part on it too.

"Oh yeah. I have seen some of them once," remembered Inuyasha.

"You look very capable and skilful, if you can be at equals with Kubinashi and Kurotabou," said Rikuo.

"You can bet your ass we do," said Ichigo and Inuyasha at the same time.

"Rikuo-samaaaaaaa!" said suddenly a loud and beautiful voice. That voice came from outside, from where those two intruders have entered.

And from the ruined door came in a beautiful girl, dressed all in white and with big golden eyes. Inuyasha recognized her as a Yuki Onna. After her, a big and dark-skinned man got into the courtyard too, with grey hair; looked at Ichigo and Inuyasha cautiously, and anger, to see them in front of Rikuo.

"Rikuo-sama, step back!" yelled the girl, and taking air she breathed towards Inuyasha and Ichigo. "Fuuuuuuuuuuu!"

The froze air surrounded Inuyasha and Ichigo which felt the cold but did not move, and let the breath of that Yuki Onna to cover them, making them look like fruit inside a bucket of ice. The dark-skinned man charged towards them trying to break that ice sculpture that they were now. However, Ichigo raised his Reiatsu and the ice broke loudly.

The girl in white looked terrified how the ice was going towards her as knifes, but Rikuo appeared in front of her and blocked the ice waving a katana he was carrying with him. Inuyasha and Ichigo were surprised to see how fast Rikuo had reacted to protect his subordinate.

"Tsurara, are you okay?"

"Yes… Rikuo-sama…"

The adoration in the eyes of Tsurara when she was looking at Rikuo was obvious to everyone there, except for the two idiots who were watching that scene with bored eyes.

"Why did you attack them?"

"That was because I figured that they were who broke the door. Aotabou and I watched it broke since we returned and we got worried. Besides, their Youki were not any of those we known or felt before so we planned to do it like that."

"But if they were with me, and I did not attack them and no one in the Clan did, why did you?"

"I… I lost my mind when I saw them with you, Rikuo-sama…"

Rikuo squeezed her head with his right hand and the eyes of the girl filled with tears of happiness.

"To all of this we still do not know who you are nor what you want."

Another voice were heard. Ichigo and Inuyasha noticed it came from inside the house and a little man, old and bald, had appeared in the main entrance to the building. The back of his head was long, more long than they could ever recall to have seen on a human or Youkai. His face was serious but they could not help but see that the man looked like a pervert.

A human woman was standing next to him. She was beautiful and looked kind.

Once more, all of the presents bowed in front of one person; in this case was the old and little man who was looking at Inuyasha and Ichigo with interest and curiosity.

"There are visitors, Ojii-ue," said Rikuo.

"I see. And from where are you coming, visitors?" asked the old man with calm.

Ichigo sighed. It would be better if they ended that finally.

"I am Kurosaki Ichigo, Shinigami. And this one here is Inuyasha," introduced Ichigo looking at them all.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah," said Inuyasha defiantly.

"Dear lord. It's the first time I see the younger boy of Inu no Taisho," said the old man. "His existence happened long before mine, but I really know his legend."

"No wonder why" replied Inuyasha with his arms crossed, eyes closed and full of himself.

"But I must say that the time had treated you better than me, since I am younger than you," continued the old man.

"I am sorry, but who are you?" asked Ichigo.

"I am the First Master of the Nura Clan: Nurarihyon," answered the old man.

"You are… Nurarihyon?" Ichigo knew something of that Youkai for the myths and legends of him that even Ichigo knew. Besides, he remembered that Orihime had mentioned it once.

The others, Youkai and humans were watching that talk in awe. They did not expected to have the leaders of their Clan to talk like if nothing with that trespassers.

Yuki Onna was behind Rikuo hanging to his clothes, looking to that scene very interested. Those two visitors were powerful; she had no doubts on that matter. Moreover, neither they looked like if they were a threat to the Clan, since if they were they have attacked them a while ago. Still she did not trust them. Their human friends had approached to her and Rikuo and were watching Nurarihyon and those two boys.

"Yup. That's me," said the old man with pride.

"And how come to an old geezer to have his own Hyakki Yakou?" asked Inuyasha without thinking. Ichigo hit him on his head again.

"Forgive this asshole. He talks without thinking of consequences."

"So they have told me about him."

"Who have talked of him with you?" asked Ichigo, curious.

"The Youkai whom I lived and met in my many years," answered Nurarihyon. "The flow of time have made me the gift to have a big family and have met many friends."

"I can see that," said Inuyasha sobbing his head.

"But let us not keep talking here. It's cold and we have probed you have not bad intentions with my Clan," said Nurarihyon looking at the mess of ice which Tsurara, the Yuki Onna, had made. And to the knifes nailed on the wall.

"But how can you know that?"

"Your _'Osore'_ it's not threatening," responded the old man simply, turning around and nodding at them to follow him, while the rest of the Hyakki Yakou started to move and were abandoning their defensive positions towards Ichigo and Inuyasha.

"'Osore'?"

Inuyasha returned the same ignorant look to Ichigo after hearing that word.

Nurarihyon passed by Rikuo, who followed him immediately with Tsurara and that human woman behind them. Inuyasha and Ichigo followed them into that house, giving a fast look to those human children who were standing near.

Once they were inside the house, Nurarihyon made them sit near him and Rikuo. Tsurara sat on his side. Lots of Youkai went in too and neither Inuyasha nor Ichigo could figure how the hell that many Youkai could get into that room. However, they fitted somehow.

"Now Inuyasha and Ichigo, let us know what your purpose here is."

"We got no idea."

That empty answer by Inuyasha was worthy for Ichigo, since none of them knew what Tessaiga was intending, sending them there.

"And how did you got here?"

"By the door."

"We came here with a technique of Inuyasha," said Ichigo, ignoring the answer of Inuyasha. "It's supposed to take us to _where we have to go_ , but…"

"That's very deep. And that looks like a very convenient skill if is able to take you to where you have to be," talked Nurarihyon looking at the bored Inuyasha. "Then, I must understand that you have a purpose here?"

"That. Or Inuyasha's sword is defective."

"You will check how defective Tessaiga is when I've used it to shave your head, you talking mandarin," said Inuyasha to Ichigo.

"Really? I have to see that."

"You will!"

"Did you said Tessaiga?" asked one of the boys, bowing a little to make himself noticed by the powerful beings talking there.

"That's what I said, brat."

"You have Tessaiga here?"

"Of course."

"Can you show it to me?"

"Here it is."

Inuyasha raised Tessaiga, locked into its sheath.

Now that Inuyasha was looking at it, he noticed that something had changed. It was obvious that Totosai would do something to the sheath to make it able to keep Tessaiga safe and controlled, but Inuyasha could felt something different in the sheath, more like a living presence.

The boy was looking at him with genuinely admiration but his expression changed when Inuyasha raised his sword the first second.

"That can't be Tessaiga," said the boy.

"It is."

"Tessaiga must be bigger, more like the huge sword that that orange haired boy is carrying on his back."

"Like this?" asked Ichigo, raising his bigger Zangetsu in the air.

"Bigger than that."

"Tessaiga it's bigger than that, you little moron," snapped Inuyasha.

"To me it looks like an old and normal sword."

"And from where the hell do you even know something of Tessaiga?" asked Inuyasha, with distrust.

"I am a Youkai fan," answered the boy with enthusiasm. "I loved since I was a kid and thanks to Rikuo-kun I can learn more of them in his house, since he, very kindly, let us in on his house," concluded he, pointing to his human friends and making Ichigo and Inuyasha to look at them well for the first time.

There was another boy, with his hair painted blond. And three girls: that one with brown hair which had been the first girl voice they heard there. A girl with long and blond hair and a smart look on her face. And the last girl had black hair on a ponytail.

"How did you ended with all this Youkai?" asked Ichigo.

"We are classmates of Rikuo-kun," answered shyly the girl with brown hair. She did not dared to look Ichigo on his eyes, but she had no problems looking at Inuyasha's ears.

"And aren't you old enough to be in school yet?" asked Ichigo to Rikuo who laughed soundly.

"This is my night Youkai form. In the day I have a normal boy appearance," answered Rikuo with fun. It was funny to see Ichigo scolding Inuyasha about his manners when sometimes Ichigo was just like him without noticing.

"Rikuo-sama, you don't have the duty to give explanations to this stranger!" exclaimed Tsurara, getting close to Rikuo who just smiled.

"You are very brave, children," admitted Inuyasha. "In my times the human children had fear of the Youkai, and if the children of today would knew of their existence they would fear of us today."

After hearing that enigmatic comment the girls smiled shyly, and Ichigo sighed. Here they go again.

"Allow me to be more bold, and let me introduce myself," asked the boy with dark hair and enthusiastic look, who looked at Nurarihyon and Rikuo, waiting for they approval. Both nodded to him. "They know me like Kiyotsugu and I am the president of the Club of Paranormal."

"Such a strange things that the boys do on their scholar clubs," commented Ichigo moving his head.

"Shima Jirou," said simply the boy with painted hair.

"I am Ienaga Kana," said the girl with brown hair, looking hesitant at the two visitors. She smiled to Inuyasha, but she could not stand looking at Ichigo more of a second.

' _Talk of strange girls.'_

"I am Torii Natsumi," continued the girl with the ponytail. Her gaze was like of a cat and she looked like a cat to Inuyasha's ears. He just sighed.

"And I am Maki Saori," introduced herself the last girl, with an astute look. "Is there any meaning on your names?" asked she, straight to the point.

Inuyasha did not have the smallest idea of what on earth his name would mean. He had always been Inuyasha and that was all, ever since his mother called him like that.

"Ichigo means ' _The one who protect_ '" said Ichigo to Saori. "Or so was think by my parents since the beginning."

"Both names are cute," replied Saori. It looked like she was a little silly. Or maybe a teenager with no worries.

"And you said Tessaiga is that sword?" continued Kiyotsugu, looking at Inuyasha.

"That's what I said."

"Can you show us?"

"If I've do that the house of the big-headed old geezer will go to hell," answered Inuyasha.

"Just try to moderate your show, son," said Nurarihyon, without bothering on how Inuyasha had called him. Even when his subordinates were about to launch themselves at him.

"Fine. But just because the boy looks like he will not let me alone if I don't do it," said Inuyasha raising. Ichigo looked at him resigned, but he got comfortable on his sit, since the expressions of the boys would be priceless.

"First… fah!" recited Inuyasha, taking a hand to Tessaiga handgrip. "Then, fah!" said he, holding strong the sheath with his other hand. "And, fah!"

He unsheathed Tessaiga in the middle of a storm of air, wind and yellow light. The wave of air raised the hair of all, if they had any hair to begin with; their clothes and kimonos; and the skirts of the girls who screamed 'Kyaaaaa!' and tried to cover themselves.

"Boy…" started Nurarihyon, with his face darkened.

Ichigo had feared that the old man was angry of what had happened, but…

"Show me how to do that," asked the old man to Inuyasha, who was still standing with Tessaiga in all its glory on his shoulder. After hear the old man, all fell to the ground.

"You old fool, you'll never change," hissed Rikuo.

Ichigo was right. The expressions in the faces of the members of the club were priceless. Especially Kiyotsugu's and Saori's. Jirou and Natsumi were just looking exalted to Inuyasha, the girl called Kana was looking at him, and when Ichigo looked at her, she avoided his gaze.

"What else you want me to do?" asked Inuyasha, clearly enjoying with an audience like that. Even the nearby Youkai were cheering him.

"Bah! Rikuo-sama is even more fascinating than that," sentenced Tsurara, unconditional of Rikuo. He looked at her smiling and she melted literally.

"Can you do more lights with your sword?" asked Natsumi to Inuyasha with sparks on her eyes.

"Of course!" answered Inuyasha, smiling proudly.

He waved his sword back but a punch stopped him.

"If you do that, you'll blow up the house," said Ichigo.

"Ah. It's true."

The others smiled. They liked those two already.

Inuyasha locked Tessaiga on its sheath again and he sit in his place. Kiyotsugu and his club still had a face of happiness. Inuyasha was satisfied, until he felt little hands on his ears. He got angry thinking that one of the girls was getting very familiar with him, but all the girls were in front of him. Inuyasha take his hands to his back to catch a small body, and Inuyasha by little did not put a puzzled face when he discovered a Youkai with a kid body and a head of a natto.

"I couldn't help it…," said the little Natto Youkai.

Inuyasha just sighed. There was not a way for him to show his discomfort to such a small Youkai. He let her go and the first thing she did was return to his back to keep touching his ears. Inuyasha thought that it did not matter anymore until the three girls jumped to him.

"Damn it…"

Tsurara was staring at them like if she wanted to join them. Rikuo looked at her.

"If you want to do it, just do it."

Tsurara raised shyly, and Inuyasha looked at her angrily. But when he saw her bright eyes he could only bow his head with gloom and resignation. Ichigo could barely hide his laugh.

"Then, don't you know how did you get here?" asked Rikuo to Ichigo sitting next to him.

"We know how we got here, but we still don't know why," replied Ichigo, not stopping to see Inuyasha surrounded by the four girls with a defeated look on his face.

"Why did you came here in first place?"

"I told you…"

"I am asking you why, not for what."

"Are not the same thing?"

"No."

Nurarihyon noticed that Ichigo and Rikuo were getting along and he was glad with that, and the fact that those two little bastards had come to his house and made their boring nights merrier. Boring nights since Rikuo and his Hyakki Yakou had defeated the Nue and returned home.

"What were you doing before that stupid destroyed your door?" asked Ichigo, somewhat embarrassed.

"The last nights we were celebrating without rest. Don't ask me why. I just know my subordinates ask me for sake, sake, and more sake. I don't know anything else."

"But it looks like they are having fun. Recently I learned that the Youkai exist, and see them on this era it's so weird to me," said Ichigo, thoughtful.

"How you didn't know about the Youkais being a Shinigami?" inquired Nurarihyon, joining to their conversation while he offered a little glass with sake to Ichigo.

"You see, that's because…" Ichigo smiled, and told them about his situation as Shinigami as he accepted happy the sake they were offering to him. He could not say he did not like it.

"Hey. Can we switch places?" asked Inuyasha, but Ichigo did not hear him.

Ichigo drank with moderation. He did not drank like some expert or a fool, who drank the glasses like if they were water of well. Inuyasha had never liked that way of being stupid which humans had, but he had been told that shared a glass with someone who invites you were just good manners.

The night went on, and Ichigo keep talking with the leader of the Clan and his grandfather, which was Nurarihyon himself. Rikuo was called 'The Lord of the Pandemonium', or so they told Ichigo while Inuyasha was resigned to accept his fate with the girls that night. Yuki Onna was still reticent to accept them but she was letting herself go gradually. The boys were with Inuyasha bombing him with questions which Inuyasha answered between bored and enthusiast. He still did not understand how the hell he and Ichigo could ended up in a place like that, as the main attraction of that house in that warm night. The night was hot, but having that snow girl around was good for moments like that.

"Well, I guess we have abused enough of your hospitality," said Ichigo after a while and getting up. Inuyasha did not looked at him with hope anymore, since the kids had fallen asleep a while ago, laying one next to each other and over smalls Youkais. Only Yuki Onna was awake and near Rikuo, on his total disposition.

"It's too late now, my boy. Why don't stay here tonight to rest? Have you a place to arrive?"

"Well…" Ichigo looked at Inuyasha hesitant. They did not even knew in which place of Japan they were.

"Nurarihyon-san, can you tell us where are we? What place in Japan this is?"

"We are somewhere in Tokyo, my boy."

Ichigo could not believe it, but Inuyasha did not show any sign of surprise and it was obvious since he did not even know what Tokyo was, nor the close they were of they beloved ones. Then Ichigo remembered that maybe neither Orihime nor Kagome could have even returned to their era, he did not knew it yet.

"Okay. We stay," accepted Ichigo.

Nurarihyon and Rikuo smiled and started to command orders to their subordinates about setting up futons in some room, services and other things Ichigo could not hear anymore since he was having a battle of deathly glares with the bored Inuyasha.

* * *

 **Here it is. First chapter.**

 **I hope you had liked it. The next chapter will be released on Friday.**

 **Any question, rant, or flame, do not hesitate to write.**

 **That's was all for now, folks.**


	2. The Avenue of Tragedy

**I do not own any character and make no money of this.**

* * *

Of them, nor Ichigo nor Inuyasha knew how the hell they have ended in that old house, nor how they had adapted to their first night there as if nothing. That night had been one of the quieter nights of their lives. Both of them locked in a room, looking at each other at their faces every now and then, since they were not able to sleep in such situation. And everything because Ichigo accepted to stay in the house to not have another choice or action plan. They did not even have a place to return despite the fact that Ichigo's apartment should be there somewhere. Maybe the hospitality of Nurarihyon must have something to do with that.

It seemed like those human children used to stay some of their nights on that place, full to the rafters of Youkais, who were coming and going from the house like ants. Ichigo could probe that when he awoke in the morning to go to the bathroom and do his things with a little headache bothering him. When he turned a corner he hit at once with the shy brown-haired girl, and she fell backwards.

"Sorry! I was distracted and…"

Soon Kana realized who was looking at her and offering his extended hand to her, with an expression of some guilt. It was the orange-haired boy dressed in black.

"Forgive me you. I should be more careful."

"No… I…"

The girl got up and ran away. Ichigo scratched his head, watching her go and wondering about of his eternal furrowed brows and how it had him problems with the girls.

"What was her problem?"

"I don't know."

Ichigo answered to Inuyasha who had just arrived there behind him. The day was beautiful and the only thing they could see were morning Youkais.

"How did you spent your night?" asked Nurarihyon from inside a room with the door closed.

"Ah… just fine."

It was true. The night had been quiet if they took away the Youkai and the night sounds. It was hard to believe they were in a place like that.

"I am glad to hear it."

"Good morning," greeted them a voice.

It was of a boy with brown hair, glasses and a kind expression. He was dressed like the actual leader of the Clan the last night.

"Rikuo?"

"That's me."

"Keh!"

"How is this possible? Did you cut your hair?"

Ichigo could not believe it. Rikuo was looking very much like a normal human boy now.

"This is my day form," explained Rikuo, while Inuyasha had his arms behind his head, indifferent. "The one of the last night was my night form."

Still talking about that, they all went to the room of the last night, which they used as a living room now. There were Yuki Onna and the beautiful human woman who was next to Nurarihyon last night, and they were busy with the arrangements of the breakfast.

"Tsurara-chan, please go to check if the pancakes are ready. And the coffee."

"Hai! Wakana-sama… Ah, Rikuo-sama!"

Tsurara greeted Rikuo with a brilliant smile. Then she bowed to the arriving Nurarihyon with respect and…

"Morning, Mikan-kun and Inu-kun," said Tsurara to Ichigo and Inuyasha with a mocking voice, and neither of the presents beside them noticed that.

"Little brat…"

"She know where it hurts…" coincided Ichigo with a vein popping on his head.

Nurarihyon presented Ichigo and Inuyasha to the beautiful woman. She was dressed in a yellow kimono and her name was Wakana, mother of Rikuo and widow of Nura Rihan, the Second Leader of the Clan and the last Lord of the Pandemonium.

"Just how many years have your clan?" asked Ichigo to Rikuo, once they were all sit around the table in the middle of the room, and Tsurara was serving them their breakfast with an annoyed face.

"They told me more than 400 years," replied Rikuo.

Ichigo was thinking about the successions of the Clan. If Nurarihyon was the first more than four hundred years ago, then Rihan, and now Rikuo, how much time had taken them to have descendants? The Youkais seemed to have all the time in the world, just like the most pure Shinigamis.

The rest of their breakfast happened without more situations, except for the moment when those human children came to the room to have their breakfast and go later to their school. They were all dressed with their school uniform. Rikuo had disappeared for a while and he returned dressed like the boys.

"Well, we are going to school," said Rikuo to Inuyasha, Ichigo, and the others after he and his friends finished their meal. "See you in the afternoon!"

He turned and went to the main door of the house, which someone repaired in the night. His friends followed him, saying bye to Inuyasha and Ichigo happily, except for Kana, who almost stumbled again when she turned to follow her friends.

"Waka! Wait!"

Tsurara was dressed with her school uniform too, with a scarf around her neck despite the hot day, and she ran behind the boys who waited for her. Then Tsurara turned again and stuck her tongue to Inuyasha and Ichigo, and they felt again the little bother that the little snow girl caused them.

"Forgive Tsurara," said Nurarihyon, laughing when he noticed what was happening. "That's because she is so protective over Rikuo. She had taken care of him since he was born."

"Is she older than Rikuo?"

"Yup. Rikuo must be twelve years old, and Tsurara must have one or two decades more than him."

"He is fourteen, Nurarihyon-sama," said Wakana.

"Already fourteen? My, time surely flows faster."

They ended their breakfast and Ichigo raised from the table making Inuyasha to rise with him.

"Thank you for your hospitality. We are going now," said Ichigo while Inuyasha was stretching his body.

"Are you going now?" asked Nurarihyon puzzled. "Did not you said you would be here to see Rikuo in the afternoon?"

"Well, I couldn't tell him we would not be here by that moment."

"Yeah. Besides, we have lost so much time with you already… Ouch!"

"Thanks for everything," thanked Ichigo once more, rubbing his fists while Inuyasha rubbed his head.

"Very well. I will have you accompanied to the closest busy street."

"No need to do that, Nurarihyon-san," said Ichigo embarrassed.

However, Nurarihyon did not hear him and, out of nowhere, two Youkais appeared. Kubinashi and Kurotabou: the two Youkais Ichigo and Inuyasha confronted with the last night.

"Go with them," ordered Nurarihyon to those two Youkais who bowed and nodded. "And you: do never hesitate to visit us again," said he to Ichigo and Inuyasha.

"Take care," dismissed Wakana, smiling.

Ichigo and Inuyasha just nodded and went out of the room, to where Kubinashi and Kurotabou were waiting for them. Then the four went out of the house to the street.

"It was a big change having you in the house, after all this time," said Kubinashi, while they were walking in the street of the house.

"So told me Rikuo," said Ichigo. It was true since Rikuo had thought that such change was good after so many nights of drink and celebrations. "Why Nurarihyon-san insisted to having you accompanying us?"

"Just in case," answered Kurotabou. "We had not problems since we defeated the Nue, but being some kind of mafia, or a family like that, we could expect almost everything to happen."

"Keh! Like if your business could affect us!" grumbled Inuyasha.

Now he really did not know what to do next. He had believed that Tessaiga would fulfil his duty and take them to where they should go. However, they were not in a better position than the last night when they jumped into the Meidou without looking back. Inuyasha and Ichigo were without options now.

Kurotabou and Kubinashi said goodbye to Ichigo and Inuyasha, and let them on a busy street where the people only looked at Inuyasha and to them; and they returned to the house from where they had come. Inuyasha and Ichigo looked at each other.

"Now I really don't know what to do."

"Yeah…"

But like if it was some gift from heaven, the cell of Ichigo started to ring.

"Crap. I forgot I brought this with me."

Ichigo got the cell out of the depths of his Shikakushou, and answered the call. He almost fell to the ground when he heard the voice of Urahara on the other side.

"Kurosaki-saaaaaaan, it's been a while!"

"It had just been a few hours!"

"Really? Because here it looked like more time…"

Ichigo did not said anymore, since he noticed the sadness in Urahara's voice and not because of them obviously, but for the two women that he and Inuyasha had left there, back in the Sengoku era.

"How are they?" asked Ichigo while Inuyasha looked at him, serious, in the middle of that crowded street.

"Very sad, Kurosaki-san. We have not tried a thing since we have not seen it appropriate. I did not even told them I would contact with you."

"You did it well…"

Inuyasha had heard it all and he could feel how his guts were hurting by impotence. Kagome was suffering and he could not do a thing for it. For now.

Ichigo felt the same, even when neither of them showed that on their faces. I was a very hard situation.

"How are you? Where the Meidou did took you to?" asked Urahara, in part to change the matter.

"We don't know," answered Ichigo. "It had taken us to Tokyo. The actual Tokyo, to the doors of the Nura Clan. It's a Youkai Clan."

"My. To the Nura Clan?" asked Urahara with interest.

"Yeah. Did you know them?"

"I've heard of them. They just had some… very hard days recently, but as always the Soul Society will not make a move on the business of the living."

It was something off in Urahara's voice. Ichigo could not explain it but he felt like if there was more to tell about that 'hard days'.

"I'm sure they don't," said Ichigo with disbelief.

"And what are you doing there?"

Ichigo told him what happened since they left the Meidou until the moment when Kubinashi and Kurotabou left them on that street.

"Nothing else?"

"Nothing else."

"Did you said they treat you well, despite have broken their main door of their house?"

"Weird, isn't it?"

"Weirder is the way Tessaiga is acting," said a voice sounding away on the cell. It was Totosai. "Why the Meidou took you there?"

"You have to answer that, you old geezer!" barked Inuyasha to the cell, making some people who was walking by to look at him. "Neither Naraku nor Aizen are here since we could not feel them, and I am losing my patience now."

"Do not be impatient, Inuyasha. Not for a second I thought that Tessaiga it is working wrong guiding you through the Meidou. If you two are there it's because it's essential to your journey."

Ichigo looked at Inuyasha and he returned his gaze with disconcert. Then they should stay there to expect for any eventuality or something that could gave them some hint about the whereabouts of Aizen and Naraku.

"At least we know now that you passed through the Meidou without problems," said Urahara, from the other side of the cell.

"Well…"

Kind of true. It had been a five hundred years leap and they could felt it on their bodies when they were running through the Meidou. Surely, they could get used to that sensation.

"No. It wasn't bad at all."

"Keh!"

"Really?" inquired another voice.

Ichigo furrowed his brows even more and Inuyasha did it too. The voice was of Mayuri, captain of the Twelve Division of the Gotei 13.

"Since we are hearing you, we can assume you managed to pass through the Meidou without falling into its darkness, didn't you?"

Just how the hell did he knew that?

"Yes, we could."

"I was really expecting you to fall into its black depths. You are stubborn as always."

"Screw you!" barked Inuyasha, but he could not help a smile on his face and saw a similar grin on Ichigo's face.

"Good! Then this is to the next time!" they heard Urahara's voice, apparently with hurry. "Do not be impulsive and do not break anyone's heart."

"Why would we do that?"

But the connexion had been closed.

* * *

Inuyasha and Ichigo were sitting on a bench of a nearby park for many hours. The inhabitants of Tokyo were looking with curiosity to the boy doing cosplay dressed in red, with dog-ears on his head, and with silver hair, sitting alone on that bench. Before, they were walking those nearby streets around the zone where was placed the Nura House, searching for something on the air, smell or presence, but nothing come to them. Now, sitting on that bench, they were almost totally defeated to the situation.

"Very convenient of you that the humans can't see you."

"It's not my fault, that's how the souls works."

"Keh!"

The time was flowing slowly, the minutes seemed to be like hours, the sun was high above them, and it was not making it easy for them.

"Damn it…"

"And… did you felt it too?" asked Ichigo.

"Of what are you talking about?"

"The pressure into the Meidou."

"Yes, I did felt it," recognized Inuyasha.

The pressure of yesterday was very heavy and since the two of them felt a Captain Level Reiatsu before, the only thing they could compare that pressure was that.

"I am kind of used to feel things like that," said Ichigo.

"So it looks," said Inuyasha simply, remembering very good his encounter with five captains of that Soul Society…

"I guess we have to wait for now."

They did not knew what to do and the lack of action was killing them. They were almost thankful when soon a black vehicle stopped in the avenue in front of the park and where they were sitting, and five thugs went out immediately. They were dressed in suits and tie and carrying automatic weapons on their hands. Ichigo had never found himself involved in a trouble like that since he never had the chance, but now… It was a matter of see if those thugs were doing that for real or was just some game. Therefore, Ichigo and Inuyasha stayed sit watching how the things would go.

The thugs opened fire to the air near the van from where they had went out, in the middle of that avenue, in order to put on notice to the people passing by and to the cars around. All the people started a big fuss, running through the middle street and the cars stopped their tracks to avoid that road leading to many car crashes. All of that in an avenue of the very Tokyo.

"Those bastards are Youkai," warned Inuyasha to Ichigo.

"What?"

"I can't be wrong. Their smells are giving them off."

"Shit. And why didn't we felt them?"

"They are trashy Youkai. Their Youkis are not a big deal, but they are more capable than humans for what I can see," observed Inuyasha, watching the humans running out of there with the sound of the shots.

Ichigo and Inuyasha raised of that bench to face those shooters, but when they approached enough to see why those ruffians had do that Inuyasha and Ichigo froze.

Rikuo was among them in his human form and trapped between two without moving, since one of them had Kana wrapped by a twisted arm on her back. With a leap, Inuyasha and Ichigo arrived and faced the delinquents.

"I'm not in a good mood now, and if you just don't do as I say I will crush you all," warned Ichigo sounding angry. Kana looked at him terrified.

"Ichigo-kun, Inuyasha. Run!"

She did not even finished saying that when a huge tentacle went out from the van and hit the unaware Ichigo and Inuyasha, who were shot out far away to crash against the walls of a high building making it tremble with the impact.

The two slipped until they reached the floor through the walls of the structure, totally confused by the hit. Then…

"Kukuku, Inuyasha. What in the flow of time can you be doing here?" mocked a known and hated voice.

"Damn it! NARAKU!"

Ichigo saw how Inuyasha moved his head and charged against the van, several meters ahead of them. Ichigo followed him and got worried when Inuyasha unsheathed his big Tessaiga from its sheath and waved it against one of those thugs who had ran to his encounter, cutting him in two.

Kana closed her eyes with the bloody scene while Rikuo, taking advantage of the confusion, got free from those who were grabbing him. Rikuo unsheathed his sword too, long and thin. He jumped to Kana and freed her from the grasp of the man who was grabbing her. The tentacles of meat noticed him and attacked Rikuo, but he cut them the best as he could. His human form had many openings and soon a tentacle hit him hard and laid him unconscious on the floor of asphalt.

"Rikuo-kun!" yelled Kana worried. The tentacle attacked her with a dangerous top willing to pierce through her body, but a black and enormous blade rip the tentacle before it could reach the crying girl.

Kana looked up, and before her, with the sun bathing his silhouette, was Ichigo; and Kana could swear that the anger he was exuding she could felt it over her body. However, despite been persistent and heavy, that sensation did not bothered her. Ichigo turned around and carried her on his arms, decided to get her out of there. He took Kana with him and got out there so fast that she could not believe it possible.

"Just what were you doing here?" asked Ichigo putting her down on the safeness of a strong branch of a tree, away of the scene, as they could still hear the screams and the crushes of the nearby people.

"We…"

Kana did not knew how to talk. Or she did not knew how to talk in front of the mysterious and kind orange-haired boy.

"Better tell me that later. What about the others?"

"They are still in the school. Rikuo-kun and I came to the near market to buy something to…" Kana stayed silent again when she felt Ichigo's gaze on her. The warm feeling on her face and body seemed to be a fever, a very aggressive fever.

"Stay here. I will pick you up later."

And Ichigo disappeared. Kana stayed looking into the nothing, which was the place where Ichigo was floating seconds ago.

* * *

Inuyasha was cutting the tentacles, which were coming from the metal car. The Youki of Naraku was clear but somehow different of what Inuyasha could recall. And that worried him. Just what on earth that bastard had do with the Shikon no Tama?

Inuyasha noticed Rikuo unconscious on the ground, away from his position. Inuyasha jumped to him but the tentacles were making it hard to get there. If he could just destroy that metal car… but that would not the best course of action if the expansive wave would hurt someone nearby. Naraku had been so smart to appear in such place full of people.

"How is it going?"

Ichigo had appeared next to Inuyasha. And both were looking now to that gross scene, as the extensions of meat of the body of Naraku were coming out from the destroyed doors of the van, while the terrified Youkais, who were the mercenaries a while ago, were trembling out of fear.

"And you are here too, Kurosaki Ichigo," recognized Naraku's voice to Ichigo.

"If Aizen is with you I will not rest until destroy you both," declared Ichigo watching angry to the van. He could not destroy it with his Zangetsu, in case if he ended up hurting some of the people who did not stop screaming and even were taking pics with their cells. How stupid could be the people of this time? Alternatively, he could even hurt Rikuo laying, unconscious, in front of them.

"Shit. Have you figured a way to take the brat out of there?" asked Inuyasha to Ichigo, looking at Rikuo in the middle of the ripped meat with worry.

"If I could get close I could take him out flying. But that bastard will not let me. That meat balls are all over the place."

"If I thrown him a…"

"Forget it."

"Crap."

They both were there without move a muscle until a scream of fear reached their ears. Cursing their lucks both moved their faces to see a horrified Tsurara running on the avenue to Rikuo, with the rest of the Paranormal Club running behind her.

"WAKAAA!"

"Screw these brats!" yelled Inuyasha jumping to them, as he could hear the laugh of fun and mock of Naraku.

"Are they precious to you, Inuyasha? Let us see…"

A bunch of tentacles came out from the front window of the van and charged towards the children, and Tsurara was going to be the first one to been pierced by it. But Inuyasha got there as fast as he could and only with the aura of his sword he repelled those tentacles.

"Kaze no…!"

"Don't do that!"

Ichigo had grabbed Inuyasha by his shoulder when he had Tessaiga ready over his back with one hand while he tried to keep Tsurara with them with his other hand. She was desperate to reach Rikuo at any cost.

"Waka! WAKAAAAA!"

"Be quiet, Yuki Onna," said Inuyasha. "I will take him out of there."

Inuyasha thrown himself again against those tentacles jumping and turning in the middle air, as he cut those who managed to get close to him. Tsurara was growing more desperate and Ichigo stayed with her to stop her, since she decided to reach Rikuo. Ichigo could not let her get into the mess and their friends and make the things even more difficult.

Inuyasha had reached Rikuo and bent on his side, nailing the big Tessaiga on the asphalt who opened like butter.

"Hey! Wake up, brat!"

Inuyasha hit Rikuo with his open palm on his face.

"Tsurara…"

"She is safe, so move…"

"She is here?" asked Rikuo, gaining more strength to known Tsurara was there and opening his eyes.

"She is there," said Inuyasha. Rikuo looked in that direction and saw her at the edge of a nerve collapse. He cursed himself and got up; cutting everything he could reach in the meantime.

"Good. Go there now. I will distract Naraku," ordered Inuyasha.

"That thing is called Naraku?"

"Now it's not the best time. Do as I say!"

Inuyasha went again to the van with the tentacles, who grabbed the terrified remaining Youkais and thrown them to Inuyasha. He could not attack them when he noticed his terrified faces, so he avoid them as the best as he could while Rikuo did his job and got out of the danger zone.

"Waka!"

Tsurara threw herself into the arms of Rikuo, happy to see him well.

"Calm down, Tsurara."

"Waka!"

Tsurara was hiding her face into the chest of Rikuo, and Ichigo grumbled.

"Good. Stay with them. I will go to help Inuyasha," said Ichigo disappearing and only showing his shadow when he ran to help Inuyasha, who was fighting to reach the van without making it.

"It's time to show you what the Pearl does for me now," said Naraku's voice.

Then they all felt the pressure of something horrible and heavy over their shoulders. Just what on earth was that heavy thing?

"What is this? Raiatsu?" wondered Ichigo stopping and looking around. He saw the boys around Rikuo, who had brought them all together and with an arm over him was trying to relief some pressure, not letting his friends been crushed to the ground.

But Ichigo remembered that someone did not have someone to protect her from that pressure, and faster than ever, he ran towards her with his Shunpo. He got very scared when the people around him died by the pressure. It was not spiritual pressure. It was Youki used as pressure on the very air. Surely, Aizen had told Naraku how to do that…

He reached the tree and saw Kana barely hanging to the branch. She was red due to the fight with that pressure and she looked like if she was about of getting sick. Ichigo saw her fall and he catch her flying, deploying his own Reiatsu around them to protect her and without hurting her. He noticed how her breath was normalizing a little and the colour of her skin was returning. With her in his arms, Ichigo returned with the others to the avenue.

"You bastard! Stop it!" was yelling Inuyasha worried for the brats.

"You make it happen, Inuyasha. If you just did not put your nose in my way again…"

"Screw you! You were here before us, you bastard!"

"And behave your language, spoiled child. Do you want the children to learn your manners?" mocked Naraku.

"Inuyasha, destroy it! Everyone around is dead!" yelled Ichigo who had just arrived, with Kana safe on his arms.

"Shit. You'll pay for this, Naraku! 'Kaze no Kizu'!"

From the sword of Inuyasha erupted fast beams on cutting Youkai energy and crashed against the van, which exploded immediately and the root of the tentacles was destroyed with a loud noise, sending pieces of burning metal and meat all around.

Naraku just laughed.

"We will see again, Inuyasha," said Naraku, like those times when Inuyasha was pursuing him some years ago.

"You bastard!"

Inuyasha reached the remains of steel and burning meat, all producing a very bad smell to his nose. Moreover, Inuyasha found the culprit of all that mess: it was just a simple wood puppet with some burned hair attached on his head.

"Damn it!"

The pressure had gone. Ichigo did not felt the singular presence he knew that the Perl possessed. Only the Youki of Naraku, now crushing and lethal for humans. Ichigo saw the remains of the van and all the people dead around them. He closed his hands forgetting for a moment who was carrying on his arms.

"Uuuuughhh…"

Kana moaned a little, noticing some bother on her body and pain on her right arm and her right thigh. She opened her eyes and saw Ichigo looking at her embarrassed.

"Sorry. Y pressed without noticing…"

"No… never mind…"

"Just what the hell was that?" asked Rikuo to Inuyasha, who had approached to the boys. Tsurara was hanging her arms around Rikuo while the others were trembling with the apocalyptic vision in front of them.

"That was…" Inuyasha could not end that sentence, since he was mad and angry at how the things had gone.

"Let's continue this in home. Let's go," said Rikuo, hearing the sound of the police sirens some streets away of them.

Ichigo nodded, still with Kana on his arms and Inuyasha followed them like an automat. Neither of them knew how to put in words what they were feeling then.

* * *

 **A.N.**

 **So this is: the second chapter!**

 **I hope this is more understandable than the first. I still have problems with the language wall but anyway I think it's a good work.**

 **I hope you all noticed but this part when we connected the main story to Nurarihyon no Mago, is set at the end of the manga of Nurarihyon. Jsut after the chapter 210 and its five specials.**

 **Explanations, ask for it if you want them. I am sure you have many things to say about this.**

 **Next chapter on Sunday night.**


	3. Purple Cloud in the Sky

**Later of what I expected comes this chapter. I am happy with it anyway.**

 **I do not own Inuyasha, nor Bleach, nor Nurarihyon no Mago and I make no money of this.**

* * *

The walk to Rikuo's home was something that they all did automatically, as if they were not themselves in those moments.

Kiyotsugu and Jirou were walking ahead of the group, silent. Behind them were Saori and Natsumi, with a gloomy air and a touching fear, one embracing the other. Rikuo and Tsurara were walking behind, one next to the other, not even looking at each other. Ichigo was walking with Kana, still on his arms; she was wrapping her own body with her arms. And Inuyasha was closing the walk, behind all of them, and with his mind lost thinking in the coward of Naraku.

Soon they were there, in the house. And the people inside noticed how were the kids and got alarmed with that vision: of completely moral defeat.

"What happened? Rikuo-sama!" asked Kubinashi, followed by Kurotabou and that woman Youkai of the first night, of big boobs.

"I would like to know what happened too," said Inuyasha, looking at Rikuo. "What could have you that Naraku would want?"

"Did you said Naraku?" asked Nurarihyon, who came quickly when he heard that Rikuo and his friends were attacked.

"Have you heard of Naraku, old man?" asked Inuyasha to Nurarihyon, surprised.

"It's another legend, as old as yours," replied Nurarihyon. Inuyasha spit on the ground. "I can see you hate him. So, the fact that you and Ichigo are here yet, means that Naraku is around too."

"What he wanted of you, brat?" urged Inuyasha to Rikuo, while Tsurara looked at him with hatred due to his lack of manners.

"They didn't told me. Kana and I had went out of the school earlier to buy some things we would need, and when we were returning to the others we were intercepted by those five Youkais in suit and tie. They got out of that van, shoot to the air to distract us, grabbed Kana and restrained me. Then you and Ichigo appeared and all the fuss started."

"I could see inside that van. There was a man with long and black hair, dressed all in white. And when he watched out the window at how Inuyasha and Ichigo-kun were approaching, his hands turned into that things of flesh," continued Kana. Then she looked at Ichigo. "Can you put me down?"

"Oops. Sorry. There you go."

"They did not said anything else? What could be their purpose? Anything?"

"Enough, Inuyasha," said Ichigo, looking how Rikuo and Kana were embarrassed to not had thought or deduce anything clear enough. "Basing of what you told me about Naraku, he should have a motive to kidnap Rikuo, or something like that."

"You can bet your ass he does."

"What do you have to do with Naraku?" asked Nurarihyon to Inuyasha.

Ichigo stepped ahead to tell everyone about the relation that Inuyasha had with Naraku, and his own involvement with Naraku, due to his connection with Aizen. When he finished his talk, it was almost night and the sun was setting.

"I see. But more than just a problematic demon, you seem to hate him for more reasons, Inuyasha," said Nurarihyon to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha did not answer, since Kikyou was one of his bigger reasons to hate Naraku, but not even drunk he was telling them that.

All were looking at him, but Inuyasha did not said anything of that matter and remained looking into nothing, lost on his thoughts.

"And those who died…" lamented Kana, looking to the ground.

"People died?" asked Wakana, who was there with them.

"Yeah," remembered Inuyasha, angry at the memory. "That bastard could learn a way to lead his Youki into something that pressurized the same air."

"Is that even possible?" wondered Rikuo.

"The Shinigamis can do that," answered Ichigo. "We can use our Reiatsu as a weapon to stun our opponents."

"Naraku did not knew how to do that?" asked Nurarihyon.

"He couldn't the last times I fought him," recalled Inuyasha. "He was very dangerous and more when he had the Shikon no Tama with him."

"The Shikon no Tama?"

Everyone there, except Ichigo, asked that at one voice and Inuyasha looked at them all, confused.

"That's what I said."

"Then the Pearl existed?" asked Nurarihyon, opening his eyes wide.

"Actually, it exists now."

As all of them were processing that information, someone screamed outside.

"Rikuo-sama!"

Opening the main doors of the house, he entered the house with loudness. It was that big Youkai known as Aotabou, who ran to Rikuo, stopped and kneeled before him.

"Rikuo-sama. I had brought news of the boys in the borderline. They told me that a powerful Youkai, with a huge Osore, has taken over of a new clan. They call themselves the 'Genkaku Clan', and had moved from their basement," recited Aotabou out of breath, before Rikuo, who was looking at him with little interest.

"I'm sorry, Aotabou, but right now it's not important. We have a matter far more important to think about."

"But master… They said that they will take the supremacy over the east of Japan from the Nura Clan!" exclaimed Aotabou worried, as the Youkai around him were shouting screams of indignation.

"We can't stand them to treat us like trash!"

"We have to show them a lesson!"

"Looks like we have to make a courtesy visit, Rikuo," said Nurarihyon, and Rikuo, now that it was night and was dark, adopted his night form, more aggressive and less kind.

"So it looks, Ojii-ue," said Rikuo.

Ichigo and Inuyasha looked incredulous how for that moment all the presents forgot the previous attack to Rikuo, some hours ago, and were focusing on crush whoever who was menacing their clan.

"This… Eeeehhhh…"

Neither of them could said a word.

* * *

Ichigo and Inuyasha stayed with Nurarihyon and Wakana in the house. While Inuyasha was laying on the floor how long was he on the floor of that reunion room, with his head lazily posed on his hand, Ichigo was almost forced to have some tea with Wakana, Nurarihyon, ant the girls. The girls stayed home too, since the 'courtesy visit' of the Clan to the Genkaku Clan would be very dangerous.

"What is the full name of Yuki Onna?" asked Ichigo, as in front of him the three girls looked like if they were trying to get close to Inuyasha.

"Well, her name is Oikawa Tsurara," answered Wakana. "Why do you ask?" teased she with an accomplice smile.

"I just want to call her by her name, Oikawa."

"Don't be shy. Call her Tsurara. Therefore, she will take more confidence with you. However, you will fight a lost battle since she is madly in love with my son," said Wakana with pride and a bright smile.

"I am not asking for that!"

"Really?"

Kana had heard the conversation with fear, and she did not know why. Because of that, she lost all interest of spoiling Inuyasha.

"Ara. Didn't you go with the rest of the boys, Aotabou?" inquire Wakana, noticing him in the room.

"No," answered him, getting out of the darkness of a door, which was connecting with the room. "Rikuo-sama asked me to stay home to have obtained such a good information just in a day," said Aotabou with pride. "Even when I wanted to go with them, but he said that it won't be necessary."

"Very well done," smiled Wakana.

"That's what the Youkais of this age do?" asked Inuyasha, bored.

"You keep talking of this time as if it is not yours, Inuyasha," noted Nurarihyon. "I don't believe that you are a time traveller or something."

"That's what I am."

Everyone there froze and Ichigo put his hand on his forehead, frustrated. It was because Inuyasha did not have control over his slips of tongue?

"It's true?"

"How did you do that?"

Wakana, Saori, and Natsumi approached to Inuyasha to bombing him with questions while the two girls got close to him from behind without him noticing it. Or so they waited, but Inuyasha had a angry vein popping on his head already.

"Did you travelled in time, Ichigo?" asked Nurarihyon, not getting close of the way of the three females, but with Kana close to him and to Ichigo, focused on every word.

"I guess it doesn't matter anymore. He is from five hundred years ago and I am from this time. I was chasing a renegade Shinigami who travelled to the Sengoku era and that's how I met Inuyasha," resumed Ichigo.

"That Shinigami could be that Aizen you talked a while ago?"

"The same."

"And you travelled in time just like that?" asked Kana.

"It's a long story."

"But is early and I am not sleepy yet!"

Nurarihyon smiled, seeing the innocence in Ichigo and the dreamy stare of Kana on him. That was being youth for him…

Inuyasha had raised and was walking around, here and there, with his contained rage. He could be now pursuing Naraku, but instead of that, he was being the toy of that loudly girls. When did he let that situation to happen?

"It's something bothering you?"

It was Aotabou. He sit close to Inuyasha, and was looking how Saori and Natsumi grabbed Inuyasha and were making him sit by force. Inuyasha was good enduring their tenderness over him.

"It's nothing," answered Inuyasha laconically.

"I can't blame you. To be a legend it must be hard being reduced to a toy."

"Say what you want…"

After a while, Aotabou cleared his throat and kept talking.

"Listen. I'm sorry, I shouldn't mock you. It's just that I am worried about Rikuo-sama."

"Is he so weak?"

"No, idiot. It's just that I heard that the leader of the Genkaku Clan wants him for something."

"And how did you find out that?"

"I've infiltrate into that clan when I saw them more active," replied Aotabou, while Inuyasha looked at him, still with the talking girls over him. "That's how I found out many things on the nights I spent with them. Last night Tsurara went to pick me from one of those incursions," explained him. "And I saw their leader. He definitely is dangerous."

"Is him so powerful?"

"Yeah. Turning the members of his own clan into hard and venom tentacles it's a skill I have never see before… It's something wrong?"

Inuyasha was standing up and was looking at Ichigo who was standing too. Saori, Natsumi and Wakana were looking up at Inuyasha, disconcerted; and so was Kana, looking at Ichigo.

"Let's go…"

* * *

On his human form Rikuo had never understand why the business of the Clan, relative to territory and other clans, must been resolved by the way of coaction. Rikuo was kind by nature and the help and care of Tsurara and Wakana had helped him to be like that.

However, on his Youkai form Rikuo was more decided and brave. In addition, more aggressive. He understand perfectly the wishes of everyone around him, as a Youkai and as a Clan, to protect what they had built and what they were recuperating now, after the decadence that followed the death of his father, Rihan.

He was going full of himself, with his Hyakki Yakou behind him. A horde of Youkai decided to die for him and for his 'Fear'. He had Kubinashi, Kurotabou, Kejouro, Kappa, the three Sanba Garasu, Natto Kozou… those Youkai who had come with him from Kyoto. Moreover, on his side, as always, and he could not conceive it another way, was Tsurara, giving him her moral warm and her cold aura.

Aotabou had told them where the basement of Genkaku was. Somewhere on Ukiyoe Town, and they were heading there. Kiyotsugu and Jirou were going there too, under the condition to run if the things got bad, which was very improbable.

They got there. The structure was of a big and squared building, made of bricks. Perfect to hide any illegal activity, if the inhabitants there were humans. Full of adrenaline, and feeling Tsurara on his side, Rikuo advanced to the door and crashed it to pass inside, with his Hyakki Yakou backing him up behind. Inside was a very huge room, illuminated poorly. It was some kind of warehouse full of those Youkai in suit and tie running here and there with boxes full of ammo and weapons of war and weapons of assault. What the hell was that? The Youkais did not needed those weapons to fight.

However, what called more the attention of Rikuo and his men was that those Youkai were all the same. The same trashy Youki, and their looks the same of their partners. In addition, they were many. From where could have appeared so many?

"Impressive. It must be infectious. Having your prey to put itself into your table must be something you learned from Inuyasha," said a man sitting on the high of the second floor, wich looked like if it was under construction still. "You have spared me the bother to destroy your house searching for you, Nura Rikuo."

"Waka, be careful," warned Tsurara. That voice it's from the man of the van in the afternoon."

"Hoh. So you must be Naraku," said Rikuo smiling.

"Good. Maybe you did your homework, or that stupid dog it's very talkative lately."

Naraku raised and the light bathed him. He was dressed on his usual mandrill attire, showing his face and a terrifying smile.

"I will take away a worry to Inuyasha and Ichigo killing you," said Rikuo to Naraku, unsheathing his katana, called Nenekirimaru. "You had been a very mischievous Youkai for much time, Naraku."

"Really? I want to see that."

With a leap Naraku appeared in front of Rikuo, who did not back down, instead he waved his Nenekirimaru against Naraku cutting him in two.

"See? "That was easy."

But Naraku laughed and that creepy laugh was coming from his severed torso which had fell to the floor. And from it erupted disturbing meat pieces and joined to the ones who had appeared from the severed waist. And Naraku was standing up on his feet one more time.

"Easy you said? This is easy."

From his back came out more grotesque and strong tentacles than in the afternoon on that avenue and charged against Rikuo and his Youkais behind him.

"Split!" ordered Rikuo to his men.

He turned and carried Tsurara on his arms and with a leap he got away from the countless tentacles that were coming out from Naraku's back. His subordinates managed to make cuts on some of the tentacles but a powerful Shouki was coming out from the cuts and melting literally everything and everyone who was near.

"Don't cut them!"

Rikuo had underestimated them. Alternatively, he had underestimated Naraku. Now he did not know how to defeat him because if he managed to cut him that strong venom would hurt him badly. All around came to him the screams of his people seriously wounded by the miasma while Naraku laughed…

* * *

Ichigo and Inuyasha left the house and were in the courtyard.

"We said let's go, but how do we get there?"

"Hey, big one. Where is the basement of the man with the tentacles?"

"I have to guide you there. The Youkai hideouts are very hard to find for other Youkais," replied Aotabou, getting ready to go with them.

"Good. Then you will go with us."

"Is anyone home?" asked someone from the entrance.

Inuyasha and Ichigo turned to see a beautiful woman, with long and black hair, which was falling like waterfalls until her calves. She was wearing a white furisode with butterflies embroidered on it and on her sleeves, and a white scarf. It was obvious that she was drunk since they could notice that on her eyes, of crimson pupils, tired and clever; and on how she was swaying frequently. Besides, she was a Yuki Onna, too.

"Nurarihyon! Are you here?!" yelled she swaying. She noticed Inuyasha, Ichigo, Aotabou and Wakana, who had left the house too to dismiss them, worried for them.

"Setsura-san… it's good to have you here. Tsurara was…"

"Nurarihyon! Where are you, old geezer!"

"Calm down, Setsura," said the old Youkai, bored, coming out from the house to the courtyard. "Now it's not the time to drinking."

"But I have come from a long way here to have a dr… to see Tsurara and I…"

"Listen," said Nurarihyon, stepping forward. "Tsurara had go with Rikuo to pay a visit to and aggressive clan and, according to what these boys says, she could be in truly danger…"

"She is in danger, Jiji…"

Ichigo hit Inuyasha again on his head.

"Tsurara? She can take care of herself! Even more if she is with the Third. I can't see why…"

"If you will only babble here, then stay out of our way," ordered Inuyasha, bored.

"I don't like your tone, boy."

"I don't like your smell, either. But I don't say it."

' _You said it already, dumbass_.' Thought everyone with irony.

"My… my smell! How dare you!" exclaimed that woman.

"I dare, and get off my way."

"No!"

"Get away or I…"

"Or you what?"

Inuyasha approached to her with a jump and carried her on his arms, taking her with him while he made a sign to Ichigo and Aotabou to follow him. And the scandalized woman of snow was screaming on his arms. Ichigo and Aotabou looked at Nurarihyon and Wakana, incredulous about what had happened, and said goodbye to them: Ichigo just moved his head to them and Aotabou made a bow, and both started to follow Inuyasha.

"Setsura-san is a lucky woman," sighed Saori while Natsumi was nodding her approval. Kana was thinking she would be lucky girl on another arms.

* * *

Rikuo had not expected to have so many loses on an invasion of routine to another clan. The Youkai with expansive skills were counted, and definitely, they were not so sadist on those times they were living. However, Naraku was terrible. And it was obvious that he enjoyed his sadism.

"Kurotabou, Kubinashi, get Kiyotsugu and Shima out of here."

"We did it already, Rikuo-sama. Kejouro took them with her."

"Good. Tsurara," started Rikuo with caution. She stared at him with the fear and the sadness about his fallen comrades, but the determination flowed when she deduced what Rikuo was about to say.

"No, Waka."

"Tsurara…" tried Rikuo to persuade her.

"I will not do that."

"You have to. That thing is very dangerous."

"I don't care. I will not escape without you."

Rikuo hugged her. He hugged her so strong that she opened her eyes, very surprised.

"Stay with me, then. Trust me all of you once more."

"I… Yes!"

Rikuo carried Tsurara again and jumped close to Naraku with her. Naraku looked at them enjoying.

"What are you planning to do now, Nura Rikuo?" mocked him.

"Tsurara, release your Osore," commanded Rikuo, letting her down.

"Yes!"

The Fear of Tsurara covered Rikuo in the form of the coldest ice. His clothes, his body, his hair. It was like if Tsurara was embracing him from behind with all her passion and commitment.

"This is for you, you prehistoric demon," said Rikuo to Naraku angrily. Naraku looked silent the new appearance of Rikuo, now with snow and ice all around his long hair and body and was looking at him full of himself, waving his Nenekirimaru against Naraku.

The torrent of ice bathed completely the confused Naraku from head to toe, locking him and his tentacles of meat on a tomb of the coldest ice.

* * *

Inuyasha was going with Ichigo and Aotabou running through the streets. Aotabou was not really fast and that was why they should go at his speed. They could not help it, since neither of them knew where the hideout of Genkaku was. And the smell of Naraku was almost undetectable due to the other smells in Tokyo.

"Damn it. What about if Ichigo carries you?" offered Inuyasha to Aotabou, noticing as well that the Yuki Onna was sleeping on his arms after saying of everything to him and getting tired.

Ichigo and Aotabou looked at him with an expression of sickness and incredulity, and Inuyasha felt that too. By some reason the prospect to carry Aotabou was unthinkable, even if was Ichigo doing it.

"Fuck…"

He cursed under his breath, fastening his pace, and saw with pleasure how Aotabou suffered to follow them.

* * *

"We did it, Tsurara…"

Tsurara separated her body from Rikuo's and the Matoi between them broke while the rest of the Clan was cheering and applauding on the defeat of Naraku. Rikuo and Tsurara smiled to Kubinashi and Kurotabou, who were looking happy to the bright Tsurara.

"I don't think so, stupid boy."

The voice of Naraku was like the poison of his body and the ice broke in thousands and lethal fragments, which flew in all directions and wounded even more the depleted forces of Rikuo.

"Shit!"

Rikuo had to use his Nenekirimaru once more to protect Tsurara and himself. He saw, now with real fear, how Naraku was unharmed and was casually shaking the cold water from his tunic of mandrill.

"Now, this is real power…"

Rikuo noticed the danger in those words by instinct, and taking Tsurara on his arms, he turned from Naraku and ran as fast as he could in the opposite direction.

"Retry!" ordered Rikuo, desperate.

An explosion of Shouki followed his words.

* * *

"Al… almost there…"

Aotabou had ran like never before on his life. A broom and a shovel would be needed to peel him up, so tired was he. And Inuyasha and Ichigo were looking at him, one bored and the other trying to understand him. Those guys had an unbelievable stamina.

They were running on a street and were a few blocks away from the building, which they could see now, when this building started to shine and exploded loudly. But not with fire nor many flames, but with a cloud of purple miasma which was being illuminated by the millions on lights in Tokyo as it ascended to the sky.

"Tsurara!" screamed Setsura suddenly. Awake and sober, with a worried look on her face as she watched the destroyed structure and holding herself strongly to the robes of Inuyasha.

"The little Yuki Onna is your little sister?" asked Inuyasha innocently, watching her concern.

"She is my daughter."

"Wow. You look like her sister."

Setsura looked at him and saw the truth on his golden eyes, but that was not the moment to feel flattered.

Inuyasha did not said anymore and ran with big leaps on the poles and nearby buildings, with Setsura on his arms and Ichigo following him closely. Aotabou stayed running breathless as he followed them on the street down.

"Naraku is there," hissed Inuyasha, pressing his hands around Setsura's body.

"You are hurting me."

"Oops."

That was Kagome used to say when she screwed up, and Inuyasha thought that she passed him that habit.

As they approached more to the building, the smell of death and burned meat reached their noses as some kind of pest. Just what the hell had happened there?

Inuyasha noticed that Rikuo was near of their position, laid on the ground and embracing Tsurara to himself strongly. His clothes worn out and his body bruised. He had escaped through the nearest window and protected Tsurara with his own life and body. Inuyasha ran to him, as Setsura was hovering on his arms due to her worries.

"Tsurara!"

Setsura got off from Inuyasha's arms and kneeled before her daughter and Rikuo, checking with relief that they were alive. Very hurt, but miraculously alive. Setsura started to cry by anger and impotence.

"Stay with them," said Inuyasha, turning around and walking towards the ascending cloud of Shouki as it was growing in the sky. Ichigo had entered the building already.

"Are you going in? It's suicide! That miasma is the most poisonous I've ever seen!"

"Silence, woman," ordered Inuyasha facing her. "I will destroy the bastard who did this, I promise."

Inuyasha turned again and got into the smoking structure with a jump. As Setsura watched him go worried as never before. That kid was a good boy; she could put her hands on fire for it.

* * *

Ichigo had entered in the destroyed building with his Reiatsu at full power, to cover himself from the lethal and corrosive venom, which was still destroying everything it could touch. Corpses and walls, bodies and floors, those still alive and those already dead. Naraku destroyed everything there, while Ichigo could felt the anger ascending as fire through his throat.

"Naraku! Where are you!"

"Sousuke told me that you and Inuyasha were alike. I cannot see you looking like him but somehow Sousuke is right. Still, it's better to say that you are like Inuyasha."

Naraku was mocking Ichigo from a high place. Ichigo noticed how his meat extensions keep Naraku on that high ground and how was looking at him with fun and mockery.

"Inuyasha did not come with you?"

"When he gets here, you will be way dead!"

Ichigo drew Zangetsu from his back and waved it against Naraku, screaming.

" _Getsuga Tenshou_!"

The half-moon of a bright blue colour went shot towards Naraku from Ichigo's Zangetsu and crashed against his body, cutting him and exploding.

"You bastard. You are a damn bastard."

"Your sins of bad manners are Inuyasha's thing, too. Somebody has to tell Inuyasha how he is a bad influence for the kids around him."

Ichigo saw surprised once more, how Naraku was joining his pierced body again from its burned and cut parts. His body was reuniting on his torso and Ichigo could saw the spider tattooed on Naraku's back. That hateful spider that he had heard Kagome mentioning when she told him and Orihime about Naraku.

"What the hell you and Aizen could want on this place!" exclaimed Ichigo while Naraku was laughing still.

* * *

 **I hope you like it.**

 **As always any thing you want to say do not hesitate to write.**

 **Next chapter on Friday.**

 **See ya.**


	4. Snow Woman, Fox Lady, and a Stupid Dog

**As promised here is the fourth of the second part. I really had a good time writing this one. I always loved Setsura and Gitsune and even when some of you would crucify me for what I wrote, well... try to enjoy it anyway.**

 **I do not own Inuyasha, nor bleach, nor Nurarihyon no Mago; and I make no money of this.**

* * *

Naraku was laughing with a bad pleasure, while Ichigo was trembling of impotence in front of him. Everything around them were been destroyed.

"I'll slaughter you…"

"Even your threats are the same as him now. That stupid dog must behave his manners."

"Shut the hell up…"

Ichigo had his eyes covered by his hair, out of rage. He could recognize, barely, many Youkais with whom he had had shared and lived one night, but they made better his stay on the house of Nurarihyon. That old geezer had been so nice with the two bastards who had destroyed his door. Everyone there had been so nice with them…

Ichigo unsheathed his little Zangetsu with his left hand and waving both words with anger he screamed.

" _Getsuga Juujishou!_ "

A shining attack, in the form of a cross, erupted from the two swords at full speed towards Naraku, who opened his eyes with surprise and took the full attack with his body, exploding in that instant.

"You bastard. You don't deserve to live…" spouted Ichigo.

Around, the impact of the Getsuga Juujishou destroyed the place where Naraku was standing before. The dust and the smoke were not letting him see a thing there, and Ichigo stared to the floor, noticing parts of the body of Naraku scattered all around.

He could still felt the rage. One he never had felt before with the injustice and evil. Was that Naraku? Was that what he brought to his world? Ichigo could not conceive his sadism and cruelty.

"That was… very painful…"

In the crater made by the attack of Ichigo, Naraku was reforming his body in front of him. What was going on? Naraku just did not died.

Before Ichigo could react, Naraku was standing and he formed a transparent sphere around him, and it covered him completely. Then Ichigo saw his own Getsuga rotating around that sphere, conjured somehow by Naraku, and he, smiling as always, threw that Getsuga against Ichigo.

"Shit!"

Ichigo used the Shunpo to evade the path of his own Getsugas, threw in mass by Naraku.

"Take this!"

Inuyasha appeared there, and with Tessaiga, now with the blade of a red colour, attacked Naraku, who was still inside of that luminous sphere. However, a Getsuga intercepted Inuyasha and he rotated in mid-air to dodge it. Inuyasha fell to the ground and got close to Ichigo standing one back to back with the other.

"Talk about massive chaos…"

"What the hell are those half-moons?" said Inuyasha intercepting one with Tessaiga, among the dust and the venom.

"It's my Getsuga Tenshou," replied Ichigo. "I'd threw a stronger attack at him but Naraku returned this."

"Damn it," cursed Inuyasha. "This is powerful enough to wound us seriously."

"What happened to Tessaiga?" asked Ichigo to Inuyasha, while they both were stopping the Getsugas with their swords.

"It's a skill Tessaiga has to destroy the energy fields, but it hasn't work."

"Don't you have another one?"

"There is one that never failed before, but…"

Inuyasha discarded that one immediately. If he used that, it would involve anyone who were not lucky enough to be on its path.

Inuyasha and Ichigo looked at Naraku, still stopping the Getsugas as best as they could.

* * *

Setsura was kneeling next to Tsurara, who was embracing herself to Rikuo strongly, despite been the both unconscious. He was not letting her go either. That scene filled with proud the heart of Setsura, to see that her daughter made her way to the heart of the leader of the Nura Clan. Something that she, Setsura, had never did. Not with the First and not with the Second.

Then it had been a good thing to send Tsurara to live in the Main House, and let her living with the people there to be with Rikuo forever. Now Tsurara was an essential part of his Hyakki Yakou and his life.

With all the fights they had in the past against their enemies, somehow they managed to get through, and now, everything was about to be gone, because of that one who was in the destroyed building before them. Nevertheless, the dog-eared Hanyou boy had promised to her and taken the responsibilities to destroy that thing. Without even know him yet, Setsura was sure she could trust him.

"Rikuo-sama!"

"Waka!"

Kurotabou, Kubinashi and Aotabou were running towards them, the first two seriously hurt, with visible burns over their bodies.

"Setsura, what are you doing here?"

"Setsura-san!"

Kejouro had come too, by that street from where they all had appeared.

"Kejouro, did you let the friends of Rikuo-sama in a safe place?" asked Kubinashi, noticing her.

"Yes. But more importantly, Setsura-san. How did you get here?"

"That Hanyou kid brought me here by force when I came to the house."

"Inuyasha?"

"Inu… Inuyasha? That's his name?" asked Setsura, amazed.

"He is Inuyasha."

"That Inuyasha?"

"The same."

Setsura could not believe it. The years had not passed for the old legend who existed before them. In addition, he was just as the Youkais described him. Rough, irreverent and bold. However, she could see that he was trustful and even warm without trying.

Setsura left the unconscious Tsurara and Rikuo in the care of the others and watched at the destroyed structure holding her hands and with a growing fear inside her chest.

* * *

"This shit never ends. How many of those things did you threw at that bastard?" was saying Inuyasha.

"One, but he could duplicate it very well."

Inuyasha and Ichigo were still trying to not be hit by the flying Getsugas, whom did not stop coming out from the brilliant sphere of Naraku.

"Do you know a way to getting him out of that sphere?" asked Ichigo.

"He will not get out from that thing. The son of a bitch is a coward."

"You are been boring already. If you keep dodging and blocking your own techniques we will never end this," said Naraku, sounding bored. "Maybe you two need something better?"

The sphere in which Naraku was, shined even more and the beams of the Getsuga Tenshou turning inside converged in the middle of the sphere and in front of Naraku, forming a cross of blue light.

"What about this?"

The Getsuga Juujishou came out at full speed and were so many of them. And while they could hear the laugh of Naraku, Ichigo and Inuyasha stepped back, turned and went out quickly from that building, ready to use any way out to be out of there.

Setsura was standing alone, away from the others who were attending Tsurara and Rikuo. The wind was waving her hair to one side and was taking the miasma with it. The problem was the poison, not so concentred now, but it still would affect every living being it touch. How could they solve that predicament? Besides, soon the human police would appear to see what happened in that neighbourhood.

And the boy was not returning. He was still inside of that building, inside of that hell of miasma, lethal for everyone else. Setsura was praying for his safeness, since despite having met him for little time, she could feel that he was worth her prays.

* * *

When, from the building, a rain of brilliant and big crosses of blue light came out, destroying the remaining windows and walls, and on their contact everything exploded. The five Youkais: Setsura, Aotabou, Kejouro, Kubinashi and Kurotabou, reunited with fear around the sleeping Rikuo and Tsurara, trying to protect them of the rain of explosive crosses. By luck, none of those brilliant crosses hit them, but it was a matter of time.

"We must get out of here!"

"Inuyasha hasn't returned yet!" protested Setsura.

"We have not time! If we stay here Rikuo-sama could be hit by one of those things!" exclaimed Kubinashi, trying to carry Rikuo, with Kurotabou at his side.

"But…!"

"Get out of here!"

They could heard the voice of the orange-haired boy, shouting out to them and running towards them at high speed, from among the fog and the purple cloud. Setsura looked worried at the cloud and saw with relief how Inuyasha came out of there too, and he looked alarmed.

"Grab those who you can!"

Ichigo grabbed Kubinashi and Kurotabou by their clothes.

"You! Hang yourselves to them!" yelled Ichigo to Kejouro and Aotabou, who hesitated, but did it when they saw the stare of Ichigo on them.

"Get on my back!" yelled Inuyasha to Setsura, approaching to her and standing, ready to let her climb on his back.

"I told you that I don't like your ton…" started her, happy to see him well.

"NOW!"

"But what about Tsurara and…?"

"I will take them with us, damn it!"

Setsura obeyed him. Inuyasha could feel her, holding his shoulders strongly with both hands, while he grabbed Tsurara and Rikuo by their waists, worried for them and for the Getsugas, who were landing near to him and menacing to blow up Setsura and the kids. With Setsura safe on his back and with the two children on his hands, Inuyasha started to jump out of there while the Getsugas where still coming out among the clouds, and destroying buildings and poles. The cut cables were causing power cuts, since the place was losing its lights on the poles, but the bright light of the Getsugas were illuminating the place with bizarre efficiency.

Ichigo was way ahead of him, making those grabbed by him by their necks to see how manage their landings as they could, with every leap. Inuyasha did it the same, avoiding buildings and debris, which were falling on their way as rain, while the sound was deafening around them.

"Move to your right!"

Setsura screamed on the ears of Inuyasha, and he obeyed her, just in time to dodge a cross who would killed her and the kids. But Inuyasha did not want to lose them. Therefore, he was avoiding those Getsugas thanks to Setsura, who was riding on his back and looking behind from time to time, telling him where to go.

Ichigo was having a bad time trying to keep safe those who he was carrying. With every leap, the height made them giddy, and Ichigo could hear them screaming of panic. And more, every time he descended where he could, he pulled them back to make their landing easier and their unavoidable crashes on the ground more bearable. Ichigo had a good advantage in distance from the building since the Getsugas did not reached him, but he still could hear the sound they did when they were crashing everything around.

"Shit."

"In this street don't live many people," said Kubinashi, wrapped by the neck of his tunic, and with Kejouro hanging herself to him by his waist. "But I am sorry for those who do."

It was true. The rumble and the tremble made those people coming out from their homes and been devoured by the cloud and the debris. Ichigo cursed loud, out of frustration.

* * *

Inuyasha was going and coming among the falling debris, since he could not go to the floor anymore, full of dust and more dangerous than the air, where he could barely jump while trying to protect them. Inuyasha was hearing the terrified voices of the people trapped inside the cloud and those heavy concrete pieces. Those Getsuga, which Naraku threw at them so easily, stop coming form that building at last, and now the only visible thing was that dust cloud mixed with the miasma of a while ago.

Inuyasha turned to his left, on the remains of a destroyed building and jumped inside of the rooms of it, walking through the rooms there until he reached the side connected with the street of the other side, miraculously illuminated by the poles who still had power to do so.

He left Tsurara and Rikuo on the floor, next to the things that the people who lived there had left in that room, and Setsura got off from his back slowly.

"You've save them… I will never be able to thank you… never…"

"It doesn't matter. Stay here."

Inuyasha turned and went out the door,

"Are you going back?"

Setsura was following him.

"Yeah. That bastard cannot get away with this. He has done much harm already."

"But what do you think you can do? Did not you see his skills already? You really do believe you could do something against him?"

"I could before, and I will now."

"I will not let you go."

Setsura stoop up on the edge of the destroyed and collapsed floor. She looked at Inuyasha with the defiance glowing on her crimson eyes. Her red eyes faced the golden eyes of Inuyasha and, by little, the golden ones devoured the red ones with their coldness, but Setsura stood her ground.

"Get off my way, woman. It's dangerous."

"I know. That's why I don't want you going there."

"Damn it. I am not talking of it."

Inuyasha was rubbing his head, frustrated, when the part of the floor in which Setsura was standing collapsed with a crack, and she fell with it, screaming with fear.

"That's what I am talking about…" said Inuyasha resigned, going after her and catching her body in mid-air. He landed on a wall without roof and he climbed again, to where they had left.

Setsura was hanging herself to him for her dear life, with her face hidden. She was not letting him go and Inuyasha could feel the coldness in her body. She was a snow woman after all.

"You see? It was dangerous."

"Are you going anyway?" asked Setsura, not showing her face to him.

"I told you already."

"Then, promise me you will return."

Inuyasha stared at her, surprised. However, he smiled at her and pinched her cheek softly with two fingers.

"Of course, silly."

He put her down and she let him go, reluctant. Inuyasha smiled at her, full of himself, and went fast towards the purple cloud.

"You are the silly, boy," said Setsura, even when she knew that Inuyasha could not hear her.

* * *

Ichigo left Kubinashi and the others on a street away from the venom and explosions. They did not let him go until he gave them his word that Rikuo would be safe on Inuyasha's hands. Even when Ichigo himself did not know if that would be true.

Knowing what to do next, Ichigo returned to the building, passing for those streets he left before with Kubinashi and the others to save them from a certain death. The building, old basement of that clan called Genkaku was now on the ground. In his way there, Ichigo could see the destruction that Naraku had caused in the middle of Tokyo, and the people, dead or wounded. All with his own technique. That bastard had use Ichigo's Getsuga to sown the terror in the present Tokyo.

Furious as ever, Ichigo quickened his pace and got to the building. But he could not felt Naraku. Only Inuyasha was there, among the debris, going here and there, moving pieces of concrete and making faces when he saw what was under them. Ichigo understood what Inuyasha was doing and helped him with that work, despite the hard it was to search for survivors.

They could not find anyone alive. No one. Not from their Clan nor one from Genkaku. None of those left behind have went out of that unharmed by Naraku's Shouki. Luckily, many Youkai of the Nura house could escaped if someone told them to do it in time. Without saying a word, they keep working a job they knew useless. However, the frustration was menacing to take them if they did it otherwise.

* * *

It was dawn when they returned home. Once more, they had to avoid the human police and even the defence forces of Japan, who were not discarding a biologic attack by some twisted group of terrorism. They closed that area and did not let inside the scene of the crime to the journalist nor anyone without uniform. That was why Inuyasha and the others had it hard to go out of there.

Setsura had been so worried about Inuyasha, as she was waiting for his return and not hearing anything from her hidden position, away from the base of Genkaku. She was so happy when she saw him return, walking by the destroyed street, while Ichigo was going ahead. And Setsura, with Inuyasha at her side, carried Tsurara and Rikuo out of that building, since it has not stairways anymore. Tsurara awoke when they were walking a street, having passed the police and military perimeter. After check if her Waka was all right, he awoke too.

"Tsurara…"

"Easy. She is fine," Inuyasha calmed him down, carrying him on his back.

"See now, silly? Your master is fine," said Setsura to Tsurara while she was carrying her on her back too.

"Okaa-sama…"

Tsurara embraced to her mother's back, crying her sadness about what happened just in that night.

Setsura was feeling like crying too, for her friends and comrades who died that night. However, seeing Inuyasha walking in front of her, carrying Rikuo on his back as she was carrying Tsurara, was not letting her. She had to show her strength, even when she did not know why.

They reached Ichigo and the others, who were on a lonely street and away from the fuss of the humans, scared about what had happened. Together they returned to the house, with Kubinashi and the others thanking Inuyasha to no end, to have saved his commandant.

The day after that was long. The kids who received them, worried to see Rikuo, now on his human form, with that many wounds and bruises, did not go to school that day. All of them, humans, Youkais, and Shinigami, reunited that day in the house, now mourning for those who died in combat that night. Rikuo could not forgive himself about that, to have commanded such failure. And Tsurara could only hold him on her lap, while he sobbed on her legs.

"It's better to say nothing yet."

Setsura said that to Inuyasha, who wanted to say Rikuo that he could not do so much with Naraku's superior skills anyway.

Inuyasha and Setsura passed all that day together. A fact that has not escaped the attention of Nurarihyon, Wakana, and everybody in home. Even for Ichigo. But none of them said anything on that matter, since they were busy with reconnaissance trips, which were being delayed due to the presence of the humans in that place. In the local and worldwide news were talking about the biologic attack on a neighbourhood of Tokyo, and the things were taking a shape that Ichigo could not even think as possible. And he was blaming himself, since if he and Inuyasha just would not appeared in that place, then maybe Naraku would not have caused that madness.

For the night, Rikuo was better physically and on his morals, thanks to the care and the attentions of Tsurara, who did not left him alone a moment. Nobody there felt like talking about the matter, nor his friends, nor his subordinates. Only Nurarihyon demanded firmly to know what happened. Rikuo, on his night form, told them about what happened to them and the superiority of Naraku in skills and power.

"And now we don't know where did he go," said Inuyasha, thoughtful, with Setsura at his side, while the both were sitting on the meeting room, not as full as better times.

"He surely used the Meidou to go," said Ichigo. He could not use the word 'escape', since those who escaped were they. Kana did not move either, behind him.

"That bastard knows he's got an edge on concurred sites," said Inuyasha, angrily. "He got us this time."

Everyone there was feeling happy to see that Inuyasha would not use a powerful attack if there were innocents in the crossed fire. Ichigo told them that. That Inuyasha could have used something to destroy the energy field of Naraku, but he restrained for their safety.

"What about his sidekicks?" asked Rikuo. "I remember they were many and I didn't see them escape when the place exploded."

"That's because they didn't escape," answered Ichigo, with his eyes closed by the memory. "Inuyasha and I found them there, but they were dead."

"He sacrificed his helpers?" wondered Kana, watching with fear how Ichigo was nodding.

"Those weren't normal Youkais. They were somewhat different to anything I've seen before," recalled Rikuo.

"So it looks. I don't know why. I think that bastard is making experiments with the Shikon no Tama," said Ichigo. Inuyasha was thinking the same.

"That antique Pearl who can concede wishes?" asked Kana.

"Yes. Besides, Aizen used the Hougyoku to make and evolve hollows before."

"Hougyoku?"

"Yeah. It was something like the Shikon no Tama, but made artificially," explained Ichigo. "Aizen put his hands on it and created many hollows, who grew in power and skills."

"So, Naraku is doing the same now?" asked Nurarihyon.

"Maybe," said Inuyasha. "In the past he used the Pearl to create extensions of himself. Alternatively, to evolve his body into something more dangerous. I would not be surprised if he is using the Pearl on those guys. The thing is known why he is doing that."

They remained silent, wondering about what Naraku could be trying to do with those Youkai he wasted so easily that night.

Yet, it was hard to be silent in such a place where the loudness was a house thing.

Suddenly, the main door, which they could see through the courtyard, opened and standing there, with a black sailor outfit to her calves and long black hair was a pale and beautiful girl. But Inuyasha could not be fooled, since he could say that she was older than anyone in the house.

"Hagoromo Gitsune," Rikuo recognized her.

He got up to receive her, helped by Tsurara, since he was still hobbling a little. Inuyasha and Ichigo remained sit even when everyone there, even the human kids, got up by respect.

"I've heard you make a real fuss with the new clan," said she, approaching to the house and looking at everyone there, and more to Ichigo and Inuyasha. "How rude. Are you not getting up to greet your elder ones?"

"What are you talking about, little one?" replied Inuyasha, raising up and getting close to her to see her well. "You are who are being rude talking to your elder ones."

Inuyasha said that by the appearance that that beautiful and pale Youkai had, of a beautiful girl of no more than fifteen years. Looking at her from head to toe he noticed her breasts and how they oscillated firm and big, when she put her hands on her waist to discuss with him.

"I've never thought to agree with this dog, but he is right," seconded Ichigo, not knowing that she was older than he and Inuyasha together, and standing next to Inuyasha. "You should have more manners."

"There you have it," said Nurarihyon to Gitsune, funny.

"Little brats, you will pay for this," said Gitsune, as her long black hair was waving behind her. Ichigo and Inuyasha felt the threat, but…

"We are sorry, Hagoromo Gitsune-sama!" said Kana, taking strength of somewhere and making Ichigo to bow his head, pushing it with her hand.

"These two are just two idiots!" said Setsura to Gitsune with an accomplice tone, and while she was squeezing Inuyasha's head when she could not make him sit again, just because Inuyasha did not let her.

Setsura did not have a grudge against Gitsune to have caused the death of Yamabuki Otome, from whom Gitsune was using her body and appearance; since it all had been a plot created by Gitsune's son, Abe no Senbei.

Not even when her attributes as Hagoromo Gitsune where more noticeable than the old attributes of Otome-chan, or so Setsura thought as she walked back to her sit again.

"Who are you, strangers? New members?" asked Gitsune to Rikuo, who denied with his head.

"I am the great Inuyasha, and this brat is Ichigo," said Inuyasha, making them all smile, without help.

"You bastard!"

"It's just the truth, don't be ashamed of it."

"I will teach you about who is the brat in here!"

However, nobody there expected that Hagoromo Gitsune started to laugh like wild, so hard, that even Inuyasha looked at her disconcerted, since his intention was never to make her laugh.

"Did I said something fun?"

"You are funny, pup," said Gitsune, wiping away her tears. "In all my years I met countless men and of all kinds, but you are of the most interesting ones," added she, squeezing one of his ears with a hand.

"Don't do that!"

Inuyasha was not the only who screamed. Setsura had raised too and approached to them with an irritated expression.

"He doesn't like that," said Setsura, with conviction.

"Little woman. What could you know?" replied Gitsune with arrogance, getting close to Setsura and showing her chest.

"She's right," said Inuyasha, without noticing the storm that he was conjuring over himself, nor the interesting it looked for everyone else.

"Then, let us see who can satisfy this pup more. I'm challenging you, you daring Yuki Onna!" defied Gitsune to Setsura, while the others, except Inuyasha, opened their mouths in a funny 'o'.

"I'm in, too!" announced Saori, standing up and talking for the first time in a while.

"And I!" joined Natsumi, making Setsura and Gitsune to look at them, incredulous.

"I don't understand… What they are trying to do?" asked Inuyasha to Nurarihyon, who was laughing his guts while Ichigo was holding the brick of his nose with his fingers.

"It's good to see that you are still thinking in have fun," said Rikuo. "But you will do that when we resolve the matter we have on us right now."

"Oh, yeah," said Gitsune, remembering her business there, while Inuyasha and Setsura returned to their places. "I've remembered why I came here," said Gitsune, sitting on a normal chair, right in front of Inuyasha, while the others were sitting on the floor. She crossed her well-turned legs, and used them on purpose to tent the naïve Inuyasha, and he did not noticed anything. Setsura, despite being a Snow Woman, was spouting fire with her mouth, while Tsurara was trying to calm her down, and Ichigo tried and not watch at Gitsune. "I was in touch with the Onmyouji of Kyoto and that Onmyouji girl…"

"Yura?" remembered Rikuo.

"Her. They told me that someone reunited a bunch of Youkais from all the areas of the country, according to the propaganda: to form a new Hyakki Yakou, following a capable and powerful leader. The Clan named itself Genkaku, and their movements had increased as the days went by," explained Gitsune.

"How are you behaving with the Onmyouji?"

"That's beside the point, Rikuo."

Nurarihyon was thinking of the information. Then, that Clan had appeared from long before, and not at the same time with the arriving of Inuyasha and Ichigo.

"How long it started?" asked Nurarihyon to Gitsune.

"Twelve days, more or less," answered Gitsune, bored.

Inuyasha and Ichigo looked at each other. That was the time Naraku and Aizen would have needed to create a plan to gather all the Youkais in the country, Rikuo, and modern weapons? They had not forgot about those weapons that were on the basement they attacked last night.

"Thanks to their work, we have traced the place of their other basement," said Gitsune to everyone. "I guess you will go."

Inuyasha had raised from his site again and approaching to Gitsune, he grabbed her by her shoulders, on her chair.

"Tell us where."

"Magic word?"

"NOW."

"I will guide you," said Gitsune, standing and putting her arms around Inuyasha's neck, and making everyone to fall to the ground, by her strange behaviour, and at how Inuyasha could disarm her so easily. It would be a tiresome trip.

* * *

 **There it was.**

 **As always write to know anything you want to know, or anything you want to say.**

 **Next chapter on Sunday.**


	5. Cruel and Painful Ilussion

**Here it is!**

 **I do not possess any character; nor from Inuyasha, nor from Bleach; nor from Nurarihyon no Mago. And I make no money of this.**

* * *

They took their time to get ready this time. The Youkais of the Hyakki Yakou of Rikuo were setting everything they could carry with them. Since they had guns and automatic weapons due to the times they were living, especially for those who had not powers besides of their own bodies and strength.

Ichigo and Inuyasha were clearly misplaced there. While seeing all of those Youkais going here and there, and Ichigo and Inuyasha were being so lazy, since they had nothing to do with the common worry. Only Hagoromo Gitsune looked quiet and even cheerful, as she was leaning on the tree where Inuyasha was laying, on one of its branches.

"Be careful to not break that branch, Inuyasha," warned Nurarihyon, when he went there. "That cherry tree is older than the house itself."

"Easy, Jiji. I am not that heavy."

Gitsune just smiled. She liked the spontaneity of Inuyasha.

"Are you going this time, Jii-san?" asked Ichigo to Nurarihyon.

"Yes. I must go to settle the score with the bastard who took from me so many and beloved children," answered Nurarihyon, while his Osore was fluctuating from him as a black mist.

"Just try to not get killed, you old geezer," said Setsura happily, sitting with her back leaning on the tree where Inuyasha was laying.

Nurarihyon saw at her and noticed that she was getting over with her obsession on him. And with the relief that he was feeling, Nurarihyon could felt the sadness too. Setsura had always loved him, since the moment they formed the first Hyakki Yakou, many centuries ago. Seeing her that worried for another man that was not him was kind of sad, he could not deny it. But it was for the best, since Nurarihyon would never forget Youhime, his first and only love.

Ichigo went to the meeting room and sat there with the girls, the boys, Rikuo and Tsurara. He really did not knew what was he doing there, since his age was not like theirs anymore. Maybe he could get along better with Rikuo in his Youkai form, to be more mature and brave, but respect of the others the only one, who seemed more trustful to Ichigo, was Kana. Even when Ichigo did not knew why he knew it.

Kana was there, with Saori and Natsumi, and doing something that Ichigo could not see, but looked difficult and laborious. Tsurara was with them, helping. The curious Kiyotsugu and Jirou were asking things about him and Inuyasha, and Ichigo answered of politeness, while Rikuo was sitting there, bored, on his night form and dressed already for combat, with a grey and silver haori, waiting for them to get over with whatever they would be doing.

After a while, the girls seemed to have ended their work. They were saying things to Kana that Ichigo could not hear. Kana was red, while Tsurara looked at her happy and then she looked at Ichigo with a smile, both happy and mocking.

At last, Kana summoned up her courage and got close to Ichigo, who was still sitting with Rikuo. Ichigo looked at her with curiosity and more, seeing her so tender, with all her face red and bowing her head while she was extending both hands to him and on them was a typical Japanese amulet.

"An amulet?"

"It's not a big deal. It was all Kiyotsugu's idea. He wanted to do something bigger yesterday celebrating your arrival. But those Youkai and Naraku caught us and they wasted part of the things we bought. I make this with the things that remained, and it wasn't enough to make one for Inuyasha and…"

Ichigo took the charm on his hands carefully and smiled at Kana, without noticing that her friends were cheering her with gestures and nervous laughs.

"Thank you. I am sure this will protect Inuyasha and me."

"Fuuuuuuuu!"

Tsurara threw an ice blow at Ichigo, and him dodge it as he could, taking Kana with him since she was in the line of ice, too.

"Why did you do that, you ice freak!"

"You are as stupid as the idiot of your friend!" snapped Tsurara, angrily.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" yelled Ichigo, dodging another 'Fuuuuuuu' from Tsurara, with Kana dying of embarrassment on his arms, and Rikuo laughing soundly.

"You don't even deserve me to explain it to you."

"You little witch…"

Nevertheless, Ichigo saved the charm on his Shikakushou. Kana noticed that and looked at him brilliant and blushing.

* * *

After a while, Rikuo was outside with his reduced army of Youkais behind him, once more marching towards the unknown. He was expecting to lead them better and not lose anyone this time. But the members of his Hyakki Yakou were backing him up despite the failure of the last day.

"Tsurara… you stay right next to me," said Rikuo to Tsurara, embracing her by her shoulders and sticking her to him.

Tsurara almost fell to the floor by the shock, if Rikuo would not hold her in time to him.

"Waka…"

"Listen to me, my Hyakki Yakou!" exclaimed Rikuo to everyone, with Tsurara embraced to his waist. "This time we all will return home and… we will crash Genkaku!"

Everyone raised their arms and their voices to show they support, and went fast towards the door, behind Rikuo, who was walking in front of the group with Tsurara embraced to him.

"That girl is so reckless," observed her mother. "Imagine her going to the front battle."

"But even I can understand her wish to be with the brat, because I known someone like her," said Inuyasha, still on the tree, without looking to the group walking through the opened doors.

Setsura was wondering who could be the person who Inuyasha knew, and was like Tsurara. She wished to know more about him and the fear of the future was like a pressure on her chest.

"Wow, Jiji. So it's true you will come with us."

Inuyasha was looking from his branch to Nurarihyon, who was ready, even when he looked like always and was looking at them to go. Gitsune raised an arm and offered a drink of sweet smell to Inuyasha, who was in no mood to discuss, so he accepted it.

"That's right, pup. Don't dare to defy me."

"Keh!"

Meanwhile Ichigo was coming out from the meeting room, with Kana and the others. They could see the endless army walking towards the door, behind Rikuo, including the members of the council of the Clan, who had not taken part in the matter yet.

"Ichigo-kun… be careful," said Kana, with her hands joined on her chest.

When Inuyasha saw that, he spit out the drink that Gitsune offered to him, and smiled mockingly to nobody in particular, even when the accomplice looks in the faces of Setsura and Gitsune were priceless.

"And here I was thinking that Sesshomaru was the only lolicon I would meet."

"Do not worry," was saying Ichigo to Kana. "I will protect your friends."

"No… I was saying that you…"

"I, what? Ouch!"

Inuyasha jumped from the tree, making the sakura leaves to fall like snow around them, and making the departure even nicer to view. When Inuyasha landed, he punched Ichigo on his head. Setsura sighed and Gitsune looked away with a smile.

"You are a fool."

"Look who said that…" said everyone, even Nurarihyon, to Inuyasha who stayed looking at them, confused. Ichigo was killing him with his glare.

"Good. Let us go now," said Nurarihyon walking towards the door, with Ichigo sobbing his head and Inuyasha, Setsura, and Gitsune walking with him.

* * *

Rikuo was going in front of the group in that night, through the streets of Ukiyoe Town. Not a single soul crossed their path and that make the trip easy. Gitsune was sending instructions to him from the rear guard, where she was walking with Inuyasha, Nurarihyon and the others.

The place was far from their house, in a zone not as busy as the one of the last night, and without close buildings. It was obvious that the building they were searching for was another one, perfect for illegal activities, just as the first one.

"When you notice that he is using his tentacles, back off," ordered Rikuo to his subordinates, not looking back and not looking to anything else but what was in front of him. That edifice of bricks, highly illuminated this time, surrounded by an electrified fence and with people running all around the place. Were they humans? Youkais?

Seeing that, Rikuo stopped short and with him his Hyakki Yakou.

"Waka…" whispered Tsurara.

"Yeah. Those Yakuzas are humans. Shit. What is the bastard doing with humans?"

"Hey!"

Inuyasha reached him, jumping on the poles, with Setsura on his back, and Gitsune behind him.

"Why are we stopping?"

"There are humans in that place."

"What?"

Inuyasha looked at the illuminated structure. It was true, the humans were running all around the place, with trucks entering and coming out from there, and the unmistakable smell of the powder like the day before. But prevailing over the other smells, the smell of Naraku was the most strong.

"That bastard is there! I will…"

Setsura hit him on his head, hurting her hand, but stopping him anyway.

"Ouch! You can't go there like that, dummy!" she said, waving her hurt hand.

"Get off," ordered Inuyasha.

"I…"

Setsura was afraid to have offended him when he hit him, and she got off from his back, under the worried look of everyone there. Tsurara was about to approach Inuyasha to sing to him a few words, but Rikuo stopped her.

To everyone's surprise, Inuyasha turned around and took her hurt hand into his, so rough, but incredibly effective.

"Don't ever hit me again. You will get hurt."

It was not a threat, it was a recommendation. And Setsura was feeling like melting, while her hand was being squeezed between the hands of Inuyasha, who did not stopped looking at her for a second.

"What are you wearing on your chest?" asked Inuyasha, making Setsura to blush. "That little ball is bothering me when you lean your body on my back,"

"What? Ah… This," remembered Setsura.

And, for the biggest surprise of Inuyasha until that moment, Setsura pull with her healthy hand, from the depths of her furisode, a collar of a simple cord but with one of the magatamas of the antique and lost obedience collar of Inuyasha, strapped to it.

"That's…" said Ichigo, who had arrived with Nurarihyon on his back, as astonished as Inuyasha. Ichigo had recognized too, that part of the old Kotodama no Nenju of Inuyasha.

"Where did you get that?" asked Inuyasha roughly, to Setsura, letting go her hand and grabbing her by her shoulders.

"I… I found it… Let me go!"

Inuyasha did not let her go. He still could not believe it.

"I found it on the floor in the place where I lived, long ago," said Setsura, looking at Inuyasha.

"How long?"

"Some years. I don't know exactly."

Inuyasha did not knew what to think. Then he remembered that Totosai told him that the woman of golden hair which took his collar from him, had one of his magatamas with her, too, when she came with his father to decide the matters about the future of Inuyasha, centuries ago. Then the Magatama that Setsura was having with her was on the place that Setsura found it, since the woman of golden hair threw his collar into the Meidou?

He was so stunned that he almost even did not notice when Ichigo hit him on his arm, since the people on the building had discovered them, and the humans were shooting from the high places and the very entrance of the edifice.

"Fuck!"

Coming around, Inuyasha shake his head and, taking Setsura on his arms to get her out of the reach of the projectiles that the humans threw at them from those thin and black canyons, he made a gesture to Gitsune to follow them. She did it.

Rikuo did the same, ordered his men to back off as he carried Tsurara and took her out of there. On one side of the street was a field surrounded by a wall of bricks, where they all gathered inside, running in for cover.

"Crap. Inuyasha. Focus," said Ichigo, still with Nurarihyon on his back.

"Yeah. I'm fine now," said Inuyasha letting Setsura down and jumping on the wall that he just had crossed. He looked over the wall and then he returned to the field with the others.

"They are coming. Ichigo, we have to stop them."

"Don't forget they are humans, Inuyasha."

"Damn it. I'm not gonna kill them. Use your advantage since they can't see you."

"Yeah."

"Wait!"

Setsura grabbed Inuyasha by his tunic and looked at him, worried.

"Okaa-sama…" mumbled Tsurara, seeing the scene.

"How are you thinking to face so many of them? They have that weapons that you can't even see when they hit you! Are you crazy?"

"Maybe a little. But I will not stay here as if nothing, having Naraku that close. This time I will stop him!"

"Wait," said Rikuo. "I will go too."

"Waka!"

"I must knew it. I can't risk my people anymore, because this is not about clans and supremacy. It's something else and I have to deal with this for everyone."

"Well said, brat. Just don't get in my way," warned Inuyasha, seeing how Tsurara was hugging Rikuo.

"I will go with you," said another voice.

It was another man, dressed in a golden kimono with a purple haori on him. He had a hair so much like the hair of Rikuo, in the same shape of horizontal fall, but golden and tied on the top.

"Nurarihyon…" whispered Setsura.

"You are Jii-san?" asked Ichigo, without believing it.

"I still can fight for my people," said Nurarihyon. "I will not let that bastard to mess with my boys anymore."

"Come with us, then," said Inuyasha, making Setsura to let him go, gently. "Don't put that face," said Inuyasha to her. "We will return, since you still had a lot to tell me."

"You said that for this?" asked Setsura, showing the magatama that was hanging by her neck.

"Yeah," said Inuyasha with solemn voice. "Don't lose that. And take care and… ah…"

Setsura threw herself to him and embraced him fiercely. Gitsune looked at other place seeing that, and Tsurara wiped her tears, letting Rikuo go in the process.

"I… well… wow…" Inuyasha pushed her away gently again when he heard the sound of the men behind the wall, shouting warnings in the form of bullets of war. But that he did not know it.

"Wait for us…" said he to Setsura and jumped behind the wall.

"Who is that?" screamed the men of the other side, clearly seeing Inuyasha.

"Never mind, shoot him!"

Setsura and the others watched with fear how Ichigo, Nurarihyon and Rikuo jumped to the other side with Inuyasha, and the sound of the detonations of the automatic weapons. But a sudden draft appeared out of nowhere at the other side, so strong, that they could hear those men flying and screaming with fear, before crashing with whatever they could find on their fall. So they stopped shooting.

Ichigo saw how Inuyasha unsheathed his Tessaiga and that formed that draft, so powerful and fast, that send those men flying in all directions.

"I've never used this against my opponents this way," said Inuyasha to him. "Looks like it works."

And he started to run towards the building, while the men keep shooting at them from there. The four dodged the bullets as they opened their ways on the street. Inuyasha waved his Tessaiga again and another blow charged towards the building, collapsing the main door with the electric fence, and throwing the men, who taken their time to get on their feet again, stunned and confused to see a boy doing cosplay, wielding a huge sword and sending them to fly with his wind.

Inuyasha and the others entered the building before those men recuperated their senses. But behind them appeared more, from inside the edifice and in a suit, like those of the previous day. What caught the attention of Ichigo was that those Youkais were not holding the weapons anymore, but they had them attached on their arms, joined to their members. Those thugs opened fire against Ichigo, since they could see him, and he and the others jumped to avoid a butchering, because those Youkai who were shooting at them were hitting their human comrades without mercy.

"Typical of Naraku," cursed Ichigo, knowing now the filthy treats of Naraku. "There is an entrance, there," said he, pointing out towards the left, where were not so many men.

"I can see another, there," said Nurarihyon, looking another one in the right.

"Rikuo and I will go for the left. Jii-san, you and Inuyasha go for the right."

"You know it already, boy-old," said Inuyasha and Nurarihyon at the same time. "Don't' dare to delay me."

And both groups separated to try and get into the building by both sides.

* * *

Gitsune, Setsura and Tsurara, along with the other subordinates to Rikuo and Nurarihyon, were seeing with worry from the other side of the wall. The Youkais of Rikuo restrained successfully the men of the street, previously defeated by Inuyasha, without killing them. Setsura and Tsurara were looking at the action in the courtyard of the building, and the colours in the tunics of their people in there. Rikuo of silver, Nurarihyon of purple, Ichigo in black and Inuyasha on his everlasting red, and saw them divide in two groups to separate in two sides.

"They will get in by the sides of the building," said Kubinashi, with Kejouro and the others. "They should have more chances."

"We must go after them," said Tsurara with fear, but decided. "They may need us."

"The orders of Rikuo to you and your people were to stay back," said Gitsune, bored. "You and your mother can stay in here. I must go."

"And why would you have to go?" inquired Setsura with anger, before Tsurara could open her mouth.

"Because Kyokotsu is there. I'd give her the order to get into that clan, and she is there now," said Gitsune, trying to sound indifferent but failing in her purpose.

Kyokotsu was the most loyal servant of Hagoromo Gitsune, for a long time now. And Gitsune cared for that Youkai girl genuinely.

So mother and daughter stayed silent, noticing that Gitsune actually cared for someone. But even when they wanted to go there too, they did not knew how to break the men line in the building, all of them with automatic weapons. Maybe Tsurara and the others could avoid some of those men but the total number of them was impossible to cross.

"I know how!" exclaimed Tsurara suddenly. The other two looked at her, while they could still hear the sound of the shots.

"We can do this…" said Tsurara…

* * *

Ichigo and Rikuo went by the left side of the building, and when they got out from their hideout the sound of the bullets coming from the weapons of the humans and the hands of the Youkais started again. Both of those groups tried to stop Ichigo and Rikuo by all the possible ways. Moreover, Ichigo and Rikuo tried by all the possible ways to not hurt the humans. However, the Youkais of Naraku were another story. So Ichigo and Rikuo entered by the left to a long and narrow corridor. They walk by it with their swords in hand, willing to do anything.

"Do you believe that those Youkais with weapons attached on their hands are experiments of Naraku?" asked Rikuo to Ichigo, while they walked by that corridor cautiously.

"I saw already what that bastard can do, and Inuyasha believe that too, so I wouldn't be surprised."

Ichigo had not even finished his talk, when by the door in the end of the corridor the same Youkai of before intercepted him and Rikuo. Those Youkais were the same, or at least they looked like that, and they opened fire at will against Ichigo and Rikuo. Both of them jumped to the floor, and from there Ichigo waved his sword.

"Getsuga Tenshou!"

The blue brilliant half-moon wiped out those Youkais, which exploded with the impact of the Getsuga Tenshou in the wall beyond the door, which collapsed along with the roof, making an opening in the floor of the second plant, and many human Yakuzas fell by that hole.

"Damn it."

"Yeah."

Those thugs had fallen hard on the floor, on the fragments of concrete and on their own comrades and bodies. They could barely notice Rikuo, which was the only one they could see, and opened fire against him.

"These guys can be more difficult to handle than the Youkais," observed Rikuo.

"I can see your point."

Rikuo and Ichigo went by a side door that was in the corridor, and what they saw there was a nightmare…

* * *

Inuyasha and Nurarihyon were going by the right side. Inuyasha used his technique of wind and to not killing any human, but he destroyed every Youkai he could find while Nurarihyon did the same as him.

"These bastards just doesn't stop coming," howled Inuyasha.

"Come on, don't complain. It could be worse."

"How?"

"In their movies, the humans use to kill each other with flamethrowers," explained Nurarihyon, swinging a sword and cutting his opponents with it.

"'Movies'? 'Flamethrowers'? What the hell are those things?"

"To get an idea, a flamethrower is the thing that the Youkai there is aiming at us…"

"I see…"

Nurarihyon and Inuyasha jumped in the air and turned in opposite directions, without getting into the building, since in the side door there a Youkai with a flamethrower attacked them.

"Fuck."

"This could not be the first time you face something like this, Inuyasha."

"Of course not. But the fire is always a bother."

"If just Setsura or Kappa were here…" was saying Nurarihyon.

"That snow woman wouldn't do much here."

"She is very capable. Don't underestimate her."

"She looks fragile to me. I feel more like protecting her than letting fight with me."

"If she hears you talking like that, she will melt."

"Why?"

"Nothing…"

Inuyasha approached to the Youkai with the flamethrower, which aimed at him and covered Inuyasha with the fire, but the skin and the Tunic of the Rats of Fire protected Inuyasha. Nevertheless, the heat was a bother. Meanwhile Nurarihyon appeared next to that Youkai, hiding his presence behind him when the comrades of that Youkai shot at him, and Nurarihyon cut that Youkai in two.

"How annoying are those things."

"Looks like Naraku has improved his experiments. Yesterday they were just holding their weapons, and now they are attached to their arms," observed Inuyasha cutting five of them at once.

At last, they got in by that door, but a horrible smell reached them and both take the sleeves of their clothes to their noses to stop that horrifying smell that was in the long corridor with two doors, one in the far of the corridor and the other in the right side. Inuyasha and Nurarihyon ran for the corridor and threw away the door, just when the Getsuga of Ichigo was coming from the back door.

"Shit!"

Inuyasha and Nurarihyon jumped to the floor to dodge the explosion that followed and destroyed the roof and part of the wall, and making that terrible smell to come stronger by the door.

"That bastard…" snarled Inuyasha.

"Surely he didn't thought that the structure would be weak against his attack."

"But he almost got us, if we weren't careful."

"There, there…"

They did not notice that suddenly all around them was dark, and even the surroundings of bricks and cement were different.

"Inuyasha?"

Nurarihyon called Inuyasha, finding himself alone in a forest full of trees that he was sure that would not fit in the building he was before.

"Hell of a place this is…" said Nurarihyon ironically, walking forward in that forest.

* * *

"Oi! Jiji! Nurarihyon!"

Inuyasha was looking for Nurarihyon in the place that before was a corridor made of bricks and now was a field of flowers, in the dead of night.

"This kind of shit again…"

Inuyasha could recognize the symptoms, but how could he awoke now? He was sure that Nurarihyon was in similar situation.

' _This time Kagome is not with me, and I have not anything holy enough to disperse this crap and awake me, unless I…_ '

Thinking that, Inuyasha unsheathed Tessaiga, remembering what was new on it now. If that would not work, he could start to think in stay there and be the meal for anything that was trying to get him.

Focusing at his best on Tessaiga, and the times he had seen Sesshomaru using his Tenseiga, Inuyasha closed his eyes, just when he could get a glimpse of a beautiful woman in that field of flowers. A woman painfully familiar to him…

However, when Inuyasha opened his eyes saw with pleasure how the blade of the sword was shining with blue light. Moreover, on its contact that illusion was fading with a distortion that was clearing with every second.

* * *

Nurarihyon was confused. He could see Youhime, on that old street of humans, where he had seen her many times, long ago. She was the same, and her beauty has way beyond compare to any woman, human or Youkai.

"Ayakashi-sama."

Her voice, her face, the way she looked at him was the same.

"Youhime."

"You are late, Ayakashi-sama."

"I had many things to do. But what I have to tell you is even more than that. Not even the eternity would be enough…"

"It doesn't matter anymore, Ayakashi-sama. Now we may have the eternity, just for us."

Nurarihyon let her get close to him; he just could not help it. She was a feast for his eyes.

"The last time we met, you had Rihan with you. Where is he?" asked Nurarihyon.

"He is waiting for us, beyond."

"Beyond…?"

"There is where we are going now, Ayakashi-sama. To be together for all time."

Nurarihyon tried to focus, but it was so hard when he could feel like fading into happiness. He just wanted to send everything to hell and embrace his woman but…

"Before… I have work to finish… I can't go on just like that."

"It's because you don't want to be with me, Ayakashi-sama?"

"Every day is an agony since you been gone… but Rikuo…"

He took her hands into his and looked at her eyes.

"Rikuo will be able to handle that work. He will continue without you. It's time to rest." said Youhime.

"Is that true?"

"Just follow me, Ayakashi-sama…"

Nurarihyon let her guide him, captured by her beauty and happy as never before to have seen her again. Until a very huge sword appeared out of nowhere and cut the view that Nurarihyon had in front of him.

"What?"

He felt a terrible pain on his stomach, and when the view he was seeing faded along with Youhime, his eyes filled with tears to lose her again. Slowly he lowered his gaze to see the tentacle that was piercing through his abdomen and was exiting through his back.

"Jiji!" yelled Inuyasha.

He tried to cut the tentacle with Tessaiga, but the sword rebounded and by little it hit on his face. Just then, Inuyasha noticed his mistake and, focusing again, he turned Tessaiga again on its offensive mode. Before cut the tentacle, he looked at the source of it expecting to see Naraku, and biggest was his surprise when he saw a stunningly beautiful woman with her arm extended to them and the tentacle coming out by it.

"Youhime…" sighed Nurarihyon, spitting blood and looking at the woman.

"What? What I am…?

The woman looked at herself from head to toe, before the astonished gaze of Inuyasha and the painful look of Nurarihyon on her. She noticed the tentacle coming out from her arm and how it was connected to Nurarihyon, piercing his abdomen.

"Ayakashi-sama… AYAKASHI-SAMA!"

"Fuck…"

Inuyasha would not cut her even if he wanted to, since he knew that the woman was not evil, but just another puppet in the twisted scheming of Naraku. Cursing Naraku, Inuyasha cut the tentacle and to his relief Youhime did not screamed when he did it. Instead, she ran towards Nurarihyon who had fell to the ground, kneeling on it.

"Is this also an illusion?"

"Shut up, Jiji. Don't waste your energies," barked Inuyasha, worried, taking the tentacle right off the body of Nurarihyon and he coughed more blood.

"How I fell on this trick… I must be looking pathetic now, Youhime…" said Nurarihyon to Youhime, who was looking at him, horrified.

"Please, be quiet, Ayakashi-sama… Ayakashi-sama!" screamed Youhime, seeing how Nurarihyon fell to the ground, still spitting blood. She approached to him and embraced him fiercely.

"Naraku! GET HERE, GODDAMIT!" shouted Inuyasha, wrathfully, barely restraining the urge to blow up the fucking place. He did not even knew what kind of relationship the old man and the woman could have, but by her cries, Inuyasha could deduce that it was a deep bond.

His wrath was so big that he almost did not even notice when Tessaiga started to pound like a heart, and soon it transformed into 'Ryuurin no Tessaiga', a form of Tessaiga with dragon scales on its edge. Inuyasha could also see the Youketsu, flowing out from the body of Youhime, despite the fact that she was human. Inuyasha hesitated, because if he cut her Youketsu, Youhime could die, and Nurarihyon loved her. That was something that even Inuyasha could see.

"Shit…"

Nurarihyon and Youhime looked at Inuyasha. And a smile appeared on the lips of Youhime. She nodded to Inuyasha and let go off Nurarihyon, standing and walking towards Inuyasha.

"Inumimi-sama, please, cut me with your sword," said she, with tears on her eyes and without looking at the impotent and desperate Nurarihyon.

"Youhime… What are you…?

"Ayakashi-sama…"

Youhime turned around to see Nurarihyon; and, cursing, Inuyasha cut the Youketsu.

* * *

 **There it is.**

 **I hope You like it, I am kinda proud of it, despite my grammatical mistakes.**

 **Thanks to all of you who had write to me, it really helps to make this better.**

 **Next chapter on Thursday. As always, any question, flame, or whatever you want to spit, do not hesitate to do it. ^^**

 **By the way, I got inspiration in 'Since you been gone' a song by Rainbow, but composed by Russ Ballard. I really like Rainbow, damn it.**

 **Thanks again ^^**


	6. Falling Off the Edge of the World

**Sixth.**

 **I do not own any character here, and I make no money of this.**

* * *

Ichigo and Rikuo entered into the smelly room by the destroyed door, and the view there was terrible. There were corpses of many forms of Youkais hanging of the roof by chains, and laying on the floor, mutilated and in different levels of putrefaction. Covering their noses, both of them entered and saw with horror the consequences for those Youkais who had joined to the Genkaku Clan, under the promise of a powerful and stable clan. That horror was awaiting for those who in the future would fight under the flag of Naraku.

"Shit. I've never imagined something like this."

Rikuo was speechless. The scope of the evil of Naraku were unbelievable, and Rikuo had never seen something like that. What was Naraku trying to achieve with those experiments?

Rikuo and Ichigo kept walking on that place, inadvertently stepping on the pieces of stinking meat.

And suddenly, for both of them, the place turned into something different.

* * *

Ichigo was in the riverbank, in Karakura. In the distance and all around, he could see the houses and the trees, well known of his hometown. It was a rainy day and drops were falling from the sky, making the sound of the river to be more mysterious, and his blurred vision by the mist was helping to increase the nostalgic feeling that invaded him. Ichigo walked by that place not daring to go faster. And in the riverbank, down there, by the river's edge, which was running faster, Ichigo saw the silhouette of a woman who was seeing the water run.

"Ichigo."

When she turned to see him, her mother was showing her smile, kind and brilliant; and when she smiled the sun illuminated both of them just where they were, and its light bathed the zone of the river, and soon all the town was shining with the sun.

"This is for real?" asked Ichigo, confused and hopeful.

"It is… if you want it to be real, Ichigo…"

"How is this even possible?"

"That will not matter anymore, as long as we are together," said Masaki. "Look how big and strong you are now. I am so proud. It should be hard for you."

"Of course it was. Not having you was hard for my old man, and for Yuzu and Karin. We'd always missed you."

"I know, Ichigo. I missed you too. But for now, come with me."

"I…"

Ichigo was not sure yet. Somehow he had let the conversation flow as if nothing, but he could felt his legs shaking. Of course, he was happy to have seen his mother again, but…

"Maybe you don't want to be with me?" smiled Masaki, with the same happiness and understanding, as always. Ichigo could not say anything more.

"I want to be with you…"

Masaki extended her arms and Ichigo abandoned himself on them.

* * *

"Chichi-ue."

Rikuo was surprised, seeing Rihan before him, and with Rihan was Yamabuki Otome, and both were looking at Rikuo with a kind smile, at the base of the same tree of the last time.

"I am dead, Oyaji?" asked Rikuo, not understanding it yet.

"Something like that," said Rihan. "That's up to you to decide."

"How?"

"Come with us, and you will see," said Otome, with her same sweet voice.

Rikuo hesitated. The Rihan he had seen so many times could not just appear like that in such a place. Besides, despite being in a place full of nostalgic moments, that place had appeared out of nowhere and that was suspicious enough. So Rikuo…

"I am so happy to have see you again, and together, nonetheless. But this is not my place to be yet. Someone is waiting for me… I'm sorry…"

Rikuo released his Osore on his technique Kyouka Suigetsu, and opened his way by a wall of illusion towards the big room with the dead Youkais in there, as he could see of the corner of his eye how Rihan and Yamabuki Otome disappeared grotesquely.

"A cheap illusion…" mumbled Rikuo, shocked to the core. He fell to the ground on his knees, leaning on his Nenekirimaru to gain some breath.

He took his time to calm himself, since he had destroyed with apparent indifference the image of his father and Yamabuki Otome when he rejected that vividly illusion. At last, he saw Ichigo standing in front of him.

* * *

Nurarihyon had the body of Youhime on his arms, crying silently. Inuyasha was standing in front of him with the killing on his eyes. Without saying a word, Inuyasha kept walking by the stinking place.

Nurarihyon noticed that Inuyasha went off without talking. Not a word of comfort nor a word of sorrow. Nurarihyon could only felt his rage on his Hanyou Youki, flaring like a stake. In addition, Nurarihyon could felt his sorrow, about what he had done, and now Youhime was laying again on his arms.

He looked at Youhime once again. She was still warm, and her eyes peacefully closed. He would never forgive Naraku for that offense and the pain he was suffering now.

Youhime was so beautiful on his arms. Her hands, white and perfects, had lost the tentacles when Inuyasha cut the spiral that was floating over her before. She was the most beautiful woman of the world… Nurarihyon hide his face on her chest, not stopping his sobs and getting it wet with his tears.

"Ayakashi-sama… why are you crying?"

Nurarihyon opened his eyes with fear. He could not believe it, and what he was about to see should be another hallucination make by those pieces of meat. So he raised his head from the chest of Youhime carefully.

Youhime was crying too, to not know why was crying him. And since she noticed the big wound in the abdomen of Nurarihyon that was staining her with his blood. Youhime made Nurarihyon to let her go gently, and with her healing powers, she started to heal him.

"How…?"

"'How' what, Ayakashi-sama?"

"Are you an illusion?"

She pinched her cheek cutely, leaving a pink stain on her face and then she smiled, wiping her tears.

"I don't think I am."

Nurarihyon hugged her. Not wishing to do anything else in that moment. While the tears of happiness kept falling over her warm body.

* * *

Ichigo was happy. Her mother was with him again. They were walking under that blazing sun on their town, side by side. Ichigo could not stop looking at her, giving his eyes a gift with the vision of his smiling mother.

"Just wait and you will see how Karin and Yuzu will react to have you here," smiled Ichigo, happy as never before. "And Oyaji too, he would die of happiness."

"You think so?" smiled her mother, not stop walking.

"Yes, you will see."

Ichigo was so happy that he almost did not see how behind them, appeared a man, who started to follow them silently. The more they were walking by that riverbank the more close that man got to them.

Rikuo had his Nenekirimaru ready, willing to liberate Ichigo from that delusion. Rikuo had to admit that it was a beautiful one, and how, even when he could not say that he knew Ichigo enough to have seen him smile, the smile on the face of Ichigo was of absolute happiness.

That was why that job would be a nightmare.

Rikuo approached more to Ichigo and that woman, taking his Nenekirimaru to his back to release a straight blow to end that finally. But the sword of Ichigo stopped the track of his Nenekirimaru and send Rikuo flying backwards, until he landed on the river.

"What the hell you think you're doing?" yelled Ichigo, without the kind face of a while ago.

"Ichigo…" said Rikuo, trying to stand. What the hell was that man? That simple fly made Rikuo to see stars before his eyes. "You must listen…"

"Do you at least know who are you attacking?" said Ichigo angrily, resting his big sword on his shoulder. It was a relief that Ichigo was not killing him already, since that woman looked like someone very important to him.

"Listen. This is not real," said Rikuo, getting on his feet and walking out of the river. Above them, the sunny sky was getting cloudy. "You must understand that this is not real."

"What are you trying to say?" protested Ichigo. "The only thing I know, and matters to me, is that my mother is here."

"She is your mother?" asked Rikuo, looking at her. "Why is she here then? What happened to her to make you imagine her here?"

"That's not of your business," growled Ichigo, not wanting to tell that his mother died once. Saying that would make it real and he did not want that feeling to invade his heart again.

"Did she died?" asked Rikuo.

"Shut up!"

"Look around Ichigo. A little while ago, we were on the basement of Naraku. Can you remember?" said Rikuo, trying to awake Ichigo from that dream.

Ichigo take his hand to his head. That was true. What was he doing there then, on his Karakura, from all the places? Why he had been walking with his mother for like hours without getting anywhere?

Ichigo looked at his mother. She just smiled at him and Ichigo could felt the sadness on her gaze on him. And the rage ascending like a volcano to his chest. What have he had done to deserve that?

Rikuo cut the image of Masaki with his sword, and Ichigo almost could felt how the sword pierced his own soul, with painful efficiency.

"This is for the best, Ichigo," said Rikuo, as the rainy city around him started to disappear, and the stinky smell assaulted them like a ghost.

"I don't know what is best or worse anymore," said Ichigo. "But, whoever who pulled this on me, I will make him suffer."

Rikuo said nothing, despite be agreeing with Ichigo and his sad words.

* * *

Inuyasha could barely restrain the urge to destroy everything there, and he did not do it since many of his comrades were there. Among the pestilent smell of those dead Youkais, Inuyasha could sense the smell of Ichigo and Rikuo, a little ahead of him. And Inuyasha would not be surprised if those two had fallen into the old but effective trap of Naraku.

He stormed into the room, through the hole in the structure, which the Getsuga Tenshou of Ichigo made before. But Inuyasha saw them there, quiet, standing, talking on that place, stage of death itself.

"Ah, Inuyasha," greeted Rikuo, noticing that Inuyasha was walking towards them, while Ichigo turned away quickly.

"What happened?" asked Inuyasha, doubtful. Maybe those useless brats were possessed, or something like that.

"Apparently these things can show us hallucinations," said Rikuo, waving his Nenekirimaru on his hand and stepping on a piece of meat. "They gave us a lot of problems."

"I can see that," observed Inuyasha, looking to Ichigo. Inuyasha could swear that he had his eyes red. "What did you saw, Ichigo?" asked Inuyasha, straight to the point, coming with them.

"My mother," said Ichigo plainly, with unvaried voice.

Without saying another word, Ichigo turned and went into a door in the rear of the room, which connected to a stairways leading to the second floor.

Inuyasha and Rikuo looked at each other and followed him.

There were more mutant Youkais, which shoot at them before they even got into the second floor, but Ichigo and Inuyasha killed them so fast with Zangetsu and Tessaiga, that Rikuo wondered what could have those two seen to be that aggressive as he ran after them.

"Where is the old man, Inuyasha?" asked Rikuo, noticing that neither of the Nurarihyons were there. Nor the young Nurarihyon nor the old.

"I left him down, he had business to finish, I guess," said Inuyasha laconically, not stop running.

"You are so imprecise."

"Want me to send you with him?"

"No thanks, I'm fine."

Ichigo was not paying them attention. His mind was still shocked by the recent hallucination he had, and if it was not Rikuo with his 'Fear', irrupting into his dream, it could have been terrible for Ichigo. When Rikuo cut Ichigo's mother with that katana, Ichigo felt like cutting Rikuo in two, but before his rage took over of his mind, the delusion vanished. So close was Naraku to win.

Ichigo shake his head, trying to get away those raw feelings from his mind, and then he felt, close to his heart, the sense of the charm that Kana gave to him before left the house. A feeling, not very notorious, but strong enough to have his mind cool and his heart warm. Another bunch of Youkais attacked them at the end of the corridor in the second floor, on which they were running now, but Ichigo killed them all.

When he was about of cutting the last one, with his face covered with a black balaclava, Inuyasha could barely stop him, putting his Tessaiga in the way of Zangetsu, and on the contact both swords released a rain of sparks.

"What are you doing?" asked Ichigo to Inuyasha, angrily, watching him, still with Zangetsu stopped by Tessaiga. But Inuyasha pushed him away and the two swords, and getting close to the Youkai they had before them, Inuyasha started to sniff him so unashamedly that even Ichigo felt embarrassed. "What the hell are you doing?" asked Ichigo again, decidedly confused.

"You have the smell of that fox girl," sentenced Inuyasha looking at the Youkai, which, now that Ichigo looked well, was not the same as the others that had mutated and worked for Naraku like machines.

"Do you know Gitsune-sama, then?" asked the Youkai, with a little girl voice.

"Yeah. We met her today and this…" Inuyasha pointed to Rikuo with a gesture and asked. "Surely, you know her, don't you?"

"She is the helper of Hagoromo Gitsune," said Rikuo, recognising her and approaching, while Inuyasha took the balaclava from her head.

A scar was crossing her face from up to down, but it was not so obvious. It was like if the scar had some time healing. That little Youkai had yellow and clever eyes, and her hair was falling from both sides of her face. She was looking at Inuyasha, defiantly.

"How dare you to take away the veil from a girl?"

"That was not a veil," observed Inuyasha, throwing the balaclava to one side.

"It doesn't matter! If Gitsune-sama hears of this…"

"She would be laughing like a crazy…" ironized Rikuo, walking again.

"Hey, you are saying that like if I am here to make her laugh," growled Inuyasha, pulling that little Youkai by her hand, with Ichigo following them closely.

"I was not meaning that, idiot," answered Rikuo, mockingly as they kept running.

* * *

The Youkais of outside the building and those Yakuza men, who could not avoid those four intruders to get into the building, were so surprised when suddenly started to snow. Big snowflakes rained over them from the street.

"What the heck is this?"

To the humans there, it was one of the weirdest things they had seen that night, since the snow falls from the sky, not from across and less if there is not wind. Those men alarmed even more when the snowstorm increased its heaviness and literally covered them in its cold, burying them all before they could escape.

Outside of the building grounds, outside of the fence, were Setsura, Tsurara and Gitsune, watching the outcome with satisfaction.

"That was a great idea. It is clear, since you are my daughter," praised Setsura to Tsurara, rubbing her head gently. Gitsune just clucked her tongue again.

"So bad that it did not came to you, right?" mocked Setsura, noticing the gesture.

"Maybe not, since it was easy enough to make it less dramatic," ironized Gitsune. "It's better if you two make the things good, once we get inside, because it looks very busy there," said Gitsune, jumping toward the windows of the building, through the mountain of snow. The other two looked at each other, stopped their snowstorm, and followed Gitsune, jumping like her towards the cold windows.

* * *

Inuyasha and the others were walking for a while now, and he kept pulling that Youkai girl. She was protesting without end.

"Gitsune-sama ordered me to stay in this clan to find out more. Don't get into my work!"

"Then that Fox girl would be very sad if you die on her," said Inuyasha, still walking and without turning to look at her. "We had lost a lot already," said he to no one in particular.

They reached a corridor with windows, from where the light of outside was entering; and a piercing cold surrounded them suddenly, but they did not bother to think of it until a window broke and someone fell on Inuyasha and that little Youkai, making them to fall to the floor.

"Damn you…"

"Ah, Kyokotsu. Are you alright?" asked Gitsune to Kyokotsu, sitting on Inuyasha very comfortable, and seeing Kyokotsu, still taken by the hand with Inuyasha and with him on the floor.

"Gitsune-sama! This…!"

"Hagoromo Gitsune! Are you… alright!" Tsurara had entered by another window, and saw Gitsune over Inuyasha, and a little far from them was Rikuo. "Ah! Waka!"

"Tsurara!" said Rikuo, surprised and walking to her. "What are you doing here?"

"We came to support you," said Tsurara, decided, letting Rikuo to hold her shoulders.

"And this is what you call 'support'?" asked Inuyasha angrily, from the floor.

"Tsurara! Is Hagoromo Gitsune alright?"

Setsura entered by the same window which Tsurara had entered before, and her crimson eyes wandered from Tsurara and Rikuo to Ichigo, who looked bored, and to Gitsune sitting with her thighs joined cutely over the angry Inuyasha, who had his hand joined to the hand of the little helper of Gitsune.

"Well, can somebody explain this to me?" asked Setsura with a smile, though the weather in the corridor descended enough to make them all to shiver and got scared, except Gitsune and Inuyasha, who just did not understand a thing.

"If you keep lowering the weather, I would have to warm up the pup with my body," said Gitsune, clearly trying to mock Setsura and not moving from her comfortable and particular sit, which was not stop growling. "And show him one thing or two while I am on it."

"You keep talking and I will cut your tails one by one," warned Setsura, forming claws on her fingers with ice.

"Oi, get up," said Inuyasha to Gitsune, before she could answer to Setsura.

"But here is so comfortable and warm. If I got up I will freeze!"

"You won't, damn it. Just stick by me if you want, just get off me."

Gitsune got up and she let Inuyasha to raise to his feet. Setsura stopped freezing the place, and everyone breathed the calmness, but they all got frightened again when Setsura saw how Inuyasha, now standing, let Gitsune hug him to 'warm up'. The rage that Setsura was feeling made her chattering her teeth.

"Wow, you are cold too? Such a weird snow woman you are," said Inuyasha, tending his free hand to Setsura. "Really, you are a weird Snow Woman…"

"Hey," said Ichigo insecure. "Do you know what you are doing?" asked to Inuyasha, seeing how Setsura doubted if go to Inuyasha and embrace him, or if what was impending her to do it was the embarrassment, or the fact that Gitsune was there already. At the end, Setsura decided to go and she embraced Inuyasha strongly.

"What do you mean?" asked Inuyasha, confused.

"Why are you hugging them?"

"They are cold," answered Inuyasha, with total innocence. "My mother used to hug me too when she was cold."

"You are an idiot," said Rikuo, Tsurara, Kyokotsu, now free from Inuyasha's grasp, and Ichigo.

"Fuck," cursed Inuyasha, not understanding a thing.

* * *

They went to the roof, by other stairways. The building, despite being that high it has only two floors and the roof. And there, in the fresh air of the night, without any worry, and with a circular Meidou behind him, was Naraku.

"You are late, pair of idiots," mocked Naraku. "You have brought my prey with you," added he, looking at Rikuo. "That's good."

"What do you want of Rikuo, you bastard!" demanded Inuyasha to know, as the others were watching his back and Ichigo's.

"If you want someone to respond well your questions, you should not bark at him, Inuyasha," continued Naraku with the same tone. "But since you have reach this far, finding me, and I will admit it, I thought that as impossible, I will tell you why I want that boy."

Tsurara was holding Rikuo, not letting him go with those two reckless boys, but it was hard for her to hold him. Setsura and Gitsune were standing there too, with the sheath of Tessaiga on their hands and with Kyokotsu behind them. Naraku looked at her and Kyokotsu hide behind Gitsune and Setsura. Naraku ignored her.

"Did you knew that the mixtures between humans and Youkais are stronger than the pure fledged Youkais?

"It sounds crazy, but it is true. I have experimented with Youkais, mixing their essence with humans, in these days since I returned back to life and, that is what we could discover and prove."

"'We'? Then Aizen is behind this too!" yelled Ichigo, furious, releasing his Reiatsu. By luck Inuyasha had gave his sheath to Setsura, Gitsune and the others, or maybe they would had very hard times trying to stand that force.

"Indeed. Sousuke had proven to be priceless with his knowledge about souls and minds. His ideas burned my mind and now we are going to achieve the higher purpose…"

"What will you trying to do, fuckers?"

Inuyasha could felt the power of Naraku, emanating from him with every word he was saying. The Pearl must be with Naraku, right there.

"An army. An army that will let us… I will leave that as homework for you, Inuyasha."

"You bastard!"

"And now, if you only give me the boy…"

"Who would give him to you…?"

Saying that, Ichigo noticed that behind them a tentacle was coming out through the floor in which they were standing, and that tentacle grabbed Rikuo by his waist, involved his waist and entered with him, again, on the destroyed floor. Tsurara screamed out of fear and tried to go after him, but Setsura stopped her and got her out of there with a jump when more tentacles went out of the floor and attacked them indiscriminately. Gitsune grabbed Kyokotsu by her waist too, and she dodge as best as she could the long meat extensions that tried to kill them. One of those tentacles bind Gitsune around her ankle, making her fall with Kyokotsu and pulling them towards the insides of the floor. Gitsune cursed, but before she could reach the hole from where the tentacle was coming out, a huge sword cut that piece of meat.

"Screw you Naraku!"

Inuyasha was cursing too, throwing himself to cut more, but those extensions increased its number as more as he cut them.

"The Pearl has given us many gifts."

"Fuck! Bring back the brat! Why do you want him!" screamed Inuyasha, hearing the desperate voice of Tsurara, and worried for Setsura. He just did not want them to suffer.

"I told you already. His composition will help us to complete the creation of more powerful Youkais. Our experiments failed since the Youkais we have created still had conscience, but not control over their actions and orders. They are defective.

"But is undeniable that they are more capable than the average Youkais."

Hearing that, Ichigo and Inuyasha felt a terrible shock. So the Youkais they killed did not wanted to do what they were doing?

"You piece of shit…"

Ichigo was so furious that he could not restrain himself anymore. He took his left hand to his little Zangetsu, and waved it along with the big, screaming furious.

"Getsuga Juujishou!"

"Good. What is better than die by your own hands? Idiots," laughed Naraku. He deployed his energy field around him, and around Rikuo, who was with him unconscious, before that brilliant blue cross could destroy them.

The sphere returned the Getsuga, and it flew fast against Ichigo and the others, illuminating them with its light and his cross shape. But Inuyasha appeared in the middle of them, before the terrified look of Setsura, and waving his red Tessaiga, Inuyasha screamed.

" _Bakuryuuha!"_

The whirlwind erupted from the Akai Tessaiga and grew more and more, intercepting the Getsuga returned by Naraku and returning it to him, turning inside the whirlwind. Setsura and the others saw in awe at Inuyasha and Ichigo, standing in front of them, with Tessaiga generating that lethal whirlwind of energy. Setsura was divided between the relief and the fear to see Inuyasha standing in the battlefield, with so many chances to not get out of there unharmed.

Naraku deployed again his field and by little, he received the impact. But that second of not having focused let Ichigo to slip close to him. Ichigo had approached to Naraku with the whirlwind so fast that it looked impossible. Ichigo managed to get Rikuo out of the grasp of Naraku and the tentacles, before he could conjure his energy field around him, and Ichigo got away with Rikuo before the Bakuryuuha destroyed everything with its power.

"Shit," cursed Naraku, seeing his prey lost.

"You have lost your touch, damn spider," mocked Inuyasha, turning his Tessaiga from that red colour to have the blade covered by green scales, and all saw how Inuyasha take Tessaiga to his back and jumped against Naraku.

"Ryuurin no Tessaiga!"

But before Inuyasha could reach Naraku, he entered into the Meidou he had behind, with a ruin expression on his face to his retreat, and into the Meidou, they all saw a black hooded man sticking out from it. That hooded man raised an arm and extended the other leaning it on his forearm.

" _Hadou no Hachi Juu Hachi: Shiryuu Gekizou Shintenraihou."_

Aizen said that calmly, from inside the opened Meidou.

The enormous blue light reached Inuyasha in mid-air and engulfed him, while the beam crashed behind the building making the field to explode from the ground, killing Youkais and humans there, equally. The magnitude of the explosion caused a tremble in the surroundings. Immediately the air filled with the screams of the people of the near blocks, terrified by the sound.

"Aizen!" roared Ichigo, who had returned with the four women, with Rikuo on his back. Two of those women were dying of hysteria.

"Inuyasha!"

"What will happen to the pup?"

Setsura and Gitsune were looking helpless from the edge of the roof to the point where that beam of light landed. It was burning like hell and its smoke ascended to the sky, illumined by the lights of Tokyo, where now its inhabitants would be seeing horrified that column of smoke.

"Wait, you bastard!"

Ichigo was seeing how those two were waving goodbye from inside the Meidou and how it closed after them.

"Inuyasha! The Meidou! Those bastards are escaping!"

But Inuyasha did not answered. They could not see him anywhere.

* * *

They searched for him in the place of the impact, as quickly as they could, since the hell released by the Hadou of Aizen did not subside until Tsurara, who was the calmer there since Rikuo was safe, and Setsura, worried to no end, made snow in the place.

Inuyasha has many bruises and his red suit was dirty by the dust and the fire. But he was miraculously alive, with his Tessaiga glowing a blue light on his right hand. Gitsune and Setsura would had threw themselves to him if Ichigo had not stop them in time.

"If you do that, you'll kill him," warned Ichigo to them, calmly. But inside, Ichigo was burning, out of fury.

Tessaiga was in its normal form, of a simple and old katana, on the hand of Inuyasha. Setsura took the sword from his hand, and carefully she put it on the sheath. Setsura carried Tessaiga all the way back. Ichigo was surprised, since for all he knew Tessaiga had a barrier against other Youkais, but it was not affecting Setsura at all.

Ichigo carried Inuyasha on his back all the way to return to the house of the Nura Clan, where everyone had returned a while ago, headed by Nurarihyon. For everyone's surprise, he had Youhime with him, as beautiful as they all remembered her. Nobody could explain how she was there; but the happiness in the Clan was undeniable, despite the fact of have lost so many comrades previously.

Inuyasha awoke in the morning, when the sun was high. He was in a futon, and being little used to be in those things the first thing he wanted to do was get up, but Inuyasha restrained when he saw that, leaning her face on his chest was Setsura, laying there with him. The magatama of his Kotodama no Nenju was hanging from her neck, and Inuyasha noticed that she was with her face so close of his. The calm expression on her face was making her lovelier if that could be possible.

"At last you are awakening," said the voice of Gitsune. Inuyasha turned his head and saw her sitting in the window of the room. "You worried us when you took that dangerous beam of light, full, of your own. What you are made of?"

"Something harder than steel," joked Inuyasha, stretching his body, but not getting up since he did not wanted to awake Setsura.

"This snow girl is very problematic," observed Gitsune, looking at her. "She stayed here and did not move an inch for an instant. Not even to go and see the old lover of the old geezer, whom just 'came back to life'."

"What?"

Inuyasha could not believe it. That woman who seemed to be very important for the big headed geezer was alive? That was good, but he could not explain to himself how that could happen. Cutting the Youketsu mean the death in all the cases.

"That's right. Nobody knows how. And the old man has not say a word, either. The truth is that he brought her from the base of Genkaku and nobody knows anything else. It looks like if he is not going to his old form soon. He is been careful with his looks since he have two young bastards on his house now. All for that silly princess."

"You know her?"

"From four hundred years ago." said Gitsune, smiling.

"Wow."

They stayed quiet for a while.

"You are a very unusual boy," said Gitsune suddenly, getting up from the window and sitting on her knees in front of Inuyasha and Setsura.

"Of course I am."

"And cocky."

"Leave me alone."

Gitsune laughed. That boy could make her laugh like no one in centuries.

"What you will do now?"

Inuyasha thought of it. He did not knew.

"Guess we have to search for Aizen and Naraku in that place. But since we saw them use the Meidou it's probably that they are not here anymore."

Inuyasha did not knew how he could prove that. Somehow, he was sure about that.

"They are those two who funded that clan, and made those experiments with the youkais?"

"Yeah."

"Why are you pursuing them?"

"It's my duty. I have to do it."

"Have any of them did something to you?

"One of them."

"Which one?"

It was obvious that Gitsune was a shrewd woman. So Inuyasha told her what was going on between him and Naraku. He did not knew why he told her that, though.

* * *

 **I was seriously thinking of end the part of Nurarihyon no Mago here, but the inspiration came and I will do more of it.**

 **So this is it for know, I hope you like it and improve my grammars. I know is useless but I try anyway.**


	7. Cold and Warm Heart

**Seventh, and the chapter twenty as well. Damn it, it looks like going far and far from here.**

 **I do not own any character and make no money of this.**

* * *

"Did the amulet worked?"

The question of Kana was full of hope and doubt. Ichigo smiled at her and rubbed her head softly with his hand.

"You don't know how much."

They were walking together, in the big courtyard of the house and under the tree where Inuyasha was laying on the last night, sitting on its branches.

"Everyone here are wondering what will you do now," said Kana.

"Knowing Inuyasha, he will try to move into action right away. He only have to awake."

Kana was smiling sadly at him.

"He is very impetuous," observed she.

"Tell me about it."

"And do you want to go?"

"It's not about that. We must catch those bastards or we never will be in peace. They have escaped again and they are planning something terrible. The worst part is that we don't know what it is."

They stayed silent for a while, still walking. Kana cleared her throat.

"That trip… is dangerous?"

"Very dangerous."

Kana stayed quiet. She should try another thing.

"And it's impossible to go with you?"

Ichigo looked at her. Kana blushed and looked at other way. "Well, see it like this, it's always good that someone go with you to help you with some things, and besides, a change of air would suit me… it would suit well to anyone going with you. Don't you think?"

"You are very kind, Kana," said Ichigo, smiling with honesty. "It's a very tempting offer. Having someone like you around would be grateful for us. It would help me to stand Inuyasha more of what you could imagine," said Ichigo, laughing. "But we can't take you with us. The environment of the place we use to travel is harmful for a human."

Kana was staring at him sadly, and Ichigo felt like an idiot, believing that he had something to do with that look.

"I am going to miss you two, especially you," said Kana, abandoning all her care.

"We will miss you all, too," said Ichigo, not looking at her. "And so will me."

* * *

"You had lived many things Inuyasha," said Gitsune, amazed at the story of Inuyasha. It was obvious that it was resumed, since he was not of a talkative guy.

"You can bet your tails I did."

"And you will not let this job to anyone?"

"No. Naraku is my prey."

"It's impossible to go with you?"

Inuyasha looked at her. And a smile appeared on his face when he saw the honesty in the cold eyes of Gitsune.

"It's impossible," said Inuyasha straight to the point. But Gitsune just smiled.

"Well, then we just have to spend our time as best as we can," said Gitsune. She approached to Inuyasha, slowly and sat on him with both legs around his waist. "It will be a short time to show you the many things I want to."

"Get-your-tails-away."

Setsura awakened and get Gitsune away, pushing her away from Inuyasha.

"Oh, you are awake," greeted Inuyasha. "I can't see how you could sleep like that on others."

"Shut up, boy," said Setsura, sitting and looking at other side.

"My. It's been a while since my life has been so interesting," joked Gitsune, getting close to Inuyasha again, while she pushed Setsura to the other side of him. "For how the things are going, this will be the best case scenario."

"What do you mean?"

Inuyasha was clueless, and Setsura was red.

"Stupid fox. Don't say things like that!"

"For all I know, I wouldn't care if I share my pup with you," mocked Gitsune.

"Since when him is your pup!" exclaimed Setsura, sitting on her knees and facing Gitsune.

"Since the very moment I met him," responded Gitsune, sitting the same way and opposite to Setsura.

"Have any of you see my Tessaiga?" asked Inuyasha, not bothering to try to understand what they were talking. "Ah, never mind," he said when he located his sword in the room.

"And do you think he sees you that way?" asked Setsura, with a confident voice and a hand near her mouth.

"It will be a matter of time," said Gitsune, proudly, with her boobs balancing like pudding.

"You foxy bitch!"

They were about to start a fight, but when they looked at Inuyasha he was not there anymore.

* * *

Nurarihyon was with Youhime in his room. He had spent all that day with her. Now he was studying through the door of his room to that Hanyou boy, and how he was like if nothing, after been brought home all messed up. Those kids were amazing for sure.

"Looks like you are at your best again," said Nurarihyon, looking how Inuyasha was jumping at his usual branch on the sakura tree.

"Of course I am, Jiji."

"Inumimi-san. Good morning," greeted Youhime, walking outside with Nurarihyon and sitting with him on the floor of the hall. Inuyasha just raised a hand.

Anyway, he looked at her. It was true. Somehow, that woman returned to life. It was something that Inuyasha has never thought as possible before. However, he remembered the new katana he was carrying with him. Was that 'miracle' it a thing of Tessaiga?

"Ah Inuyasha, you are awake," said Ichigo, walking there with Kana.

"Yo, Ichigo," said Inuyasha. "We have to return to that place and see if Naraku left something there. Something to discover where could be him now."

"I guess we have to," conceded Ichigo.

"I suggest you to not do that yet," said Rikuo on his day form, appearing with Tsurara by the opposite side of which Ichigo and Kana appeared. "That place is full of police officers, militaries and other guys."

"I don't care, we only have to get rid of them," said Inuyasha.

"Rikuo is right, Inuyasha," said Nurarihyon. "It's better if you just stay here for the time being."

"Then those bastards will do as they wish!"

"I don't think so," said Ichigo. "You did not saw them getting into the Meidou. They are not anywhere near. I can't sense any of them, nor the Youki of their underlings."

"Then…"

Inuyasha was trying to find something to get into action. But thinking was not his forte.

"For now you should take it easy," said Gitsune, appearing out of nowhere to his side in the high of the tree, and sitting on his lap, in the branch with him.

"Damn it. Hagoromo Gitsune, you will break the damn branch!" exclaimed Nurarihyon, while Youhime smiled and grabbed him by his tunic, not letting him get up.

"I am not that heavy, Jiji," said Inuyasha and Gitsune at the same time. They looked at each other and smiled.

"But he is right, get off of me."

"And if I said no?" replied Gitsune, running a finger on Inuyasha's face.

"Then I will get you down!" exclaimed Setsura, also there from down the tree, and a huge snowball crashed against Gitsune, who embraced Inuyasha and fell with him to the ground.

"Kyaaaa!"

"Damn it, woman!"

Everyone sweat dropped. That would be their daily lives there, having those idiots in home.

"Rikuo, if you are part Youkai… okay, you are more human than Youkai, how can you deal with the nights when you transform, and you are attending… scholar events?"

Ichigo asked that to Rikuo, while they were sitting on the hall and watching how Setsura and Gitsune were discussing over a mountain of snow. A while ago, that mountain was Inuyasha.

"Oh, that used to be very difficult," said Rikuo, looking at the discussing women. Tsurara was laying at his side, slept on his lap. "But somehow I am used to it now."

"Dude, this girl loves you," said Ichigo in low voice, trying to mock Rikuo a bit, just like Yoruichi used to mock him before.

"Well, then I guess I feel the same," replied Rikuo, without shame, looking at Tsurara as well and making Ichigo to fall forward.

"Fuck."

"What's wrong, Ichigo-kun?"

"Nothing," answered Ichigo to Kana, sulking.

"My old man was thinking to send me to a place more suited for my Youkai essence, but I wanted to attend a human school forever," said Rikuo, as he started to play with the hair of Tsurara, not looking at another place.

"And that place 'suited' for Youkais, exist?"

"Of course."

"Really?"

"A few academies. The most famous is the Youkai Gakuen, which is hidden," remembered Rikuo, not stopping to play with the hair of Tsurara.

Ichigo started to think. Surprising enough, if a location like that existed, where the young Youkais reunited, in large numbers; that must be that academy. Maybe that would be a place worth the visit.

"Well, now we have a possible course," said Ichigo, trustful.

"Are you some kind of sailors now?" mocked Rikuo.

"Something like that," laughed Ichigo, passing his laugh to Kana and the others near.

"Waka…" sighed Tsurara in dreams, smiling.

* * *

They had their lunch in the meeting room, used now as a lunchroom. Everyone was there. From the leaders of the Clan to the smallest Youkais. Nurarihyon was leading the table, and Youhime was going and coming with the arrangements for the lunch with Wakana and Tsurara. As expected, that lunchtime was something loud and destructive, since Setsura and Gitsune were killing each other with their glares. Inuyasha was in the middle of them, eating like an idiot. He just could not care less about what was going between those two females, because he was not realizing it has everything to do with him.

"Inuyasha, I can't believe you are that dense," said Ichigo, sitting with Rikuo and Kana. The human children and the Youkais of the clan were there, somehow, and they nodded their approval to his words.

"Want to say that on my face, mandarin?" asked Inuyasha, full of meat in his mouth.

"You have to behave more, Inuyasha," said Setsura, picking a napkin and cleaning his mouth with it.

"Well, I really don't care about your manners, pup," said Gitsune, picking other and cleaning his face too. "But spoiling you is kind of gratifying though.

"I guess this is what we could call interesting," said Nurarihyon, looking at Inuyasha been pushed backwards by those two women, until he ended laying backwards on the floor.

"Jii-san, we have to stop this," said Ichigo.

"Yeah, they would destroy the house at this rate!" exclaimed Rikuo, while Kana and Tsurara nodded.

"I am so happy for Setsura," said Youhime smiling with a pot of food on her hands. "I have never seen her so happy."

"I agree," said Wakana, coming with more food like Youhime. "Her smile is the brightest that I ever seen on her…"

"Well. They have not destroyed the house yet, have they?" smiled Nurarihyon, agreeing with the two women. "We have to figure a way to let them bring out their feelings."

"Ayakashi-sama…"

"Just like you and me," said Nurarihyon, embracing Youhime and sitting her on his lap.

"Damn it, we asked the worst dude for help," said Ichigo.

"What are you talking about?" said Inuyasha, looking at them with crossed arms from the other side of the table, while Setsura and Gitsune were trying to feed him with chopsticks.

"It's your fault and you don't even know what we are talking about?" asked Tsurara, angrily.

"Well, I guess you can say that. My fault you said?"

"Who else's fault could be, then?"

"Damn it, I don't know. Ichigo's?"

"No idiot!"

Nurarihyon was happy like never before. The bright days had returned to his life, thanks to those two idiots who were arguing from one side of his table to the other.

* * *

"What do we do now?"

"Since the place it's full of humans, we can't go there."

Ichigo said that clenching his fists. The lunch was over and they walked out to the courtyard. It would be a beautiful day, if that cloud of purple smoke were not up them, in the skies.

"I've heard that the government is requesting help from America to solve that," said Rikuo, noticing the look of Ichigo on the sky. Inuyasha jumped to the Sakura tree, and laid his body on his usual branch.

"What could they do about it?" asked Ichigo.

"Something about research of weather and atmospheric conditions. They have set the things to incite storms, rain, and other things. They use powder to get the rain away."

"I've see that before," remembered Ichigo. "I just hope that they don't get close to that cloud. I am sure that it is still poisoned."

"If it rains it would be terrible," said Kana. "Acid rain in Tokyo."

"At least it would be just acid rain," said Ichigo. "What we saw on the news in the morning about what happened this last three days caught the attention of many people around the world."

Sadly, it was the truth. Those days they spent there had occurred many things, since the event of the avenue were many people died to the last part in the basement of Naraku, and the destructive Hadou of Aizen. Many people in Tokyo was involved now and it was something that hurt Ichigo like knifes on his heart. When was the Soul Society thinking to move? He had not seen a single Shinigami in all his days there.

"Very much like what happened a few days ago," said Rikuo, thoughtful, walking with them to sitting in the hall of the house, to let Inuyasha hear the conversation.

"Ah?"

Ichigo was confused. Did something happened a few days ago? Was Rikuo referring to his arrive and Inuyasha's?

"What happened?" asked Ichigo, sitting with them in the hall.

"The things got ugly when Alucard revived, and it was shown at all the world," said Tsurara. "You should know that at least," added she, with her hand near her mouth and with a mocking glare towards Ichigo.

However, Ichigo was not paying attention. Alucard? It was the first time he heard of that. What the hell was that Alucard thing?

"Ichigo-kun, do you know who was Alucard, don't you?" asked Kana, noticing his confused face.

"I don't know, really," admitted Ichigo.

"My."

"There, there, Tsurara," said Rikuo smiling at her mocking manners with Ichigo. "Ichigo-kun, Alucard was an ancient legend about a powerful Youkai, two hundred years ago," Rikuo looked at the sky. "My father used to tell me stories about it, and how three brave Youkais defeated him then. It was supposed to be some kind of legend for even us as Youkais, but it showed to be true a few days ago. That monster released from its seal and caused a great commotion. It all started with the things that happened in the Floating Gardens. It was a very huge ship and was floating in the sky; showing every human about our existence."

Ichigo was even more confused. When had happened all that shit? He could not recall something like that.

"Even the armies of many countries joined forces to stop him when the Floating Gardens collapsed, and Alucard raised," continued Rikuo. "I've heard that some people had to sacrifice themselves to stop that thing.

"However, it was a thing strong enough to show the world about the existence of the Youkais. The world was genuinely crazy those moments. But the governments moved and somehow disguised the incident as some flashy event in Japan. Some of our people get into that farce too, helping the human government to that purpose. For all we know, the government is full aware of us, and hiding our existence once more.

"I really don't know how they will explain to the world what is happening now. Since the acts of Naraku are far more aggressive than what Alucard had done, even when it was hard enough to put the humans to tremble."

Ichigo was thinking all of that matter. What on earth could happened in those days they were in the Sengoku era? Obviously all of that happened then, when Ichigo and Orihime met Inuyasha and Kagome the first time. They spent almost seven days in the Sengoku era, and that should be enough to allow that things Rikuo told him to happen.

"Quite a problem isn't it?" ironized Inuyasha, bored.

"Damn it, Inuyasha. Don't you understand how terrible situation this is?"

"I can imagine it, but I think it's not a big deal. The humans in my time were well aware of us."

"These are not the same times," said Rikuo. "I was kind of relieved when we helped those humans to disguise that situation. It would lead to a serious anarchy otherwise."

"Keh! That would only prove that humans can stand the pressure of living in this world."

"I agree," said Gitsune appearing beside Inuyasha again on the tree.

"I don't wonder why," said Setsura, suddenly there too, and watching them from down.

Ichigo and Rikuo sighed.

"Anyway, it's better if the humans don't interfere into this," said Inuyasha. "They will only got hurt."

"Yeah," conceded Ichigo. "But how we can't get them away from there until they satisfy their investigations."

"Damn it…"

Inuyasha turned his head, and everyone understood that he was frustrated. So was Ichigo but he had enough pride to not show it.

"You two have to accept it for now," said Tsurara, noticing the anger in their two visitants. "For now you can't do anything else."

"Then I think we can be doing something else," admitted Inuyasha.

He grabbed Gitsune gently by her waist and jumped from the tree with her, and put her on her feet on the ground. Then he approached to Setsura and taking her into his arms, he jumped away so fast that no one there, except Ichigo, could saw where he went.

"What happened? Where is my mother?" asked Tsurara, worried.

"Don't worry," said Ichigo sighing. "Inuyasha picked her with him."

"Why did he do that?" asked Gitsune, angry for the first time.

"Well…"

Ichigo was not sure if he could tell them about the necklace of obedience, and the magatama that they had found with Setsura. It was something he could not believe yet.

* * *

"Wha… What are you doing?"

Setsura was agitated when she found herself in the arms of Inuyasha. He was running fast to the depths of the house; to a place where only field, trees and land were could see.

"Shut up," said Inuyasha, bored with her babbling. "I want to talk with you…"

Setsura calmed a bit. There it was. She had to tell him how did she got that Magatama that now was being hold strongly into her hand. She was not sure how would he react. It was obvious that that little magatama was precious to him due to the reaction of him the last day.

At last, they reached a quiet place, where only the sight of the rocks, the plants and the sun was on their view. Inuyasha landed there, looked around and gently he put Setsura down in the ground. She looked at him when he gave her an eloquent look and walked to a rock, sitting on it.

She sat there too, not daring to look at him. It was a wonderful afternoon. The sun was blazing and the wind was blowing the land, making their hair to wave with its course. It was some kind of a perfect romantic atmosphere. Setsura had never allowed herself being romantic, since no man she loved felt the same as her. And she, despite being stunningly beautiful, had to settle with her lonely romanticism all that time. Now she had someone sharing with her the view and that gently wind, and she was happy for it, even when she felt like begging him to take her with him into that endless adventure.

"You are very cold," stated Inuyasha, when she sat on his side.

Setsura bowed her head. The boy was a jerk for sure.

"Here no one can hear us."

What was that? Inuyasha was so serious about it, that he did not even want Ichigo to know it?

"Then? What do you want from me?"

' _Is she angry?_ ' thought Inuyasha, noticing her tone. He sighed again.

"How did you get that?"

Inuyasha asked, oblivious to her embarrassment when he extended his right arm to her and took the magatama from the depths of her scarf.

"What it means to you?" asked Setsura, hoping to have it with her for a while.

"It's important to me," said Inuyasha. Despite acting like a fool like a fool most of the time, he still knew how to get out from that kind of situations. Setsura sighed and started to talk.

"I found it," said Setsura, looking at the horizon. "Somewhere in the snow mountains. I was not living with Tsurara anymore, and, one day when I was bored and lonely I threw myself in the snow and made a snow angel there. Then I felt it under my head. It looked so old that at first I thought it was some trash or something," said Setsura looking at the magatama in the fingers of Inuyasha, and the expression on his eyes.

"Hey…"

"At first I was intending to throw it, but somehow I ended up fond of it. It seemed to possess something inside that didn't let me throw it away. I couldn't have it away from me. Soon I had it as a necklace. I have it ever since then. Perhaps do you want to take it with you?"

Inuyasha looked at her. Her crimson eyes were shining with tears for some reason, and he felt like an idiot. He just did not wanted to sadden more that beautiful face. He was feeling like a real bastard.

"Not now," said Inuyasha, firmly.

"You don't?" asked Setsura, with shining eyes.

"Not yet," replied Inuyasha. Besides, it was pointless to take from her a piece of his necklace. He never counted how many were the pieces of it before, but he could say that were forty… something. However, Inuyasha felt a strange happiness seeing her, with her face white as snow and bright with that smile. He felt like not sharing it with someone else.

"You are a very strange boy," said Setsura, winking at Inuyasha flirty, smiling between mischievous and sad. She leaned against him, knowing that he would not react like her.

"You are cold," said Inuyasha, and Setsura felt so sad, just like her name. "But it's not like I don't like it."

Setsura felt like melting when Inuyasha, showing some of an innocent charm, hugged her with his left arm, pressing her body against his, not letting go the magatama of his right hand, holding it with the fingers of Setsura.

"You are unfair."

Inuyasha laughed.

"And I still don't quite understand you."

"Silly man…"

* * *

"What's wrong, Tsurara?"

Rikuo was looking at Tsurara. She was walking from here to there in the room, obviously nervous and anxious. He could understand that she was worried for her mother, alone with that reckless boy, but he knew, and was sure that she knew too, that Inuyasha would not harm her mother under any circumstance.

"Waka…"

Tsurara looked at him. She looked really anxious now, and Rikuo was hugging her to him before he could knew it.

"Don't worry…"

"I can't, Waka," said she. "I always knew about the adventures of Okaa-sama with the two commandants of the Clan," recalled Tsurara. "She always loved them, but she never could be with them."

Rikuo stayed silent. Of course, he knew that. Everyone in the Clan knew it. He let her go.

"First Nurarihyon-sama. She followed him in the first Hyakki Yakou, and always loved him since then. But he met Youhime-sama and never pay any attention to Okaa-sama."

Tsurara was letting go her frustration for the unrequited love of her mother, and Rikuo could only listen to her, feeling terrible guilty for what his father and grandfather had done.

"Rihan-sama was the same. Okaa-sama raised him, took care of him, and loved him all the time. But again someone else appeared and neither Rihan-sama stayed with Okaa-sama."

Rikuo was speechless. But he was not stopping her from let out all what she wanted to say. At least, she would not have the same destiny as her mother.

"Her luck with men had always been terrible. I remember her, when I lived with her, she never could stay with some of her suitors. I never understood why."

"Don't you think… that now… could be the perfect time for her?" said Rikuo. "Maybe she has seen something on Inuyasha. I must agree that he is an idiot must of the time. But he is brave, strong, trustful, and kind for what I saw."

"Yes. I've see that too. But I don't know. What if she falls really hard for him? What if him doesn't see her the way she wants him to?"

"That… That will be up to them."

"Also, there is Hagoromo Gitsune-san too," remembered Tsurara. "It's obvious that she is having something for Inuyasha. He just an idiot and didn't realize it yet, but…"

"Look, I understand your worries but nothing will come of it now," said Rikuo, trying to calm her down.

"I know… Waka… What can I do to take this anxiety out of mi heart?" cried Tsurara, and Rikuo could not stand it anymore, so she embraced her strongly, trying to cope all her sadness into his arms.

"I don't know if this will help you," said Rikuo. "You are very precious to me. I don't know what could happen to your mother, with my old man and the old geezer. But I assure you…" Rikuo separated a little and looked at her yellow eyes. "I will not make their same mistakes."

"Waka…"

"It's only you. I only want you by my side. Don't ever dare to get away from me. And I will give my everything to you."

The intensity of his look on her was making Tsurara to blush. Nevertheless, she approached her face to his, just like Rikuo was doing with hers.

"Rikuo-sama!"

Rikuo and Tsurara sighed heavily. Damn people of the damn clan!

"What happened Aotabou?" asked Rikuo, far from irritated, while he separated from Tsurara once again. Aotabou was so nervous that he did not comment a thing of what he saw.

"It's them. People of the government had come, again…"

* * *

Inuyasha and Setsura were there for a long time already. By some reason, he did not felt like going anywhere, even when he wanted to start his search for Aizen and Naraku already. Even when the presence of Setsura under his left arm was cold. A cold, which was a kind of warm and kind. He could get used to that feeling.

"What are you thinking?"

Setsura had been seeing Inuyasha. He was, of course, not of the thoughtful guys.

"I've been wondering about you," answered him, straight as always. "How nice is having you near."

"W-W… What are you saying!"

Setsura blushed to the colour of her eyes, and Inuyasha looked at her, confused by her reactions.

"Well, it's still summer. The heat it's a problem. I like to refresh my body with your temperature."

Setsura was literally melting. She hid her face into his tunic, and Inuyasha laughed heartily.

"I really like your reactions," said Inuyasha, unaware of the effect of his words on Setsura. "Hey, are you okay? Damn it, don't sleep on me, you snow witch."

She was happy. For the first time in many years she could say she was happy. She only wanted to not let him go of her soon. Wanted to stay like that more time.

"Guess we have to return," said Inuyasha, getting up with her on his arms again.

"You never do as I want."

"Why would I do that?" asked Inuyasha, arrogant.

"Forget it."

Setsura just let him carry her to the house. Being on his arms was one of the best things she could wish with him. And to think that he had embraced her by his own will was making her blushing, and making her happier than ever. It was pointless. She could declare herself in love with that idiot.

"Don't dare to let me go."

"Of course not, silly. Surely you would break if you fall from my arms to the ground."

"I was not meaning… forget it…"

"Again with that?"

Inuyasha smiled, and kept running with her on his arms, and the strange sensation of having her with him, very close to his chest.

* * *

 **That's it for now. Hope you like it and bla bla...**


	8. Japan Minister of Defence

**Eight!**

 **I do not own any character, and make no money of this.**

* * *

It was surely a huge place, or so thought Ichigo, as he walked by that land, and he only had the house far behind him and vegetation, rocks and the horizon in front of him. That was still being Tokyo, right? If Ichigo tried to hear better, he could catch the sound of the cars and the usual loudness of the city. A big city, which somehow had a big portion of land like a dessert like that on it. Besides, Ichigo could sense Inuyasha, far from there, but definitely there, and with that snow woman with him. Ichigo could not blame him, since even he had been surprised when he saw the magatama of the Kotodama no Nenju hanging by the neck of that woman. Surely Inuyasha had many things to ask her. And it was obvious that she felt something for him, by the way she looked at Inuyasha and her reactions at the flirting of Hagoromo Gitsune with him. Inuyasha was a blind if he did not noticed that yet.

But Ichigo had another things in mind. He scratched his head, feeling a little irritated about what he was about to do, but he had not another choice. The things had gotten out of their hands, and besides, he need answers for some doubts that were eating his mind. So he reached the cell from his Shikakushou and dialled to the only number addressed on it.

As the cell was ringing, Ichigo felt more and more like an idiot. Was there a different path? No. He had to be sure. All the things that Rikuo told him were bothering him a lot. And if Inuyasha would only put a bit of himself and try to understand the magnitude of the events, maybe he would think of that as important, too.

"My, Kurosaki-san! It's good to hear you!"

"I had not say a word yet," ironized Ichigo. The anger was growing, and he knew why that was happening.

"Did you managed to trace where Aizen and Naraku could be?" asked Urahara, noticing the tone of Ichigo.

"Yeah. Things got ugly and they escaped again."

"That's bad to hear. But at least the Meidou works as we expected."

"Anyway, I did not called for that, yet. I had a big question in mind and I hope you will answer that sincerely."

"Shot then, Kurosaki-san."

Ichigo breathed. If it proved to be true, then the things would be far from worse. He was genuinely worried.

"What happened here when Inoue and I were in the Sengoku era?"

Urahara stayed silent, and Ichigo waited, holding his breath.

"I guess it was a matter of time," sighed Urahara. "Something terrible happened here, in those days when you and Inoue-san visited the Sengoku era to see if Aizen went there."

"What happened?" asked Ichigo again.

"A powerful Youkai got free from its seal and… he caused a big commotion in the world. The humans learned about the existence of Youkais, in those days."

Ichigo rubbed the bridge of his nose. So it was true.

"How the hell that happened?"

"It was an ancient Youkai, known as Alucard. He was strong and big enough to catch all the attention of the world. Do not worry," added Urahara. "Somehow, he was restrained and destroyed."

"What did the Soul Society about that?" asked Ichigo.

"Nothing. As you know, we are not allowed to interfere in matters of the Real World. We couldn't do anything."

"Just that? Why?"

"I told you already. It was a question and a pact of ages ago."

"And why didn't any of you, Rukia, Renji, Yoruichi-san, told me about it?"

"Just for the way you are reacting now, Kurosaki-san. We knew you would be upset about it, to not have been here in the moment and…"

"Help?"

"Yeah. Aren't you frustrated now?"

"I am," admitted Ichigo, lowering his voice and bowing his head. He was grateful that no one was near to see him like that. "But if somehow the things were contained, then I guess its fine."

He was not even close to feel like what he was saying, but he had more things to discuss. There were a moment of silence.

"I've heard of what is happening there now," Urahara anticipated the next question of Ichigo, before he managed to say it. "The captain Kurotsuchi told me what happened with Inuyasha-san and you in the Real World these days."

"So you… you all knew."

"Yes."

"And why you didn't move a finger!"

Ichigo let his rage to take over. That ancient and stupid laws had nothing to do with the things they were going through lately, did they?

"That were our orders. And I still am in the Sengoku era."

"Is that so? What on earth can you be doing there to not have joined us and stop that bastards? We had them! And Inuyasha almost died when Aizen attacked him the last night. What about Kagome? Would you just tell her that it was an expected lost?"

"We have no excuse. I know."

"Damn it…"

Just like that. With only that poor babbling they were excusing of the matters there. But it was not good to let his rage to speak for him. Ichigo breathed, trying to calm down. Urahara waited for him until Ichigo talked again.

"What about them?"

"They are fine," responded Urahara. "They are doing all what they can to help me with… what I am doing now."

Ichigo sighed, relieved. To know that Orihime and Kagome were doing their parts too, and were fine above all were very good news. He was not to say it, but he missed them so much, and was sure that Inuyasha was feeling the same as him.

"Then, I guess that's all."

"Yeah, it's okay. Don't never hesitate to call," said Urahara serious. "And… I am really sorry."

"No, it's not like that," said Ichigo looking around. "We will catch those scumbags for sure. No matter how it cost to us."

"I like to hear that."

"You just take care of those two. And…"

"I will tell them, don't worry."

"Thanks."

Ichigo hanged. He put the cell again into his Shikakushou and looked at the house behind him, very far away from his position. So he and Inuyasha should stay there until they find out what to do next. Maybe it was a matter of time.

But sit and wait had never been his forte. Ichigo scratched his head again.

* * *

"Are you okay, Gitsune-sama?"

"Of course I am. Why do you ask, Kyokotsu?"

"Well, that poor chair would tell us if it was not broken."

Gitsune walked over the rests of a chair, on which she was sitting a while. She was behaving like that for a while now. They were in one of the countless rooms of the house, and seeing Gitsune walk from here to there was not making it easy for Kyokotsu.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

Kyokotsu was not a fool, and she was seeing it obvious, even when Gitsune tried to evade the question there. She was feeling restless since that Hanyou boy had taken the Snow Woman with him, God knows where. But Kyokotsu did not knew how to calm down her master, since she did not have the slightest idea of what could they be doing. She has not idea of what her master could be feeling either, since Kyokotsu always had seen Gitsune as a perfect existence, far from the doubt and the uneasy feeling, which Kyokotsu was witnessing now.

"All the afternoon… I think it's about time to return, doesn't it?" exhaled Gitsune. She felt so frustrated and was growing inside her the urge to make them pay. For making her feel that way.

Until she and Kyokotsu felt someone behind their doors. And he talked. It was Kubinashi.

"Hagoromo Gitsune-sama. Nurarihyon-sama and Rikuo-sama requested your presence."

"Tell them to not bother me now. I'm in no mood…"

"Please, Gitsune-sama. The people of the human government had come again."

Gitsune looked at Kyokotsu, and, resigned, she walked out, to the meeting room.

* * *

"Ichigo-kun!"

"Kana."

Ichigo turned to see Kana, running towards him. She had found him there, in that lonely place where he expected to not be found by anyone. And it was far from the house. It should have been hard for her to reach that place.

"I've been looking for you…" breathed Kana, crouching a little to gain some air.

"You came here running?" asked Ichigo, getting close to her.

"Yeah. Rikuo-kun asked us to search for you and Inuyasha."

"What happened?" inquired Ichigo.

"People of the city had come again to talk with Rikuo-kun. They are the same which come to ask us for help to…" Kana breathed. "To help them with the aftermath of Alucard."

Ichigo looked at her, waiting for her to gain her breath. Then, when she looked more rested, he carried her with him on his arms and started to run fast towards the house.

"I… Ichigo-kun, I can walk!"

"I will not let you there. Not after you had come all the way to call me."

"But…"

Kana was blushing, but Ichigo did not noticed it, since he had located a red form jumping ahead of him. Ichigo accelerated and reached Inuyasha and Setsura on their run to the house.

"Ah, Ichigo."

"Are you returning at last?" observed Ichigo, looking at Inuyasha and Setsura, who was on his arms.

"Yeah, somehow the time passed by really fast. When we realized it was almost evening."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. What could be they doing to not noticing the time?

"What were you two doing so far away from the house?" asked Setsura, smiling with an accomplice look to Kana.

"I came… to tell Ichigo-kun…" said Kana, wishing to hide her face from the sceptic look of Setsura in the black tunic of Ichigo.

"Oh yeah. Inuyasha, something is happening in the house. We must hurry."

"Okay."

Ichigo and Inuyasha fastened their pace, and jumped through the trees and rocks, with the amazed women on their arms.

* * *

"Those two idiots have not come yet?"

Nurarihyon was starting to lose his patience. It was not like if he could not manage that situation. It was just that he wanted them there to know what was happening, after the apparition of Naraku in the world.

"Not yet," said Rikuo, entering in the crowded room, with Tsurara walking behind him.

"Still, I don't understand why we need those two," said Hitotsume, an old and prominent member of the clan, since the first generation.

"Indeed, we don't need them," conceded Nurarihyon, looking at the humans who had arrived, and now were sitting in front of him in the meeting room. Also, he saw the men they brought, who were from the Special Forces at least. "But they deserve to know."

The man with an eye in the middle of his face just clutched his tongue.

"My, old goat. You won't return to your old appearance, will you?"

Gitsune was there too, and sat with all that humans and Youkais, with Kyokotsu behind her.

"And you are not returning to Kyoto, damn fox?" countered Nurarihyon, smiling annoyed.

"Not yet. Here are many things I want to see now."

"Like that spoiled Hanyou?"

"Pretty much. Not that you care."

Even the humans could felt the tension, and was enough already to be in a terrifying place like that. Like a horror house but with real Youkais.

"Should we start now?"

A man with bored voice talked. He was sitting among the committee of visitants of the city, in the middle of the room with all that eyes focused on him. But he looked unfazed at Nurarihyon and Rikuo.

"I guess we have not choice," said Nurarihyon. "What do you want of us now?"

"I want you to tell me what happened the last days, in those places so near to your… house," said that man, looking angry at them.

"An ancient demon appeared again, and he caused all that commotion," said Nurarihyon, straight to the point.

"Nothing else?"

"What else could it be?"

"Don't mess with me, freak," said that man, standing. Many Youkais of the clan were about to jump at him to make him pay.

"There, there," said Nurarihyon, sitting on the floor. Even Gitsune was mad, and looking at that man with hatred. Youhime was with him, and was holding his hand. "We were dealing with him," continued Nurarihyon, squeezing her hand as well. "He killed many of my men in the process, and we want to stop him as much as you do."

"So, he is still alive?" asked the man, looking at them all, mockingly. "I can't believe that the almighty Youkais couldn't deal with just one of you."

"He has weapons that you could not understand, human," said Rikuo darkly. "So don't speak about matters beyond your comprehension."

"Beyond my comprehension, you say," repeated that man. "I've been dealing with all of your people these days, and believe me: far from amazing it was a headache."

It was obvious that the people in the government had put in charge a man with no fears and foremost, a man who hated Youkais. Or at least everything who could not be considered as normal.

"That's why I couldn't trust the claims of those onmyoujis. Can you see it now, little Yura?"

That man turned his face to see a girl standing in the door of the room, with many men backing her up from behind. Rikuo and the others turned to see her as well. She was dressed as always, with her white hitoe and her blue skirt. And her hair was still short. Keikain Yura looked at them all with an apologizing look on her face.

"I am sorry," said Yura, walking into the room. "Nakatani-san is having serious issues dealing with Youkais lately."

As always, Yura was talking with her usual Kyoto dialect, and Nakatani looked at her surprised. So that little prodigy really trusted that bunch of freaks.

"Is there anything else?" asked Rikuo, after the surprise of having Yura there. All his classmates and Tsurara were their waving greetings at her, and Yura responded them smiling. Where was Kana? Yura could not find her into that crowded room.

"Those two… how did you called?" asked Nakatani to Yura, with sarcasm. "Strong presences? Are you in touch with even more powerful beings lately?"

"You don't have to worry about them, minister," said Nurarihyon. "Those two of you are talking about are idiots, and above all, they are our allies."

"Allies of you? Allies of whom? Who are you by the way?"

Nakatani looked at Nurarihyon once more and Nurarihyon sighed.

"I am Nurarihyon. Can't you see it?"

"The Nurarihyon I remember was a little old man with big head. You look more like the freak of weird hair there," said Nakatani, looking at Rikuo, who was squeezing his katana.

"I am Nurarihyon, and I can prove it if you want," said Nurarihyon standing, and emanating his black Osore from his body.

"It's not necessary," said Yura, stepping ahead to stop him. "Nakatani-san, it's true. That is the young form of Nurarihyon."

Nakatani looked at Nurarihyon again and spit on the floor. Yura exhaled.

"Well, are you showing to us that two 'idiots'?" asked Nakatani, remarking the word idiots with the movement of his fingers.

"Ah, they should get here…" started Nurarihyon.

But suddenly, two individuals entered in the room surrounded by a cloud of dust, so fast that they startled everyone there. Nakatani moved back, his crew moved with him surrounding his leader. Yura adopted a defensive position and so did her people. Nurarihyon and Rikuo bowed their heads, and the rest of the Clan sweat dropped.

"…in any minute," concluded Nurarihyon.

"We are late," said the first man, dressed in black and with orange hair. Yura noticed that he was carrying two swords, one big on his back and one small on his waist, with a girl on his arms. "Sorry to make you wait."

"Keh!" said the other. Yura looked at him. Dressed all in red, with a simple katana on his waist, long and silver hair, dog ears on his head, and Setsura on his arms.

"If you two just were not so effusive," said Nurarihyon, moving his head. The damage was done.

"What on earth are you!" exclaimed Nakatani, surrounded by his men, with their guns unfolded and aiming at Inuyasha. "Let that woman and the girl go!"

"Ah?"

Inuyasha approached a little to him and Nakatani stepped back, but Ichigo grabbed Inuyasha by his tunic, still not letting Kana on the floor.

"Calm down, minister," said Nurarihyon resigned. "These two are those of we were talking. The one with dog ears is Inuyasha, and the other… well, you can't see him since he is a Shinigami."

"I warned you to not mess with me," growled Nakatani. "Are you telling me that a real Shinigami is in this room?"

"And he is carrying a girl on his arms, yes," said Rikuo. "Now, stop pointing your fucking guns at them."

Nakatani was furious, but he ordered his men to back off. They guarded their weapons again.

"What is doing here the minister of defence?" asked Ichigo to Kana, while he let her on the floor.

"He is who came the first time when the matter of Alucard happened," explained Kana, pulling Ichigo with her by his hand. Yura was looking at him in awe. "I guess that what happened the last days with Naraku caught his attention again."

"I don't wonder why," said Ichigo, looking at the little girl in front of him.

"Inuyasha, we must sit too," said Setsura, making Inuyasha to look at her. Inuyasha put Setsura on the floor and looked around the room. Until he found Gitsune sitting there, and he walked to her with Setsura, and they took their sit with her.

"Where have you been?" asked Gitsune, not able to control herself.

"Are you jealous?" mocked Setsura, showing her tongue.

"Keep doing that and I will cut your tongue," warned Gitsune, seriously. But before things got uglier with them Inuyasha raised both hands and put them on the heads of the two women.

"Shaddap, damn it."

Both women looked at him, who was still looking at that man in the middle of the room, and then they looked at each other, surprising everyone when they smiled.

"I only can see one, and the other is a Shinigami. You expect me to swallow that?" asked Nakatani, looking at Nurarihyon and then to Yura, who nodded.

"I guess they are the two strong essences we felt when we were coming," said Yura, looking at Rikuo. "They did not disappeared like the other two. So I must assume that they are on our side, right?"

"Which side would that be?" asked Inuyasha, crossing his arms.

"They are trying to solve this on their way, Inuyasha," said Nurarihyon. "A while ago they cooperated with us to hide once more that the Youkais exist."

"So you are the feudal lords, aren't you?" said Inuyasha, studying them, especially that man who talked for them.

"Feudal lords? What are you saying?"

"Damn it," cursed Ichigo. "Inuyasha, the times changed. There are not feudal lords anymore. These are…"

But Ichigo looked at Inuyasha and decided that it did not worth his explanation.

"It's the first time I see a Shinigami," said Yura, looking at Ichigo intently.

"I was wondering the same," said Ichigo, looking at her. "Why the kids of this house can see me?"

That was a question that he thought seriously for the first time.

"I can see you since I have some kind of spiritual powers," said Yura. Inuyasha noticed her words and moved his ears, hearing her. Setsura and Gitsune noticed his behaviour. "I guess that the humans here are so exposed to the Youki that they are able to see you now."

"That explain many things," observed Ichigo, looking at Kana.

"What business have you here?" asked Inuyasha, looking angry at the committee of adult humans there. He did not even knew them, but their attitude was annoying him.

"You should behave your tone, freak," said the man which seemed to be their leader. "I may have you executed given the times we are living now."

"Hoh? I want to see that."

Inuyasha raised from his sit and the men around that man stand too, but Ichigo appeared in the blink of an eye next to Inuyasha, and hit him hard on his head.

"Try to stay calm, damn it."

"You bastard."

But the seriousness in the face of Ichigo made Inuyasha to think the things better. He was not used to see Ichigo like that.

"Now, what is your point, minister?" asked Rikuo, after exhale a long and tired breath.

"I want to know to what I am fighting now," said Nakatani, looking at Rikuo. "The things are far from calm now. After all the disaster of the last weeks with that big monster and now with terrorism in the very Tokyo. People are very scared."

It was true. They could say that even when they had not leave the house yet, since their last encounter with Aizen and Naraku.

"Who provoked the situations of the last days?"

"That events were orchestrated by an ancient Youkai, as we told you already," said Nurarihyon. "His name is Naraku and he is active again these days. He started to gather many Youkais in the country to form a new clan. That clan is called Genkaku and with that, Naraku had pulled all this mess."

"That Naraku man, is he powerful?" asked Nakatani. He had seen with his own eyes the reach of the skills of the Youkais. Like the kids of that academy.

"Indeed, he is," said Nurarihyon. "He was able to kill people in that avenue with just his presence. He killed many more returning to us one of our own skills," Ichigo furrowed his eyebrows with the memory. "He can make explosions of venomous miasma, and the remains of that is what you can see in the skies now."

Nakatani was rubbing his temples with the words of Nurarihyon. Things were uglier of what he could expect at first.

"Then, what can we do to stop him?"

"Well, we are trying to figure that, too."

"What do you mean?"

"We don't know where he went," replied Nurarihyon, feeling tired. "Besides, he has an ally, and for what I heard of him, he is very strong."

"There are two, then?"

"Yeah," said Rikuo. "The last one almost killed Inuyasha."

Inuyasha just closed his eyes and moved his face to another direction. Setsura smiled, and Gitsune squeezed his hand.

Nakatani was breathing heavily, but somehow he was trying to calm himself. When he did it, Nakatani picked himself up.

"Well, then I guess we proved right your position," said Nakatani to Yura.

"I am glad you can see it," said Yura, nodding.

"Well, then we will take our leave," said Nakatani. "I really hope that our cooperation will work as good as the first time."

He made some kind of bow, and then, looking as if he was hating himself for doing that, he walked to the entrance, with his people walking behind him.

"What the hell was with that guy?"

Everyone sweat dropped at the words of Inuyasha, when the minister left the room and walked to the exit.

"That man is someone very important nowadays, you know?" explained Wakana, sitting behind Inuyasha. "He is what we call a 'minister of defence'. Him is in charge of the army and stuff like that, doesn't he?" asked Wakana, looking at Rikuo, who smiled at his mother.

"Yeah."

"Army? The human armies in my times were so stupid," remembered Inuyasha. Everyone was listening to his talk. "They used to try and kill each other most of the time. They also tried to hunt us down as Youkais. I guess the army now is the same."

"More or less," said Ichigo. "I don't know if they still chase Youkais, but they still kill each other, but this time on wars between countries. Also, they have weapons to wipe us all in the blink of an eye."

"Nonsense."

"It's the truth, pup," said Gitsune. "The time had passed, and the humans had invented more ways to kill themselves and every little thing which breathe. They used that kind of destructive weapons in the past."

Inuyasha was still doubtful. That kind of power was impossible to achieve. It should be some kind of trick.

"Well, I guess we have to start the dinner now," said Wakana, to Tsurara and Youhime, who smiled and followed her to the kitchen. "You all must be very hungry."

"Yeah, you are right," said Nurarihyon, and he smiled at Youhime before she entered the kitchen with the other two women. The rest of the clan moved too, to their respective places in the house.

Inuyasha got to his feet, and walked out to the courtyard. He had some vague hope that something would happen in the day and told them where Naraku and Aizen could be. But nothing come, except that stupid human, minister or whatever he was.

"What do you think?" asked Ichigo, who had followed him to the courtyard, along with Setsura, Gitsune, Kana, Rikuo, and that new girl.

"What can I think?" said Inuyasha. "The things are bad enough without that bastard and his complaints."

"This is getting out of our hands, Inuyasha," said Ichigo. "I've never thought that it would be this wrong. And the Soul Society has not move a finger yet."

"It's better this way," said Inuyasha. "Did you talked with… that guy?"

Ichigo knew that Inuyasha was talking of Urahara.

"Yeah, he told me what he and the others are doing, and I told him what happened to us here," said Ichigo. Kana and the others were looking at them with curiosity. "He told me that their orders are to stay in their places. To not do a thing with this mess."

"Even with that Aizen guy involved in this?"

"I don't understand it either."

"Fuck 'em."

"What are you talking about?" asked Gitsune, not standing with her curiosity.

"Of some guys from where we came," said Inuyasha. "They can't do anything here, and I think it's better."

"From where did you came?" asked Yura, looking at Ichigo. Her bodyguards and fellow onmyoujis were walking out of the meeting room to another place in that big house.

"I am from Karakura," said Ichigo. "And Inuyasha came here from the Sengoku era."

"So it's true that you are some kind of time travellers?"

"Kind of."

"And as a Shinigami you did not came here from the Soul Society?"

"Well, nope. Since I gained my Shinigami powers from a different way than the normal Shinigamis."

"How happened that?"

Yura was a curious girl. And Ichigo was not able to stop telling her of his situation. Inuyasha resigned to let that girl talk, and Ichigo to tell his origins once again, so he sat on the ground, crossed his arms, and looked at the skies, where the stars were few. Actually, Inuyasha could not see a damn star, since that poisonous cloud was hiding them.

"Fuck."

"What's wrong, Inuyasha?" asked Gitsune. Inuyasha looked at her, since it was the first time he could recall that she called him by his name.

"Nothing, I am just getting bored."

"Wait for dinner it's not your forte, right?" mocked Gitsune. "What about if we go to the city?" offered Gitsune, with hope. Hopefully it would be only she and Inuyasha.

"What would be in the city to cheer me up?" asked Inuyasha.

He had visited that city once, with Kagome. Maybe it was because he was lazy by nature, or because he was bored that time too, but he had not enjoyed that trip so much. Somehow he managed to get it through, otherwise Kagome would be very upset with him.

"Well, we should know just going there."

"Forget it," said Nurarihyon, walking to them. "Youhime is cooking and I don't want to upset her with your absences. Not that I care if you are not here, fox."

"Said that to…"

"He is right," said Inuyasha, and Gitsune looked at him, hurt. "Once we have dinner, I can go with you to hell if necessary, but food comes first."

It was a relief so big, that Gitsune sat and leaned on Inuyasha's chest, making him to look at her.

"What are you doing?"

"Just a token of my gratitude."

"What did I do?"

"Being who you are. It's not enough?"

"Enough is your long timed token, you filthy fox. Get away from him!" exclaimed Setsura, pulling Inuyasha by his tunic.

"My. Aren't you being so selfish?" said Gitsune, showing her tongue to Setsura. "You had him all the afternoon."

"This is not a contest!"

"And this is getting a little crazy. When the things got like this?" asked Rikuo, who had watched all, incredulous.

"I've been wondering the same," said Ichigo, standing to his side with Kana and Yura. Nurarihyon was laughing at the scene with the two women and the oblivious Inuyasha between them. "I guess he is not noticing it yet since he is not used to it."

"What are you laughing of, you old goat!" exclaimed Setsura and Gitsune in unison.

Inuyasha sighed. It was not as bad as the first times, but he still could not understand their attitude. For now, he would just let them do as their wish. It was not like if he had a reason to stop them, right?

* * *

 **I am enjoying a lot writing this. I guess it will have more people watching when we reach Rosario to Vampire, or Fairy Tail. There we go...**


	9. First Sights of Toraburu

As he was gazing up to the sky, clouded and illuminated by the lights of the city, Inuyasha was thinking of Kagome. How was she? Would be she all right? She had to, if that man of the hat did not say anything bad about her to Ichigo. Inuyasha used to think of Kagome all the time. Especially when he was in situations like that, when a beautiful woman was leaning on him. That made him wish to have Kagome with him. To make her all the things that he wanted to do now with the woman on his side.

"What are you thinking?"

Gitsune looked at him from his chest. An arm of her was around his waist and the other was resting on his chest as well, and Inuyasha looked at her.

"Not much, really," lied Inuyasha.

"It doesn't look like if it was not much," said Setsura, sitting with him. "Your face says otherwise."

"Really?"

Meanwhile Ichigo was talking with the new girl. At least she was new to him and Inuyasha.

"What are you exactly?"

"I am an Onmyouji," explained Yura. She was sitting with Ichigo, Kana, Rikuo and Tsurara a little behind of Inuyasha, Setsura and Gitsune. Tsurara had come with them since Youhime and Wakana told her that they would be enough to prepare the dinner. "Our duty is to seal and purify bad spirits."

"I see," said Ichigo, thinking of his Shinigami fellows. "My duty is some kind like yours, but we only send the souls to the Soul Society and destroy the hollows. I haven't see a single hollow in a long time, by the way."

Now that Ichigo come to think of it, he had not seen a hollow since he met Inuyasha and Kagome, almost two weeks ago. He was expecting to see some in Tokyo, but he could not sense or see any of them. That area was well controlled or so it seemed.

"Well, I've heard that the Shinigamis in Tokyo have the matters of the hollows well controlled," said Yura. "I have seen one or two hollows in my life. They are very frightening."

"Yeah, they are not very pleasant to see."

"Hollow?" asked Kana. "Those things you fight, Ichigo-kun?"

"Yup. They are very dangerous to the souls still bounded to this earth," explained Ichigo. "We are used to spend entire nights to chase them when they appear."

"So you are not used to sleep so much," observed Yura.

"You can say that. But I am not the only one," conceded Ichigo. "Look at Inuyasha. He hasn't the duty to fight hollows nor anything of the sort, but he doesn't sleep so much either."

"Why is that?" asked Tsurara, wanting to know more about the love interest of her mother.

"All his life he has been fighting," said Ichigo, remembering what Kagome told him and Orihime about Inuyasha. "Since he was a kid. The times when he lived were very cruel and dangerous."

' _I am sure Okaa-sama would like to hear of this.'_ Thought Tsurara looking at her and Inuyasha.

"I still remember how the things were four hundred years ago," said Nurarihyon, sitting a little far from them and joining to their conversation. "Hard times. Humans and Ayashis killed each other all the time. The wars of humans did not help to solve our problems. But sadly, those times are what I recall the most, when I think of what is happening now."

"That is not a good sign," said Youhime, who had approached them from the kitchen. "I remember our times too, Ayakashi-sama. I don't think I would last much if I didn't met you."

Nurarihyon took the hand of Youhime into his when she said that.

"The dinner is ready, by the way."

"That's good to hear," said Inuyasha, who, due to his boring, had laid his body on the grass of the ground.

"See, Inuyasha? We will go for a ride after dinner," remembered Gitsune.

"I know."

"You are crazier than ever if you think you are going with him alone," said Setsura, while she and the others were standing and walking to the dinner room.

"Maybe I am."

Inuyasha yawned, but he walked to the room, from where a very pleasant smell was coming. Those three noisy women knew how cook for sure, if the smell only was making his stomach to growl.

Once inside, Ichigo still could not figure how all that many Youkais were fitting inside, and from where had come all that food. He looked around and saw that that was a nice atmosphere. Maybe not as nice as the first time, when he and Inuyasha had just arrived there, but maybe that was because of the loss of their comrades into the hands of Naraku the past nights. Cursing him and Aizen, Ichigo tried to focus on his dinner and the people around him.

Inuyasha sat into his usual place, and soon Tsurara appeared with the service and she left it in front of him. Inuyasha was hungry, and almost did not noticed the intense stare of the snow girl on him.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Tsurara walked into the kitchen again. What was happening? Inuyasha was starting to think that it must be something he had done, to have all that problems all of sudden.

Not paying more attention to that, he started to eat. Until the hand of Setsura appeared from his right side and cleaned his mouth.

"You are a helpless boy," said she cutely. Or so Inuyasha thought.

"Is that so?" interceded Gitsune, sitting on the left side of Inuyasha. "I can take a better care of you."

Inuyasha stayed silent, eating, and trying to think of another thing while he ate. He had never been good with women, even when he respected and cared for them. The only women who had been that close with him where Kagome and Kikyou, but neither of them were there with him.

"Boy, I don't know if you are a lucky or an unlucky guy," said Nurarihyon, while he was having his rice from the hands of Youhime.

"What do you mean?" asked Inuyasha, clueless.

"Never mind."

"Anyway, won't you have a shower or something? I haven't see you bathing since you came here," observed Rikuo, looking at Ichigo and Inuyasha, sat in different places, eating like everyone else.

"Well," said Ichigo. "It would be very nice if you could lend us your bathroom."

"I guess we can," said Nurarihyon. "But wouldn't be better for all if we all go to the bathhouse near? It's been a while and…" Nurarihyon looked at Youhime. "I guess it will be fun."

"Bathhouse? What is that?" asked Inuyasha, with his mouth full.

"A place where we all can take a splash, wash, and…" Gitsune leaned to Inuyasha and squeezed his face with her finger. "We can learn many things there."

Kyokotsu was waving her head, sitting behind Gitsune.

"Even when you are running all the time, you don't seem to sweat that much," said Setsura, approaching her face to Inuyasha, apparently to smell him.

"Would that be a problem?"

"Not at all," responded Gitsune, while Setsura nodded. "You smell like forest, plants and…"

But she got silent, when she realized that everyone in the room were looking at them. She cleared her throat and look at them defiantly. Her eyes opened widely when she noticed that Inuyasha was sniffing her, for every inch he could reach without touching her.

"What is doing that bastard?!" startled Ichigo, trying to get up, but Kana and Yura stopped him grabbing his Shikakushou.

"You have a sweet smell. A very sweet smell… and… also you are…"

Inuyasha stopped. It would be better to left unsaid what he had sensed in her. Gitsune smiled at him and winked an eye at him.

"And you, by other hand…"

He turned and smelled Setsura the same way as he did with Gitsune. Setsura blushed, but she could barely hide the big smile that was menacing to appear on her face.

"You smell like rain," said Inuyasha. "Snow. I never liked the snow."

Setsura lose all sign of hope and happiness with his words. Her shoulders fell, her face turned pale and her eyes lost their brightness, while a tense cold was falling over all of them. However, that coldness was not there by her powers, but it was there by the uneasy feeling that followed Inuyasha's words.

"Until now."

Tsurara was about to throw an ice hammer to Inuyasha's head, but Rikuo stopped her in time. Only when she heard the last words of Inuyasha, her world filled with colour again, just like the face of her mother.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Snow is somewhat beautiful. White, pure, kind."

"Damn it, Inuyasha," said Ichigo, worried, from his seat away from Inuyasha. "What he is saying is very unlike him."

Kana and Yura stared at Ichigo, wondering if Inuyasha was really that dense.

"Well. I guess that I can see why they are head over heels for you," murmured Nurarihyon.

"What?"

"Never mind."

"Ichigo-kun. Inuyasha is always like that?" asked Kana, while she had a pot on her hand and chopsticks in the other.

"Not that I know," said Ichigo. "For me it's the first time seeing him like this."

"He looks like a very nice man," said Yura. "I've read and heard many things of him in all my years as an onmyouji. He is a big legend among Youkais."

Ichigo smiled.

"And so are you. Kurosaki Ichigo."

The words left Yura's mouth with a firm and strong tone. Ichigo looked at her, surprised.

"I know what you have done, Kurosaki-san," said Yura, returning to her usual way to address him.

Everyone else, except Kana, were looking at Inuyasha, and at what he was doing. Maybe that was why Ichigo felt suddenly so trapped by the stare of that little girl.

"How can you know that?" asked Ichigo.

"My grand grandfather told me," answered Yura. "All the matters with the Soul Society, the betrayal of that Aizen man, how you defeated him and the war with the quincies. We are aware of what happened, the consequences for the world. And it was a big surprise to find someone like you here."

Ichigo felt like blushing.

"Well, it's not a big deal."

"Believe me it is. If that Aizen man had won that battle, the consequences for both worlds would be as dangerous as if we let the normal humans to know about the Youkais."

Ichigo stayed silent. He was not used to the praises, and when they came, he accepted them with modesty. It was a hard thing to do now, for some reason.

"When you told us about your adventures before meeting Inuyasha you didn't say that they were that important," said Kana, looking at Ichigo.

"Since they weren't, Kana," responded Ichigo. "We did what we had to do those times," added he, remembering all of his comrades, all the sacrifices, all the fears.

"So, you are strong?" asked Yura, sounding genuinely curious.

"Kind of."

Obviously, Ichigo was not saying them of his true powers, and the fact that he could even stop their breathing if he wanted to.

The rest of the dinnertime passed without more complications, except the race of the two women on the sides of Inuyasha, who were trying to feed them or clean his mouth, and killed each other with just their glares. For everyone else there that was like seeing a novel or a movie. Especially the attitude of the oblivious Inuyasha, who was still letting them do as they wished.

When they ended, they went out to the courtyard again, to wait for the moment to go to the bathhouse. It would be the very first time of Inuyasha in a place like that, since not even in his time he had went to one of those places.

Therefore, he was leaning on the branch of that sakura tree that he used as his own now. He was letting the time flow, and waiting to the next morning to go to the streets and search for the bastards who were scaring the hell out of the people there. Ichigo had told him his approval to their research the next morning, so they would spend that night trying to relax, after the beating of the last night.

"What are you thinking?"

Inuyasha looked down and found Gitsune, sitting on his lap again.

"Nothing really," said Inuyasha. "Just wishing the time to go faster."

"You hate to have me with you that bad?" asked Gitsune, sounding hurt.

"Not really," sighed Inuyasha. "I was thinking of Naraku and Aizen. If I would only just send everything and everybody to hell, I would go after them."

"Even me?"

"Especially you," joked Inuyasha, pinching her cheek.

"I can help you with that," said Setsura form down the tree, and another snowball hit Gitsune and almost made her fell down to the ground, but Inuyasha jumped with her and landed easily.

"So? Are we going or what?"

"We are just waiting for the girls to take their things," answered Ichigo, walking towards them with Rikuo. "They are always like this."

"Tell me about it," said Nurarihyon, appearing from the room near. "I have four hundred years of this already, and it will never change."

"Keh! We can be going ahead."

"That would be very rude," said Gitsune, still on his arms, while Setsura was biting the sleeve of her long furisode. "But if you want, you and I can be going now."

"Really?"

"You will wait, damn it," said Ichigo, hitting Inuyasha on his head.

They were arguing still, when the girls came.

"Okay, we can go!" cheered Youhime, reaching Nurarihyon and walking with him to the main door.

"At last," grumbled Inuyasha.

He let Gitsune down on her feet and walked behind Nurarihyon and Youhime. Soon he felt that Setsura and Gitsune were following him closely, and he only just closed his eyes, sighed, put his hands behind his head and kept walking.

"I am really worried about that," said Ichigo, looking how Inuyasha was walking and the two women who were following him.

"Why? Inuyasha is bad with women?" asked Kana, innocently.

Ichigo looked at her, and noticed that Rikuo, Tsurara, Yura, Saori and Natsumi were looking at him behind her.

"Nope," said Ichigo. "In fact, he cares a lot for them. It's just…"

Thinking of Kagome, and what would be her reaction of the situation of Inuyasha, and his natural animal magnetism with those two was a terrifying thing to think. When the things got out of hand?

But apparently Inuyasha did not see that as bad, since he had not did anything to stop them yet. Maybe, just as Ichigo thought already, Inuyasha was not used to be pampered like that for any woman, except Kagome.

Ichigo remembered those three guards of the Train Station, and the attitude of Rangiku towards Inuyasha. Indeed, he should have a thing that was making him look like that to the women of that time. Ichigo could recall that almost everyone in the Sengoku era used to fear Inuyasha about his powers and Youkai heritage. That would be why Inuyasha did not believed that anyone, even that Setsura and Gitsune, were interested romantically in him.

"Shall we going too?"

Yura was looking at him, and so were Rikuo and the others. Ichigo sighed.

"Let's go."

Once they were in the street, walking to the public baths behind Nurarihyon and Inuyasha, and their companions, Ichigo took a good look around for the first time since he, and Inuyasha got there.

"I've been thinking, what district is this?"

"This is the Ukiyoe district, Ichigo-kun," replied Kana, walking by his side. "You had never been here before?"

"No. There are many places, really many places, in Tokyo that I've never visited before."

"This district is well known to have the Main House of the Nura Clan on it," said Rikuo darkly. "But only a few lucky guys knew of it before. Now the entire fucking government knows."

"Somehow, I can understand your point," conceded Ichigo nodding and thinking of the Soul Society.

"Where are we going?" asked Inuyasha, making everyone there to fall.

"To the bath house," said Gitsune smiling. "You really are helpless, Inuyasha."

"Really?" said Inuyasha, thoughtful. "I can smell some salty water and also sweet odours from here. Also…"

Inuyasha pointed with his finger to his front, while they had walked three blocks already from the house. He also could felt the unmistakable smell of Youkais there.

"That place is near," said Nurarihyon. "You will like it, Youhime."

"Really, Ayakashi-sama?"

They both started some of their now well-known lovey chats. Inuyasha sighed.

"What? Are you feeling lonely or something?" asked Gitsune, hugging the left arm of Inuyasha as they kept walking.

"What makes you think that?"

"You are sighing more than ever."

"I'm often to get bored soon."

Setsura was red of fury, but due to something into her chest, she would like to call it pride, she was not hugging the other arm of Inuyasha.

Ichigo was seeing it all from behind, while he walked with Rikuo and the others.

"That guy surely is a lucky one."

"You think so?" asked Ichigo.

"More or less. The interesting thing will begin when Inuyasha notice their feelings at last," said Rikuo. He dared to look at Tsurara, and her hair was hiding her eyes.

Finally, they reached the bathhouse. It was a big building with some signs to call the attention of the passengers. Nurarihyon got inside with Youhime walking by his side. Inuyasha entered sniffing around and moving his head. Gitsune was still hanging of his arm, and Setsura was following them with a killing glare on her face. Ichigo and the others entered after them.

"Now what?"

"Have you never been in a bathhouse before?" asked Rikuo mockingly to Ichigo.

"Of course I did, you moron," replied Ichigo with a vein popping on his head. "It's just that I am a little worried about Inuyasha."

"You really do believe that he is that stupid?" asked Rikuo.

While they were talking, Tsurara and the girls went to the left side inside the bathhouse through a door covered by a curtain with the 'onna' kanji on it, after they had talked with the girl in charge of the place, who told them to do so in order to undress and go to the baths.

"Something like that," said Ichigo, as he and Rikuo went to the right side, passing through a red curtain with the 'otoko' kanji painted on it. "Even more now that I can't see him here."

"Oh, fuck," understood Rikuo. "Do you believe that he went to the girl's bath?"

"I really hope he didn't."

"Are you cosplayers or something?" asked a boy who was in there too, in the undressing room.

"Why do you ask?" inquired Rikuo rolling his eyes.

"Your hair, and of those before of you," replied the boy. "A while ago another two dudes entered, and with you, they had the weirdest hairstyle of earth."

Rikuo felt the urge to hit the boy on his head for his comments, but tried to stay calm.

"Sometimes I want to forget that they are just humans," recognized Rikuo, while he and Ichigo were undressing to enter into the baths.

"Well, when I am in my body I never restrain myself," said Ichigo cracking his fingers.

"Good thing for you that the boy couldn't see you," observed Rikuo.

"Maybe he would have pointed the weird my hair is," said Ichigo, rubbing his head. "I am used to it now."

They entered into the baths. That was a big and huge place, where were many men already. Surely, that was due to the weather. Even when the summer was dying, the air was still hot in there.

Ichigo noted that Nurarihyon was there already, and was washing himself to enter into the water.

"Where is Inuyasha?"

Ichigo was praying for Inuyasha and not having him into the girl's bath, or the things would got ugly again. However, to his relief, Inuyasha emerged from the hot water behind them.

"What?"

"Nothing," replied Ichigo relieved.

"Weird."

"And who do you think is to blame?"

"You?"

"No, damn it!"

Nurarihyon and Rikuo sweat dropped, and after clean themselves they got into the big tubs of the place. Ichigo followed them after a while and after his discussion with Inuyasha.

Meanwhile in the girls side…

"This place must have a hole or something," was saying Gitsune. After washing her body and getting into a bathtub with Setsura, Tsurara, Wakana, Kana, Yura, Saori, Natsumi, Youhime and Kyokotsu, she was searching under the water for a hole or something like that, to get into the men's bath.

"Have you thought about been found there by another man?" asked Setsura, full of herself. She was happy since it was very improbable that Gitsune would find Inuyasha, even if she were willing to swim under that wall to reach him.

"Don't worry, snow brat," mocked Gitsune when she came again to the surface. "If there is not a way, we always can make one! Besides, something here tells me that there is a way."

"Kitsune-sama, please do not do something reckless," begged Youhime, sitting in the edge of the tub.

"Let her be, Youhime-sama," suggested Tsurara, sitting under the water and leaning the back of her head on the legs of Kana, who was sitting in the edge like Youhime.

"That's sounds fun!" said Saori, swimming towards Gitsune. Natsumi followed her, excited about what they were about to do.

"I've always thought that the boys were supposed to try and see into the girl's bathroom," observed Yura, making bubbles under the water from time to time. "When did we exchange our roles?"

"That's because you don't know him yet," sighed Saori, blushing. Gitsune turned and smiled at her.

On the other side, Inuyasha was moving his ears. An uneasy feeling was extending from his spine to all of his body. The feeling of something bad coming near.

"Is the water cold, Inuyasha?" asked Rikuo, who was sitting on his side.

"Nope. It's just a bad feeling."

"That's why you are shivering like if you were sitting on ice or something?" asked Ichigo.

"Maybe…" recognized Inuyasha.

"You must take it easy, Inuyasha," said Nurarihyon. He was sitting next to Ichigo and in front of Inuyasha and Rikuo. By some kind of good luck, they had the place for them since all of the customers had leave a while ago.

"Yeah…"

But that feeling only grow big when, under the water and on his right side, he felt something under the water. Resigned, and after receive a nod from the others, who had felt that as well, Inuyasha dived into the water.

Soon he found the reason of his shivers. Gitsune was swimming towards him through a not so dark hole into the wall of stone. How was that possible? The hole looked like a tunnel and it was impossible to be of that size.

Gitsune smiled under the water and reaching Inuyasha, she pressed her body against his. Inuyasha was literally boiling when he saw her like that, in all her glory. Her breast were pressed against his chest, her smile was beautiful and mischievous, and by little he was about to send it all to hell and let go of his libido. After all, he was still a man in an everlasting mating season.

So stunned was he, that he almost did not noticed the other two girls who were watching them from the depths of the hole. Damn women…

Inuyasha separated Gitsune from him a little, and pointed with his finger to the surface. She smiled more and shocked her head. She turned around and swam in opposite direction. Her figure hypnotized Inuyasha. Her white skin, her soft breast, the way she was showing him all of her with every stroke.

Inuyasha got to the surface again, red, and tired for some reason.

"Success!"

Gitsune was happy, and when she made a high five with Saori and Natsumi, who were both red as never before, she was making sure that everyone there knew what happened.

"You did it?" asked Setsura, who all that time had been quiet and, sadly, was the first asking that.

"Of course! These places are set to things like this," said Gitsune proudly, and breathing heavily. "It was a piece of cake!"

Saying that she could not swept away the excitement. And the warm sensation on her whole body after grabbing Inuyasha like she did. She still could remember his strength, the vision of him standing under the water. She wanted more.

"I will not let you do as you please!" exclaimed Setsura, noticing that Gitsune was about to dive again.

"Want to go with us?"

"Us?"

For all the women present the fact that Saori and Natsumi had go with Gitsune under the hot water to spy on Inuyasha was unbelievable. At least until that moment.

"Did you two go with her?" asked Wakana.

"Well, you can said that," said Saori, evasively.

"We just thought that you were playing or fooling around!" exclaimed Setsura.

"It was unexpected," said Natsumi, holding herself. What she and Saori saw into the water between Gitsune and Inuyasha was sending chills through her spine. She could barely hide the stress between her legs. Saori was having more luck than she was.

"Just what did you do stupid fox!" asked Setsura angrily.

"You better don't dare to do that to Rikuo-sama! Whatever you did!" exclaimed Tsurara, getting out of the water and putting her hands on her waist.

"Don't worry, little snow doll," mocked Gitsune, now with only her head on view. "Have a good time."

"And?"

"And? What?"

Inuyasha was tired. He just wanted to get the hell out of there, but by some reason, he stayed there, with the hot and nice water covering him to his neck. The question of Ichigo was not helping him to think better.

"Did you make her stay quiet?" asked Nurarihyon, still on his place.

"Well, I did."

"Then," said Rikuo. "Can you tell us why is she coming again?"

"Damn it…"

It was true. They could felt her presence coming under the water again. Inuyasha sighed and looked at the roof.

"I guess I have to teach her one thing or two," said Rikuo darkly, and he was about to dive into the water when he felt the angry look of Inuyasha on him. "What?"

"I will go."

Inuyasha submerged again, and swam towards where he found her a while ago. But what he saw there was about to drive him crazy.

Gitsune was floating into the water, apparently arguing with, and Inuyasha thought that he could die at any moment, Setsura. Just what was going on with that hole? It was like a giant tunnel from a side of the bathhouse to the other and let them be on it like if nothing. He could also see Tsurara, Natsumi and Saori there. He was indeed about to die.

Somehow, it was good that none of them could say a thing in the water.

So he was trying to dive his way to the surface again. He turned and was on it when two hands grabbed him by his ankles and pulled him to the bottom. He dared to look at who was pulling him and saw Setsura and Gitsune, with their hair floating strangely around their heads and with a decided look on their faces as they pulled him more and more to be face to face.

Due to the entire emotions of that night, he felt that the same air was lacking on his lungs. What the hell were doing those two idiots? Tempting him like that was making him lose his mind.

If only Kagome were there with him.

Therefore, he tried with all of his will to get out of the water. Moreover, he did his best to avoid looking at Tsurara. If he would be Rikuo, he was sure he would slaughter the bastard who dare to look at his woman. No way in hell he told Rikuo about that.

Thought, Setsura and Gitsune were not letting him go like that. They pulled him even harder, and more when they knew that he would not kick them with his legs. He was trying to get free gently, since he did not wanted to hurt them. Setsura and Gitsune looked at each other and smiled happily when they realized that.

Setsura did not knew how she had ended up pulling Inuyasha towards her and Gitsune, and neither had she known what she would gain doing that. She forgot for that moment all the embarrassment, all the decency. She just wanted to feel him close. She wanted to touch every inch of him that she could reach. She even forgot that Gitsune was helping her to stop Inuyasha and was not letting him go.

But the lack of air was gaining strength, and soon they found themselves gasping for it under the water. Tsurara and the others disappeared a while ago and they had to get to the surface and take a breath. Their bodies asked for that.

What they did not expect was that Inuyasha stop fighting, and getting close to them, he grabbed them both by their waists, and pulled them to the surface. The three breathed like if it was the very first time, as new-borns.

"You two… are just… crazy… goddammit…"

"Inuyasha, what are you doing?"

Ichigo, Rikuo and Nurarihyon were watching him and the two woman. By luck, only their heads were visible. But Setsura and Gitsune got close to Inuyasha and embraced him under the water to not let the others look at their nude bodies.

"Damn my luck…"

"You sure, Inuyasha?" asked Nurarihyon, who looked like if he was about to bleed by his nose. "Others would kill to be in your position now."

"Maybe, but…"

Inuyasha found himself wishing for everyone to disappear and let his excitement to get him. Maybe he could let those two women to stay with him. Maybe.

"We can let you three alone, if you want," mocked Rikuo. Inuyasha thought for a moment to tell him what he saw under the water. Better if not.

Ichigo was also looking at other side. He was still not good with that kind of stuff. Not even with Orihime. Not even when he knew how beautiful she was, and how many men would kill to be with her. Thinking of her, and imagining a situation like that with her was menacing to blow up his cover of hard boy.

"Well. Just stay there while we got out," said Nurarihyon, moving. "We were going out anyway."

"Damn it."

Before they could got out from the water, and Ichigo was reluctant since they would saw him naked, Inuyasha moved his hands and covered the eyes of the two beauties, not letting them to see a thing.

"Take your time."

Saying that, Nurarihyon, Ichigo and Rikuo left the place with the towels around their waists. Inuyasha wanted to go with them, but some part of him; that one, which was close to his legs, did not wanted to left the place at all.

"You know, I guess you can take your hands off already."

"Oh, yeah."

Inuyasha took away his hands from the eyes of Gitsune and Setsura. He was waiting for them to let him go as well, but they did not look like doing it soon.

"I can't figure what you are thinking," said Inuyasha looking at the roof. "You are driving me crazy already."

"Why is that, I-nu-ya-sha?" asked Gitsune, holding him by his shoulders to ascend her mouth to his ears and bite them. Doing that, her breast were on his face, but he did not bothered to even blushing.

Setsura, not wanting to be left behind, even when she did not wanted Gitsune there, started to play with his hair, searching for his eyes, still shut into the roof.

"You just are impossible," said Inuyasha. "Keep doing that and I will not be responsible of myself."

"Are you threatening us, Hanyou?" asked Gitsune smiling. Setsura felt a weird relief when Gitsune said 'us'.

Inuyasha was about to explode. Gaining barely a little of his will, he moved them away from him gently, and with a last look at their glorious figures, he stormed out with a jump.


	10. On a Beast called Train

Setsura and Gitsune stood there, standing in the water. Inuyasha had left them just like that, without a word.

Little by little, Setsura was starting to feel the embarrassment. Just what on earth she had done? She dared to expose all of herself and show it to Inuyasha. At some point, she had fantasized about doing that sometime in the future, but what she had done was way too bold. The red of her face was matching perfectly with her crimson eyes.

Gitsune, by other way, was thinking already of another way to ambush Inuyasha. She felt like that was the purpose of her life now. Until then, all of what she lived was boring and tiresome. Now she had someone to share adventures with; someone to play with for the rest of her life. She could see that he was brave, bold, strong, charming (when he wanted to be), and the urge to be with him was overwhelming on her chest.

Suddenly they both noticed that they were in the men's bath. After looking at each other and after giving an embarrassed smile to each other, both dived again into the water and into the big tunnel of the bottom.

"What did you do?" asked Tsurara, looking at their red faces, when they reached the surface on the other side.

"Many things…" replied Gitsune laconically.

Now all that was left would be her walk with Inuyasha. And only if he still had the resolve to do it, after what she and that snow woman had done. But Gitsune knew that he would fulfil his word. Besides she had noticed that he was not indifferent to her charms. If she kept pushing him, maybe, he would fall into her hands.

But it was not like if she wanted to manipulate him.

Meanwhile she and Setsura were being evaluated by the others. For Saori that last trip into the water was something that she really had not thought and do it. The situation flowed and she found herself into that situation, along with Natsumi, who looked ashamed as well. She had always thought that Inuyasha was cute, and even the obvious feelings of Setsura for him were beautiful to witness for Saori. Now, she left the mischief to take over of her mind and what she saw under the water was tormenting her. At least it was not a bad feeling.

Natsumi could not gain her breath yet. She was breathing heavily since she returned from the water, and that was not because of the fatigue. She still had the view of the two women grabbing Inuyasha as he was trying to get out of there. Also, it was obvious that he saw her and Saori naked. She had never thought that someone would see her like that, or at least in a situation like that. But she always could make Inuyasha to take responsibilities. Or not?

"What I am thinking?" wondered Natsumi in high voice.

Tsurara was not having it easier. She just did not wanted to let that fox woman to do as her wished, but the things got bad when he saw that idiot under the water and of course, he saw her too. Tsurara would kill him when they got out of there, and then she would kill herself. But maybe it would be better to left the things as they were.

Youhime and Wakana were drying their hair out of the tub, and after look at each other they talked at last.

"Shall we be going?"

Kana and Yura nodded and went out of the water. Kana was doubtful if she should have go with them under the water. But her mind told her otherwise and now it looked like a wise decision. Yura just stayed all of that night making bubbles into the water and trying to not care about what was happening around her.

Kyokotsu was not saying a word. She knew Gitsune for a long time now, and even when what Gitsune was doing was out of her usual character, Kyokotsu was supporting her. So she only was letting the things went by as the water washed away the worries.

She and the rest followed them and went to the changing room to regain their clothes. They dressed slowly, like if they were trying to delay the moment of the meeting the more they could.

Setsura was looking at the curtain that was covering the women's change room from time to time. At any moment, they would go outside and they would meet Inuyasha. She just did not felt like see him soon, even when she was dying for more skin contact. Controlling her impulses was a hard thing to do.

* * *

Inuyasha got into that room where he took off his robes and, founding them, he dressed up quickly; shake his head and body, so the water would fell from it. After grabbing his sword, he stormed out of that room to the main door of that building. Outside in the street were Nurarihyon, Ichigo and Rikuo. The three were holding a smile on their faces.

"What?"

"You look defeated, Inuyasha," said Rikuo.

"Is that so?"

"What did you do?" asked Ichigo. It was not that he wanted to know, but still he had to know.

"I let them there."

"Just that?" asked Nurarihyon. Then he sighed. "You just couldn't gave them what they wanted?"

"What was that?" asked Inuyasha, even when he thought that he knew what Nurarihyon was saying.

"They wanted you to bang them, idiot," said Nurarihyon. Ichigo blushed and looked at him scandalized but quiet and Rikuo rolled his eyes. "Are you trying to be stupid or you really are one?"

"I will kill you, goddamn goat," spouted Inuyasha, though not seriously. He felt stupid anyway.

Ichigo was not saying a word. Since he did not knew what would have done himself in that situation. Obviously, he loved Orihime and wanted to remain loyal to her. But that was a hard thing to do if two very attractive and beautiful women teased you like they did with Inuyasha. Surely it was even harder for Inuyasha, who had Kagome present on his heart all the time. Maybe if he told them about her, then those two would…

"How could they get into our side?" asked Rikuo.

"This kind of places are set for things like that," replied Nurarihyon. "Besides, this is a Youkai bathhouse."

"Really?" asked Ichigo. That was hard to believe in normal circumstances, but now he thought that everything could be possible.

"That would explain that big fucking tunnel," murmured Inuyasha.

"There was a tunnel down there?" asked Ichigo.

"Yeah."

"That would suited fine for those two," laughed Nurarihyon. "They should have a good time with you."

"Screw you."

"Wow," said Rikuo. "You don't even have the strength to counter attack now. They must have drained your energy or something."

"Keep talking and I will let your body without energy and life."

"Now, that's more like you," said Ichigo smiling. "Let's wait for them and we can go home."

"I don't think so," said Inuyasha. "Tell Gitsune and Setsura that I will return later to go for that walk thing."

After saying that, Inuyasha jumped to a pole and disappeared behind some trees.

"Where is he going?" asked Rikuo.

"I don't know," replied Ichigo. "Maybe he just need to collect himself."

"I am no one to talk, but that was such a waste."

"Jiji, if my grandmother hears you, she will be very upset."

"I know, but still…"

"We know, damn it," said Rikuo and Ichigo at the same time.

"We make you wait?" asked Wakana coming out of the bathhouse. Behind her were coming out the others.

"Do not worry," said Rikuo to his mother.

"Waka, sorry for making you wait!" said Tsurara walking to his side.

"I said it's fine," said Rikuo, patiently and putting a hand on the head of Tsurara. Just with that she blushed a lot.

"Where is Inuyasha?" asked Setsura, looking around, like Gitsune was doing.

"Said he was going ahead," lied Nurarihyon, walking with his arms joined under his sleeves and with Youhime on his side. "He will go out with you later," he said, moving his mouth towards Gitsune.

"So he is in home?" asked Gitsune.

"Well…"

Ichigo looked at the point where Inuyasha disappeared. Maybe the quieter place in that district were the grounds of the house, since around everything was loud and noisy.

"I guess he is," said Ichigo, convincingly.

Gitsune did not heard any word from there. With a last look at Kyokotsu, Gitsune made her tails raise from her low back and with big leaps, she disappeared in the same place where Inuyasha did it before. Setsura did not think more of it either and jumped towards the house too.

"Wait!"

Tsurara was about to go after her, but the voice of Rikuo calling stopped her.

"Okaa-sama!"

Tsurara looked at Rikuo desperately, but the look on his face made her stay there.

"Waka…?"

"You need to take the things slow," said Nurarihyon. "And that iced head girl too."

"He is right, Tsurara-san," said Youhime, approaching to her and holding her hands. "You can reach her later. Now walk home with us."

"But…"

"Do not worry, Tsurara," said Rikuo. "Inuyasha will figure out how to set the things well."

Tsurara looked at him once more, and sighed when she found herself trapped there. She would rip the tails of that fox woman one by one if she dared to do something against her mother and her feelings for Inuyasha.

Resigned, she started to walk home with the others.

* * *

Inuyasha reached that place at last. It was the same place where he was in the afternoon with Setsura. Then, he found that place quiet and relaxing, and that was just the kind of peace that he wanted more.

But that was not taking away the thoughts of what he was living now. All of the things that Setsura and Gitsune were doing. What were they trying to pull? They were driving him crazy already with all of those behaviours. Were they making fun of him? Did they enjoy seeing him confused and clueless? What were they after?

In another part of his mind, as he was sitting on the same rock of that afternoon, he thought about Kagome and Kikyou. There was not a single moment of his life when he was not thinking of them. They were the same person, but that person was the closest one to his mind and heart. They had gave him their all, and so he did with them.

Now, away from them, another two women were trying to call his attention. Was it good for him to thing like that?

If that proved to be true, in that same part of his mind, he found himself glad and happy to think that those two beautiful women were feeling something more than friendship and comradely feelings towards him. But what could he do to make them happy?

That was obviously out of the question. He could not let those happy feelings to take over of his reasons. Besides, he had a very long and dangerous journey in front of him. Somehow, he knew that Naraku and Aizen were not there anymore. Therefore, the rest was knew where to go now.

He still had to prove that their feelings for him were real, and that they were not just messing around with him. No one, ever, had tried to do something like that, and neither, ever, had showed him that many signs of attraction. He was confused and worried, and grateful, to have all of that beautiful place for him alone in that night.

Then the image of that yellow haired girl kissing him, which Totosai and Sesshoumaru called archangel, assaulted his mind. Who was she? Will he see her again?

He did not knew how many time had passed, but soon the smells of some well-known presences reached his nose. That night was not so windy, but those smells reached him without problem. Inuyasha sighed. Those two women were very stubborn. But he did not hated that part of them.

"Why… did you… left without… saying a word?"

Gitsune got there with a jump. She was out of breath even when she was a full-fledged Youkai, for all Inuyasha knew. He saw her long and fluffy tails returning to her low back.

"Why are you that tired?"

"Do you really… have to ask? I am here searching for you!"

"Really?"

Inuyasha was happy that she found him. He looked around to see if Setsura had come too, and soon her smell grow bigger and he was her approaching there as fast as she could. Happy, he looked at Gitsune. Those two stupid women had catch him there.

"What do you want?"

"You owe me a walk!" exclaimed Gitsune, putting her hands on her waist.

"I do? I told that old goat to tell you that we will go later. Didn't he told you?"

"He did it, but I came here anyway," said Gitsune, sitting with him on that rock while Setsura tried to regain her breath as well in front of them.

"And you?" asked Inuyasha to Setsura.

"Just a whim," replied Setsura, looking around and blushing under the purple light of the sky.

"Why?"

"I wanted to be with you. Is that a problem?"

Inuyasha was totally taken aback with that statement. He saw them both, one on his side and the other in front of him. And both were smiling their souls to him. And he felt happier than ever since he got to that place and time.

"Not really."

Gitsune and Setsura looked at him. He was watching the sky, still covered by that purple cloud, illuminated by the lights of the city.

For Gitsune in that moment Inuyasha looked so charming to her, that she wanted to hug him and not let go off him until someone forced her to do it. Barely could she restrain her impulses.

And Setsura was having a hard time standing in front of them, so she let herself go and sat in the right side of Inuyasha. At least she could have him that near of her for that moment.

"Then, if there isn't any choice, let's go," said Inuyasha, after a long while.

"What?" replied Gitsune, coming out of her thoughts.

"I've said let's go to have your walk," Inuyasha got to his feet. "Then I can go to sleep."

"I will not let you sleep tonight," said Gitsune, smiling. Setsura looked at one and then at the other.

"We will see that. Let's go," repeated Inuyasha, offering her a hand.

"Walk? Are you going somewhere?" asked Setsura. Inuyasha offered a hand to her as well, helping her to stand.

"Yeah, I don't know what it is, but I guess I will see soon."

Setsura and Gitsune walked with him towards the house, where the others should have arrived already.

"Can we go another way?" asked Gitsune.

"Why?"

"Well, I don't want to have them all following us," recognized Gitsune. "I want to go out just you and me."

"Is that really important?"

"Of course it is."

"Damn it."

"So, that includes me?" asked Setsura, looking seriously at Gitsune and Inuyasha.

"Just this time," said Gitsune, sounding serious as well. "I want to have him for me alone tonight."

"But…"

"Wait, Inuyasha," said Setsura. She looked at them and smiled. "So, if I let you two go alone this time, the next one I will have him for me alone as well?"

"I promise," smiled Gitsune.

"So be it," said Setsura, sighing. Then she smiled at Gitsune, letting Inuyasha even more clueless.

But he did not dare to say a thing on the matter, so Inuyasha bent down and Setsura and Gitsune understood his intentions. They climbed on his back, and he jumped through the grounds of that house. To the way he used to come in the first time, since he did not use the main door to get into the grounds. Faster than walking they reached to the building of the house.

"Do you really want to stay?" asked Inuyasha, while he bent down again to let Setsura down.

"This time," said Setsura, pinching his nose with her fingers. Inuyasha moved her ears with her contact. Gitsune smiled again, and after a nod, Inuyasha jumped through the wall of the house, out to the street

"You are an expert," observed Gitsune, when they jumped over the wall of the main house, to the street outside.

"What do you mean?" asked Inuyasha, puzzled.

"Looks like it's not the first time you get in or out from a heavily guarded house."

"Is that so?"

Inuyasha was not saying a thing. He just was running and jumping in the street.

"Where are we going?"

"You are running without knowing that?" asked Gitsune, laughing. "First of all, let me down."

Inuyasha stopped and let Gitsune down on her feet. They were on a street, away from the house now.

"Let's walk from here," offered Gitsune, taking his hand and pulling him with her towards a lighted zone.

* * *

Setsura was nervous. Since Inuyasha and Gitsune left her home half an hour ago she was watching to her sides, sitting under the tree which Inuyasha used now as his.

"Take it easy, Setsura," said Nurarihyon, sitting in the hall with Youhime. "Wherever he had go now, maybe Hagoromo Gitsune…"

He did not ended that sentence, for his own security. If he dared to say what he really thought, maybe Setsura, and even maybe his own Youhime, would kill him.

"Setsura-san, the best thing you can do now is wait," said Wakana, while she was having tea with Tsurara. Tsurara was not looking at her mother at all, but Setsura was so worried that she did not noticed that.

"Setsura-san, why don't we go for a walk?" asked Kejouro, who stayed home with Kurotabou and the others while Rikuo went to the bathhouse with Inuyasha and all of the rest.

Kejouro took the hand of Setsura and pulled her from down of that tree. Setsura followed Kejouro without saying a word. She was just thinking that Inuyasha was so late, and where could be him. But then she remembered that she had gave them her bless to go out that night. So there was no room for complaint about it.

Setsura followed Kejouro to an empty room of that big house. Kejouro made her sit, and sitting in front of her she talked.

"I've never seen you like this. What is happening Setsura-san?" asked Kejouro.

Setsura said nothing, while she was twisting her hands under the sleeve of her furisode.

"Setsura-san…"

"I've never felt like this before, either," said Setsura at last, watching at the door.

"But, what about the First? What about Rihan-sama?" asked Kejouro, staring at Setsura's face. Trying to find her eyes.

"I know," said Setsura. "I'd always love them both back then."

She remembered those times, since the creation of the first Hyakki Yakou, following Nurarihyon for all the country. Those times when she was in charge to help and raise Rihan. How she loved the stare he gave to her every time he looked at her. And the sorrow when neither of them loved her in return as much as she did.

"I don't know how define this feeling now," said Setsura, with her eyes hidden behind her hair. "My feelings before were strong. I'd always wish to be with them, even if they would not chose me to stay by their side. I was happy just with that. Now, what I feel for Inuyasha… I think is stronger than me. I don't want to lose him to anyone else."

"But Setsura-san. What about his feelings?"

Setsura dared to look at Kejouro, very anxious.

"Once more, I have to bet everything I have."

The sad feeling was spreading from her chest to all her body, so she could not avoid letting it go in the frozen tears that flowed through her eyes. Kejouro embraced her, trying to help her and relieve all of her insecurities.

* * *

In an illuminated zone, by many points of light, they were now walking. Inuyasha looked around lazily and Gitsune looked at him and around alternatively. Near of the house of the clan was the train station, and there were they. The sound of the people coming and going, the arriving of the trains, the comments the people was doing about their appearances, and another sounds were making move the ears of Inuyasha to all directions. While they were walking into the station Gitsune was feeling a strong urge to grab his ears into her hands. But they were calling enough attention already, so she restrained herself. They passed through the security gates with her card, which she was glad to have for a moment like that.

"Are you bored already?" asked she, when she saw him yawning.

"Kind of."

"What about if we get into one of those?" said Gitsune, pointing to a big and brilliant train decorated with the faces of some girls which the humans of that time called idols.

"For what?"

"To see where it take us," answered her, smiling. Nothing, and not even the boring tone of Inuyasha, was making her lose her happiness.

"We can go there walking," offered Inuyasha.

"Nah, let's go in there this time," said Gitsune, firmly. She took the left hand of Inuyasha and pulled him into one of the doors of that train.

"This beast again," sighed he, looking at the door and at the faces printed in the metal skin of that thing. That was not the same train that he, Ichigo, Kagome and Orihime used some days ago, but it was a lot like it. And even the smells of two acquaintances were nearby…

"My, are you back, Inuyasha?" asked a beautiful voice, confirming his beliefs.

Inuyasha turned and so did Gitsune to see a pretty officer standing behind them. Inuyasha recognized her. She was one of the three guards of that long thing the last time he used one.

"Nana?" asked he, insecure of her name.

"Yes, I am," smiled her, happy.

"I can see that," said Inuyasha, relieved. "I could sense your smell since I entered here."

"Who is this?" asked Gitsune, looking at the blushing officer.

"She is… uh…"

"I am a member of the Tokyo Central Railway Public Security Office," said Nana. "Iida Nana," added she, bowing in front of Inuyasha and Gitsune.

"Really? That's nice," said Gitsune, turning again and pulling Inuyasha into the train.

"Are you going with us again?" asked Nana, before Inuyasha could enter into the train. Gitsune rolled her eyes.

"Are you going too?" said he, looking at Nana.

"Not this time," replied Nana, sounding disappointed. "I have some duties to fulfil this time."

"That's quite a shame," ironized Gitsune, still pulling Inuyasha and not making him to enter yet. "But if you excuse us, we will be going."

"Which duties?" asked Inuyasha. It was not like if he cared, but anyway he wanted to know.

"Some paperwork," smiled Nana. "Nothing big."

"Then you can come too," said Inuyasha, oblivious to what Gitsune wanted of him that night.

"I would like to, but…"

Gitsune was praying to have that woman away from them. She did not knew why, but she could felt that that girl was looking at Inuyasha with glowing eyes.

"Nana-san, shall we return to the o… ffice?"

Another girl arrived. She has red hair and the same uniform that Nana was wearing. Except for the pantyhose, which were black.

"You again?" asked she, crossing her arms under her breast and looking at Inuyasha.

"You are… Aoi, right?" asked Inuyasha, scratching his head.

"Couldn't say that just seeing me?" asked Aoi, happy to see that he remembered her.

"Well, now you know."

"Inuyasha…" babbled Gitsune. Her plans were going to waste at that rate.

"Ah? Oh yeah," remembered Inuyasha. "It was good to see you two."

Smiling proudly, he turned and walked with Gitsune into the train.

Once inside he remembered that he could be comfortable on one of those seats. That thing called train had bigger chairs than the last one, and by the looks they seemed to be very comfortable. So he sat there with Gitsune, which, for some reason, looked angry.

"What happened?" asked he innocently.

She just smiled when she looked at him, and a shiver ran through his spine. Before that doors closed by their own, Inuyasha looked up and moved his nose, trying to sense better the smell which suddenly reached his nose, and the train started to move.

* * *

"Do you need anything else, Waka?" asked Tsurara, helpful.

"not really. Thanks, Tsurara," replied Rikuo, reading a book, sitting on his futon.

Tsurara was sitting on the side of his futon, and soon he sensed that she was looking at him intently.

"What?"

She did not answered quickly. Only a blush came to her face, but she did not separated her eyes from his. Soon he started to feel weird too.

Without words the proximity of one to the other got little. Never stopping to look at her eyes he approached to Tsurara, and taking her by her shoulders he embraced her strongly.

"What are you thinking?" asked he, since it was not normal in her to not show a more loud reaction.

"I am worried about Okaa-sama," recognized Tsurara, resting her hands on the chest of Rikuo. "She's been acting weird since she met Inuyasha."

"Yeah, it's obvious to everyone else except for that bastard."

"Maybe he is just stupid, and I can't blame him for that," said Tsurara. "But still I am worried if my mother can't have him as she wants. She is very prone to get upset and sad."

"I can imagine, but you have to have faith in her," said Rikuo, squeezing her back. "I think that Inuyasha will be aware of her soon. If he is not a stupid blind man."

"I hope so, Waka," said Tsurara, hanging to his robes desperately. "And there is Hagoromo Gitsune too. I can't say if she is just playing with them or if she is being serious."

"I think…" started Rikuo. Tsurara looked him up. "I think that she is being serious too. When our battle against Abe no Senbei ended, I spent a lot of time with her. She helped me to recover from my injuries. I've got the chance to know her better, and for what I can see on her now, she is being serious about Inuyasha."

"But then…"

"I wouldn't jump to conclusions that easily," said Rikuo smiling. "As I said, you have to have faith in your mother. She is very charming and beautiful on her own way."

Tsurara raised an eyebrow.

"Well," smiled Rikuo, "you are even more charming and beautiful than her."

"Well, that is very nice to hear, Waka," said Tsurara, leaning her head on Rikuo's chest. "You will never know how much I appreciate your words and…"

She looked at him. The eyes of both were shining with desire. A little distance and they could learn more of each other than they never thought as possible before.

"Waka…"

"Tsurara…"

Without realizing it, their faces joined by their lips. For their very first time they were sharing more than their daily lives, or the flames of battle. Rikuo started it, lowering his head to reach the lips of Tsurara, who had her eyes tenderly closed. Their kiss, soft and kind, was growing in strength as the seconds passed by. On their minds, apart from the feeling of happiness they could felt relief that no one was interrupting their moment together.

* * *

"Are you alright?" asked Gitsune, sitting next to Inuyasha.

"Yeah, it's just that… I felt something."

"You are feeling it too? Is some Youkai, and is on this train."

So it was that. A Youkai boarded the train and its smell was being camouflaged by some way. But Inuyasha's nose could not be fooled.

"Damn it, I think it's Naraku."

"What?" asked Gitsune, suddenly scared. "You mean that he is here?"

"Don't worry," smiled Inuyasha. "I will not let that bastard to put a finger on you."

Gitsune decided to not tell Inuyasha that she was worried about the people of the train. In another circumstances she would not care, but now… even she did not knew what was happening to her.

Inuyasha raised from his seat, and going to the corridor in the middle of the compartment he looked front and back. There were a few people in there, sitting comfortably on that thing called train. Inuyasha did not wanted to involve them in the battle, but maybe that would be unavoidable.

"Is something the matter?"

Aoi had got there form a compartment of behind. Inuyasha knew she was in the train by her smell, but he did not expected that she would go there with them. That place was dangerous.

"Nothing."

"It doesn't look like nothing," said Aoi, crossing her arms under her breasts again. "Something is bothering you."

"Little brat, haven't you heard him?" interceded Gitsune. "It's nothing."

"My, I didn't wanted to be impertinent," smiled Aoi, but a vein popped on one of her temples. "If I am being a bother I can…"

She tried to turn and walk out of there, with her nose up, but a strong hand grabbed hers, and turning again she looked at Inuyasha, with a serious look on his face.

"You are not moving out of here."

"Who do you think you…?"

"Silence," said Inuyasha, darkly. "It's dangerous."

"What did you do this time?" asked Aoi, rolling her eyes.

"Gitsune, stay with her," ordered Inuyasha.

"What?"

"Do as I say," said Inuyasha, opening a window while the people around was looking at them. "Aoi, stay here with her."

"Why? What is happening?" asked Aoi, feeling the graveness of the situation.

"A Youkai is here," said Inuyasha. "He is a very dangerous Youkai and I will destroy him before he can do something bad."

"You mean, someone like you?" asked Aoi.

"Yeah…" said Inuyasha. The words that escaped from his mouth seemed to hurt him.

"But…"

Before Aoi or Gitsune would ask him what he was trying to do, he jumped through the window, like the first time he met Aoi, and got lost into the street of outside.

"Idiot!"

Aoi ran to the window, but she could not see where he landed. The only thing she could see were the lights passing fast. The other passengers looked in awe by their windows. Gitsune sighed.

"And this was supposed to be a romantic walk…"

"Romantic?" asked Aoi, suddenly alarmed. Gitsune crossed her arms and smiled. "Are you two dating or something?"

"Yeah," she said, with her smile growing while the face of Aoi was darkening more and more. "Why do you ask?"

"Nothing," said Aoi, getting away from the window and crossing her arms as well. "Just curiosity."

"Is that so?"

Gitsune laughed and looked through the window. It was obvious that Inuyasha was still on the train since she could felt him near. Hopefully he would get rid of that Naraku bastard, and they would return for their walk. She was really looking forward to it.


	11. Two Idols of this Crazy Times

Ichigo was passing that night in company of Kana, Yura and the others. Nurarihyon and Youhime were sitting in that room too, after their talk with Setsura. Rikuo and Tsurara were nowhere to be seen. The tea had never been one of his best likes, but that night Ichigo was enjoying his tea with all of them.

"So, what will you do now, Ichigo?" asked Nurarihyon.

"Well," said Ichigo, scratching his neck. "I guess we will wait for tomorrow and then Inuyasha and I will go to the town to search for some trace of those bastards. Why do you ask? I'm sure you know what we are going to do."

"Yes, I do. But still it's good to know it," said Nurarihyon, playing with the hair of Youhime.

The truth was that he did not wanted to let those two boys go that fast. He and his clan owe them a lot, and as for himself he owed them his very life. Youhime smiled brightly as he squeezed her face. Somehow he felt that if Inuyasha and Ichigo left his house, Youhime would go with them.

"And after that… what will you do?" asked Kana, insecure.

"Well, I guess that Tessaiga will tell us where to go," said Ichigo looking at her.

"That's how you get here in first place, right?" asked Yura, remembering the tale of how those two got there.

"Yeah, a very handful ability…" said Ichigo.

He yawned and stretched his body.

"Well, I guess I am going to bed," added Ichigo raising from his seat. Kana and Yura looked at him, surprised.

"It's still 9 p.m."

"All the more we have to go to sleep," joked Ichigo, rubbing Kana's head. "Children must sleep early to grow more, you know?"

"I… I am not a children!"

"Really?" smiled Ichigo. "You look like one."

"And you behave like one," observed Yura, drinking her tea with her eyes closed.

"And you look like one, too," said Ichigo, still smiling.

"Really? What must I do to not look like one?"

"Are you asking that to me? Where are those two women when you need them?" wondered Ichigo, looking around even when he knew that Setsura and Gitsune were not there.

"It would be very sad when those two idiots go," said Nurarihyon in low voice to Youhime, who nodded.

"Yes, Ayakashi-sama," conceded her. "We must try to make their stay here as pleasant as we can."

"Leave that to us," said Nurarihyon, kissing her on her nose while Ichigo was still arguing with Kana and Yura.

* * *

For the first time on tehir lives they were doing that, apart from kissing for the first time too, was combat to the feelings of embarrassment. The desire was having the best of them and they were not feeling like put away their instincts this time. So when with just a single look at each other they understood that they wanted to do it, they knew that that was their night.

Rikuo started it. The kiss he shared with Tsurara was gently at first, then it grew in strength to be a mere sign of sexual desire. Every single day, on his two forms, day and night, he found himself undressing Tsurara with just his eyes. From her school uniform, from her usual white attire. Now he had her in front of him and, joined with the desire of make her forget the matters of her mother, there was his own desire to possess her, in body and soul.

Soon she found him untying her obi, slowly and patiently, even when she saw him drooling from time to time. She was insecure herself. She just could not stop trembling. And was worried about her corporal warm. She was cold by nature, so how would Rikuo feel having her like that?

But he looked like if he just did not cared about that. After her obi, he took gently the scarf that she always wore on her neck, and then there was her furisode, very much like her mother's. Slowly, he reached her shoulders and slide his hand on her furisode to let it down, on the floor at last. Thinking of dying at any moment, he also thought that the view in front of him was beyond beautiful.

Tsurara was looking away, and she was trying to cover her breasts and her more private parts. Rikuo smiled, and moving his hands again he took the arms of Tsurara, separating them from her body, to give himself a gift which he was not willing to share to anyone in the universe.

He kneeled, and approaching his head to her chest, he grabbed a breast with his mouth, just when he was thinking that Tsurara was well endowed, especially there, where now he was having his way. He embraced her by her waist and with her hands caressing her back, he started to lick and suck her right breast and her pink nipple, the only difference in colour among all that white perfection.

Tsurara just raised her head to the roof, when she felt what her master was doing. She felt him kissing and then caressing her breast with his mouth and his hand, while the other descended through her back to her buttocks. She opened her eyes wide when she felt that the not so expert, but caring, hands of Rikuo moved into her butt and then into the middle, sending chills of electricity through her spine.

Rikuo laid her down on his futon, and with her arms standing on both sides of her head, he kissed her again. She was red and her yellow eyes were shining with the tears that he wished were of happiness. She closed her eyes with the contact of his lips on hers and with his hands on her cheeks. After that he separated his lips and moved down to her neck with his mouth, while his hands were taking care of her breasts. Tsurara took her pointer finger to her mouth to stop the sounds she was doing, but said moans were making Rikuo even hornier than before. He descended his right hand from her left breast through her waist and back to her buttocks again. He really enjoyed their tact on his hand and the sense of her crotch on the other, and by the looks of Tsurara it seemed that she enjoyed it too.

Not able to restrain himself anymore, he took away his coat. And then his kimono and his trousers. After all that would be his first time, he thought desperately. He slipped his hands through her thighs, all of her legs, and ascending to her waist and her breasts again he did not noticed the words he was saying.

"I could die now… How I couldn't do this before?"

"I feel the same, Rikuo-sama…"

Rikuo opened his eyes. What he was saying? He could not even remember, and was embarrassing things for sure. But the look of Tsurara under his total will was about to take over of his mind.

"Don't ever get away from me…" said Rikuo, breathing on her right ear. He could see his own breath because the coldness of the body of Tsurara was affecting them. But he did not cared about it. In fact, he could feel that he loved that kind of weather already.

"Tsurara…"

"Please, Waka…" begged Tsurara, even when she was scared about what was about to happen. And she could not stop the scream which startled Rikuo just when he thought that he was in the very heaven.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah…" said Tsurara smiling, despite the tears in her eyes.

Rikuo embraced her, and when he started to move the feeling of happiness on his heart was the greatest he felt on his life.

* * *

Inuyasha was walking on the top of the train, trying to avoid the steel and the cables which were like the veins of that thing. He was walking forward on the top of the compartments towards where he could felt the essence of Naraku.

And once he was on the compartment of which he could felt Naraku, Inuyasha hesitated. The train was still moving in the middle of that enormous city, and of course that compartment was full of people. He did not knew the best way to get into the compartment. Breaking the roof? Jumping to the running street and again into the train by a window? Or maybe that time it would be better if he used a more quiet way of getting in.

He went back to the roof of the next compartment. But there was not a joint that he could use to get into the train that way. Sighing, he jumped to the ground out of the train, landed on the ground of outside, and jumped again towards the moving train, getting himself into it by one of the opened windows.

He landed into a compartment like that one where he left Gitsune and Aoi a while ago, and saw how all the people there was looking at him in awe. A weird man dressed in red had just entered into their compartment by a window, with the train at full speed? Inuyasha sighed again.

"Are you okay?"

A beautiful girl asked that and Inuyasha took a good look of her. She had purple hair, picked in two twin tails, her eyes were kind and some kind of green. She was wearing a squared blue skirt and a blue hitoe over her white shirt. She also was wearing those black 'pantyhose' things to her thighs. Or at least that was how that things were called, as Inuyasha could recall. That girl was sitting before on one of those comfortable chairs with another girl, and now both girls were standing in front of him. Her friend had the same appearance than her, except for her hair, yellow, and tied up in a ponytail. She was not wearing those black pantyhose, but they were white and were up to her calves; and her eyes were blue.

And somehow, Inuyasha felt like if he had seen those two girls somewhere before.

"I am fine," said Inuyasha, turning and walking decidedly to the door which connected that compartment with the compartment of which he thought Naraku was.

"Are you filming a spot or something?" asked the girl of the twin tails, making Inuyasha stop, rolling his eyes.

"What is that?"

"What are you doing?" asked the girl of the yellow hair. "That thing you did was amazing."

"And what did I do?" asked Inuyasha, turning again to deal with them.

"You just jumped from the roof to the ground out there, and then into the train!" exclaimed the girl with yellow hair. "No matter how good athlete you are, what you did is impossible to do."

"Besides, you are dressed funny," said the girl of the twin tails. "Are you doing cosplay or something?"

"No, damn it," said Inuyasha, seeing how the people around them was starting to gather.

"Why are you wearing those ears then?" asked the yellow-haired girl, suspicious. "And that hair…"

"Which ears?" asked Inuyasha, moving his ears without helping it.

"My, they look so real," said the girl with twin tails, approaching a little to Inuyasha, raising her hands.

"Damn it, I know what you are trying to do," said Inuyasha, bored. "If you let the things like they are now, I promise you I will return to let you touch them as you like. Just leave me alone now."

The girl in front of him stood silent, thoughtful. Her yellow-haired friend was looking at him, still suspicious.

"Okay," said at last the twin tailed girl. "But if you don't keep your word I swear I will find you, and punish you."

She said that with a mischievous glare, but charming nonetheless. And also moving her fingers. Inuyasha was having a hard time to not laugh.

"Right…"

"I am Toujou Nozomi, by the way," said that girl, lowering her hands and smiling. "She is my strict friend, Ayase Eli."

Eli bowed her head a little when she was introduced, but her glare of distrust was still present. Meanwhile Nozomi had extended her right arm to offer her hand to Inuyasha.

"What?"

"Don't you even know what is this?" asked Nozomi, smiling more. "Just take my hand…"

Inuyasha took her hand into his. Her hand was soft and white. He could even sense that he could crush it into his own if he wanted. The smile on her face was beautiful.

"And you are?" asked Eli, crossing her arms under her breasts.

"Inuyasha," said he, looking at her. "Later, then," added Inuyasha, letting go the hand of Nozomi and turning again to go out of the compartment.

Once Inuyasha disappeared behind the door, Nozomi returned to her chair with Eli, while the other people were chatting about what happened.

"So?" asked Eli. "Is that what your cards predicted?"

"I guess so," said Nozomi sitting like Eli. "A very accurate prediction, isn't it?"

"That boy was kind of rude," said Eli, looking out the window. They had saw him appearing from the roof of the train to the street outside, and then he jumped like if nothing into the train. "That was amazing."

"I think he was cute," said Nozomi. "I've never figured that what my cards told me about a fateful encounter would be like this. If we had not go to the Ukiyoe district for that walk, maybe we would not meet him."

"So you are happy to have meet him?" asked Eli.

"Yeah…" said Nozomi, after a pause. "I hope we can see him soon."

She smiled again, and leaned on her chair to let the speed of the train to take away her thoughts of nostalgia, as she pressed the kotodama that was inside of her hand.

* * *

"You are just annoying, Inuyasha."

Naraku was sitting in a chair of that train, surrounded by a bunch of humans dressed in black suit. Even he was wearing a suit which definitely looked terrible on him.

"Like if I care about what you think!" yelled Inuyasha with a hand on the hilt of Tessaiga.

"Now, you must calm down, Inuyasha," said Naraku, standing as he smiled. "This train is full of innocent people. Or maybe now you do not care about them?"

"What are you doing here?" asked Inuyasha, furious. It was a good thing to not have broken the roof to enter. Maybe Naraku would have exploded or something worse.

"I paid a visit to a friend," said Naraku. "Sousuke and I are arranging the things to have… help, in our business."

That made no sense to Inuyasha, who did not knew of what was talking about that bastard.

"But having ended that I was about to return to my home," said Naraku thoughtful. "And I found you here. It's the destiny, maybe?"

"If it is your destiny, better not try to get away from it, right?" said Inuyasha, unsheathing Tessaiga in the middle of sparks and lights.

"So reckless as always," said Naraku, as his men raised from their seats in all the compartment and pointed their guns at Inuyasha.

"I can't think a way for you to have this stupid men on your side," spouted Inuyasha. "Are you controlling them some way?"

"Not at all, my idiot friend," said Naraku mockingly. "They are on our side by their own will."

"So by their own will, they choose to die!"

Inuyasha said that but when he charged towards Naraku, Inuyasha avoided to hit those men. An attitude that Naraku's men did not thank him appropriately. They opened fire towards Inuyasha, who had to turn in mid-air and wave his sword to dodge the bullets.

* * *

Gitsune and Aoi were sitting in the same seat, while they were waiting for Inuyasha to return. And from time to time they looked at each other and smiled creepily.

"So, little girl," said Gitsune, seeing with amusement the vein on the temple of Aoi. "How did you met Inuyasha?"

"First, are you calling me 'little girl'?" said Aoi, smiling as well. "Aren't you my same age?"

"Of course not, little one," replied Gitsune, crossing her arms and making her boobs move. "I've lived more than what you could ever think."

"I don't doubt it," said Aoi, looking at Gitsune.

"So? Answer me."

"We've met him some days ago," said Aoi, crossing her legs too. "He was a weird guy who squeezed the legs of Nana-san, just after meeting her."

"Typical of him," laughed Gitsune, sincerely. "I guess you know that he did not did it on purpose, right?"

"It cost us to learn that he was just a stupid man," said Aoi, smiling as well. "He was wearing the same outfit and we thought that he was a cosplayer or something like that. His friends were with him and tried by all ways to avoid showing us his ears," recalled Aoi. "But that stupid got me out of the train, when I go to them to know what they did to Nana-san."

"So it was your fault," said Gitsune, with her left arm on the arm on the chair and her face resting in her hand.

"Of course not!" said Aoi scandalized, not helping the smile on her face with the memory. "He let me on the riverbank on our way to the Kabuki district. I was furious. I was walking to the closest station but he came to pick me up again and took me to the train, just running and jumping. That's how I knew already that he was not just a mere human."

"He is a Youkai, dear," said Gitsune looking out of the window. "A strong Youkai. An alive legend even among us."

"Are you a friend of him?" asked Aoi. "How you know him?"

"Well," said Gitsune, looking at Aoi again. "I was visiting a Clan, friends of mine, and he was there. He was so rude and stubborn… and funny. Despite his looks and his behaviours he can be very charming."

"Tell me about it," said Aoi, without thinking. "Since we met him Nana-san and I can't talk about anything else…"

Suddenly she realized what she said and blushed to the colour of her hair.

"Well! It's not like we have a more interesting things to talk, you know!"

"I understand you perfectly, little girl," said Gitsune. Looking out the window again.

"Do you think that what he is doing is dangerous?" asked Aoi, worried. Gitsune breathed, some kind of bored.

He was late. What was he doing to be that late? She was starting to worry, when a sudden boom was heard from the compartments of the front and smoke was being left behind as the train was moving.

"That's your answer, dear."

* * *

"What is that?"

Eli and Nozomi were holding each other when they heard the shots, which at first they thought were fireworks or something like that. But what they did not expect was the tremble at their feet. Or the yellow lightning which appeared from the sides of the compartment in front of them to the street outside. And the smoke which started to came out from it.

"I don't know," said Eli, scared.

"We… We have to go and see," said Nozomi, as scared as Eli.

"Nozomi! That would be very dangerous!"

"But…!"

Nozomi could explain herself. She just had seen that boy for some minutes and now she was sick worried for him. He just entered into that room in front of them.

Nozomi could not resist it anymore, so she got up from her seat and walked to the door and opened it. She found that there was a little room which joined her compartment with the next. So she approached to the next door and opened it.

Inuyasha was there, standing in front of her with the wind waving his silver hair, and with a huge sword on his hands. That sword was so big, that even looked bigger than her. The whole roof was gone, and the surroundings of the train on its march to the next station was visible. The buildings, the poles of light, the people, and the sky, free of the purple cloud left behind a while ago.

"Are you okay?" asked she to Inuyasha, worried.

"I am seriously thinking of not talk to girls anymore," said Inuyasha, without turning. "You are so careless."

"What about you?" asked Eli, who had followed Nozomi and was holding her close to not fall with the shakes of the train.

"I know what I am doing."

"Destroying the roof is your idea of knowing what you are doing?"

"Just do me a favour," said Inuyasha, turning at last. Nozomi and Eli saw the anger and the care on his golden eyes as he ordered." "Return to your damn seats."

"But…"

"I will not say it twice," sneered Inuyasha, turning again to face whatever what was behind that cloud of dust and smoke.

"Just if you promise to keep your word, Inuyasha," said Nozomi, walking a step towards him.

"To this day I've never failed on that," said Inuyasha smiling. Thought they could not see him.

"It's a promise, then."

"Yeah, you two have to tell me why your faces are painted on the walls of the buildings and on this train," said Inuyasha. Ata last he remembered where did he saw her faces before.

"You will be very surprised," said Eli, pulling Nozomi into the joint of the compartments again. "Don't forget your promise!"

"I won't."

Nozomi and Eli returned to their seats on the other side, but left the door open. They tried to explain the people of their compartment what happened when suddenly one of them screamed and pointed to the door.

Nozomi and Eli turned to see through the door how Inuyasha was standing in the door of the other side, and waving his big sword he cut the joint of steel, cables and iron, all of it destroyed with a swing. And how the train car were they were was being left behind, and how his compartment was still joined to the locomotive pulling it.

He turned again, after notice their helpless glare on him, and waving good bye, he returned to face whatever that was on that train.

Before they could do anything but breathe, by their door they noticed that they were slowing their speed, and saw in awe how a girl with long black hair and dressed in a black sailor uniform from some school, was jumping towards the moving train of one compartment in front of them.

Nozomi and Eli stayed in the cars left behind, kneeling in that door and watching the train getting away in front of them.

"I hope that idiot will be fine," said Eli, still trembling.

"Oh, he will," said Nozomi, smiling despite the fears. "Until now my cards have not lied to me, and he will be fine to prove that."

She looked at the kotodama on her hand and then at Eli, who smiled and embraced her. She really needed it.

* * *

"Naraku, you are a bastard…"

"Inuyasha, you must restock your load of insults," said Naraku emerging from the hole in the compartment where the Wind Scar had left him.

"You will tell me what you are planning…" said Inuyasha, furious.

The things had flowed faster than what he could ever thought. After those men started shooting at him, and seeing that they could not hit him, Naraku lose patience and used something to explode the car. All of the men inside died due to the commotion or went out of the train by the force of the explosion. And, furious, Inuyasha used the Wind Scar against Naraku, destroying the remains of the compartment. Then those two girls arrived, and by little their safety was having Inuyasha more worried than his own life.

"Who were those two beautiful girls, Inuyasha?" asked Naraku.

"I don't know, stupid."

"But they looked like they know you very well," observed Naraku, floating in front of Inuyasha, now with his usual outfit of mandrill.

"Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha turned to receive Gitsune on his arms, as she was falling from the sky.

"Silly woman. I've told you to stay in that thing, didn't I?"

"Oh, you really do believe that I will wait for you just like that?" asked she hugging him. "You still owe me this night…"

"I guess, after I clean this mess," said Inuyasha. "What happened to Aoi?"

"I made her stay in the train after it started to lose speed. Was you who separate the cars?"

"Yeah."

"You really are something."

"I know."

Somehow relieved that Setsura was safe in the house, Inuyasha let her go and turned to see Naraku, who was smiling even more.

"Not having Kagome nor Kikyou here, you are up to your tricks, don't you?" asked Naraku, while the tentacles appeared from under his white mandrill outfit.

"That's none of your business!" yelled Inuyasha, preparing Tessaiga, and not sure about what Naraku was talking about.

But what Naraku said did not escape Gitsune's ears. Kagome? Kikyou? Who were those names? And why Inuyasha was suddenly even angrier than before?

"You stupid Hanyou," said Naraku, sounding mad for the first time since Gitsune met him. "Somehow you manage to do as you please."

The tentacles attacked, and Inuyasha waved his sword to destroy them, and Gitsune released her tails to let her powers shown. She jumped and intercepted the tentacles with her tails, destroying them. Then she landed and stood back to back with Inuyasha, who smiled satisfied.

"Impressed, love?" asked Gitsune, squeezing the face of Inuyasha with one of her soft tails.

"You'll never know," said Inuyasha, smiling and not paying attention to what she said. He jumped against Naraku and took his sword to his back to cut him in two, but stopped when Naraku pulled a human dressed like Nana and Aoi with one of his tentacles.

"Naïve as always…"

And you are a coward as always!"

Naraku laughed and threw the train driver to outside of the still moving train.

"I'll get him!" exclaimed Gitsune.

She kissed Inuyasha on his cheek, making him and Naraku to open wide their eyes. Inuyasha felt like if he just reborn again. Knowing that no one beside him and Naraku was on that train, he screamed loud while Gitsune went out of the train with a jump to catch the falling man.

"Kaze no Kizu!"

Naraku cursed and the Wind Scar crashed against him, destroying his body and the remains of the train. Inuyasha jumped out as the explosion grew due to the combustible body of Naraku inside of the train.

The train stopped at last, burning like hell itself. Inuyasha landed on the ground of asphalt. And then he jumped into the train again, as he could hear screams and sirens around. He could even sense a flying object approaching from behind of those buildings.

Once in the remaining trash which was now that train, Inuyasha searched for Naraku, even when he knew that the one which he was talking with a while ago was just the burned puppet that was now on his hands.

Cursing, he jumped out of there, before the humans and their mess and noise arrived there.

* * *

Setsura opened her eyes when she heard the fuss outside of her room and Kejouro's. The members of the clan were running from here to there, exclaiming about what they just heard in the news. So Inuyasha did it again, for what she could heard. He and Gitsune were seen, one in the middle of a burning railway and the other catching a man falling from the highs of that railway.

Setsura was worried for them. And at the same time she was glad, but she did not wanted to acknowledge that her happiness was because that date had not go as it was supposed. She felt like trash, thought.

"That idiot can't be without doing a mess!" said Ichigo, coming out of the room he shared with Inuyasha.

"What happened?" asked Rikuo, coming out of the building with his night coat over his nude torso.

"Apparently Inuyasha and Gitsune-san ran into trouble in the city," explained Wakana, in a nightgown as well. "Where is Tsurara? She had not came to sleep yet."

"She is…"

"I will go pick him up," said Ichigo quickly, in part to get the attention away from Rikuo who, despite being on his night form, was blushing like never before.

"That won't be necessary," said Setsura, also happy for her daughter and sure of what she was saying. "Those two will come by soon."

Nurarihyon appeared, and like Rikuo, he looked like if he had been interrupted in the middle of a battle.

"That boy again?" said he. "I guess if it was not coming tonight that would happen tomorrow."

"Yeah," conceded Ichigo, sitting in the grass of the courtyard, while a yawning Kana and Yura approached to him. "He wouldn't have destroyed that train if it was not absolutely necessary. So, Naraku or Aizen were there, or some of their offspring."

They stayed silent. It was 3 a.m. already. And they would not thought that that could happen just then, when the things looked like if they were setting quiet for a while.

Setsura was so nervous that she approached to the main door of the house and stayed there, waiting for those two to return.

* * *

Inuyasha found Gitsune by her smell a little while after he left the remains of the train behind. On a crowded street where she mixed herself with the citizens to not call unwanted attention. She was so glad seeing him happy to know that she managed to save that man from a certain death, that she was happy about that herself. If Inuyasha was giving her that glare for every time she save a human, she felt like doing it more often.

He guided her to a lonely alley were he let her climb on his back to go home with her. Despite not seen where the train took them, he carried her in the right way. And soon they reached Ukiyoe Town, the place from where they parted in first place.

"I want to see the face of Setsura when I tell her our adventure," said Gitsune, pressing her body to the back of Inuyasha, and resting her head on his shoulder. "She must be dying of concern for us."

"Really?" said Inuyasha. "I am so happy that she did not come with us…"

"Are you serious?" asked Gitsune, seriously. "Don't you..?

"That was dangerous," said Inuyasha, thinking in loud voice. "She is so fragile to be in situations like that."

Gitsune breathed, relieved. Inuyasha was trying to protect Setsura from danger and not to having her away from him. That was so cute from him, that she almost ignore the other thing he said.

"So, I am not fragile?" asked she, pulling his ears.

"Like Setsura, I doubt it," said Inuyasha, straight as always. "Stop it."

"So weren't you worried about me?" asked Gitsune, pretending to be upset.

"Of course I was," said Inuyasha still jumping. "I thought I could lose that battle for my anxiety for you."

That words disarmed Gitsune. She just wanted to have him face to face and kiss the whole hell of him, but she contented with just embracing him even more, and press her face against his.

Soon they reached the main house of the Nura Clan. Inuyasha headed towards it from one of the walls and jumping in he landed with big leaps in the middle of the crowded courtyard. All of the clan were talking loud to him and Gitsune, but he was searching for Setsura and Ichigo.

He was about to stop his last leap, when Setsura appeared and by little he did not hit her.

When he saw her, running to their encounter, she looked so white and beautiful that he felt like embracing her, holding her on his arms and… The wind was moving her long hair and her clothes gently, her face showed worry for them, and her lips were gracefully open in a beautiful smile when she reached them.

"Are you two okay?"

He stopped at last, since that last leap seemed to have lasted hours. And she embraced him fiercely, resting her head on his other shoulder, just like Gitsune was doing with the other.

"Those two can't be more obvious," said someone, and Inuyasha heard it.

"Of course we are," said he to Setsura, pretending proudness and security of himself. "Did you doubt it?"

"Not for a moment," smiled her, separating from him a little.

"Told you," said Gitsune, on one of Inuyasha's ears.

Happy, he separated from Setsura and left Gitsune down. He walked to Ichigo and Nurarihyon, feeling a little dizzy, by some reason.

"What happened?" asked Ichigo. He would have time later to scold Inuyasha about those two women.

"Naraku was on that thing called train," explained Inuyasha. "That bastard was like if nothing happened the nights before, and is doing something with the humans in this city."

"Is that so?" asked Rikuo. "That's not impossible, if he could have yakuzas on his side those nights."

"The problem is with who he is having business," said Nurarihyon, embracing Youhime who had just appeared on his side. "People in the government? The army? The police?"

"Either way, we have to find it out."

Inuyasha said that convinced. And more when he felt two pair of arms holding his.

"Well, my boy," said Nurarihyon. "I guess we cannot have anything else tonight, so I recommend you to sleep now."

"Sleep? We can start to search for them!" yelled Inuyasha, but a punch over his head, courtesy of Ichigo silenced him.

"We will go tomorrow," said he. "I would like to go now too," recognized Ichigo, "but we can't keep worrying them here."

He said the last in low voice, just to let Inuyasha know, and Gitsune and Setsura due to their proximity to Inuyasha. Inuyasha sighed.

"Al right then," said he, and letting himself go from the grasp of Setsura and Gitsune, he jumped high to land into the little lake of the house.

"What are you doing?" asked Ichigo.

"He is cleaning himself," said Setsura, laughing with a hand near of her mouth.

"Talk of a weird way to clean himself," said Ichigo. "Can't you just enter into the shower?"

"That thing which releases hot water? I don't think so."

"You fight against fire every single day!"

"That's different."

They all laughed. If the things were to be like that from then on, they could get used to it easily.

And suddenly, a hint of inspiration came to Setsura's mind, as she saw Inuyasha floating in the water. She was suddenly so decided that she felt like putting her plan on action right then.


	12. Farewell again, My Little Angels

What she was about to do was reckless. Setsura knew it, but still she wanted to try and see where she could get doing it. Every time she looked at Inuyasha, since she realized her feelings, she could felt her heart pounding like never before and, despite her age, she felt like a little girl in love.

And that conception of her love was what was telling her to not do what she was intending to do that night. The new day was still night, and as the seconds were passing by, she felt more and more anxious for what she was thinking.

As everyone was returning to their rooms to sleep, Setsura approached to the Inuyasha floating in the water. He was laying in the water of the fountain that was in the garden of the house with his arms crossed and looking at the purple sky. She had to take the chance now that Gitsune was talking to Kyokotsu and was not paying attention to him for a while. So she bent in the edge of the water.

"Are you sure that you really don't want to try using our bath?" asked she, resting her head on her hands.

"Yeah," said Inuyasha, still looking at the sky. "I tried once but that water was just so hot."

"But… What if I prepare the bath this time?" said Setsura, trying to not blush saying that. Inuyasha looked at her. "Well… It looks like a real waste, if you ask me…"

Inuyasha was thoughtful.

"It could work," said Inuyasha. "If you prepare the water and that stuff, with your powers maybe you can…"

"It's decided, then," smiled Setsura. "Come with me, I'll take you to the baths of the house…"

She raised and extended her right hand towards Inuyasha, who smiled and took it to emerge from the cold water. The nights were starting to get cold those days.

* * *

Ichigo returned to his room, after Inuyasha returned home. The things were getting worse and worse as the time was passing, and he never would think that Inuyasha would ran into trouble after going for a simple walk. But once again his suppositions were wrong.

Ichigo went to his futon, and stayed there, watching the roof of the room, and wondering how more long would be out Inuyasha. There were many things that Ichigo wanted to discuss with that idiot, but he was not going to the room yet.

And before Ichigo could realize it, he was floating in the air and the heights of a city, full of rascals. The very well-known place made Ichigo smile, as he looked around to search for his two soul swords.

But no one came. Ichigo floated there for a while and no one appeared. Ichigo was starting to wonder why the hell he appeared there if they were not talking to him, until…

"Ichigo…"

That was the voice of Zangetsu. Ichigo looked around, but he could not saw him.

"Where are you, old Zangetsu?"

"Don't worry about that for now, Ichigo," said Zangetsu's voice. "I just brought you here to talk…"

"But why can't you show yourself?"

Ichigo was thinking that that situation was very suspicious.

"I've been seeing what is happening with you these days," said Zangetsu's voice. "The things had gotten weirder than never."

"Tell me about it," said Ichigo, crossing his arms and nodding.

"And also, I've been seeing the activities of the sword of that man called Inuyasha," continued Zangetsu. "I've established a connection with that sword, very different to us, the Zampakutou."

"You can do something like that?"

"I can say I could, and moreover, I know now what is the next moving of Tessaiga."

Ichigo was curious at last. Then, Tessaiga would take him and Inuyasha to a new place?

"Really? Do you know what we will be doing, then?"

"Indeed," answered Zangetsu. "The matters involving those two men, Naraku and Aizen Sousuke, are very threatening and dangerous for the innocents involved," said Zangetsu, with indifferent voice. "Naturally, neither I nor the other would care about it. But since you are into it, we have to do our best to protect you."

Ichigo was very thankful, but he was bad expressing those feelings.

"I…"

"Don't worry, Ichigo," said Zangetsu. "The next part of your journey is coming, and you two must be stronger than ever to face it. Do not forget it."

"I won't."

"That's good to hear…"

The air was darkening, and Ichigo felt like falling again.

"We will talk again, Ichigo. Look forward to it…"

And Ichigo kept sleeping.

* * *

Setsura guided Inuyasha to the house and then into the corridors, towards the bathroom. With every step she felt like melting for what her resolve was making her to do. She could sense every little sound. From the sound of their steps on the floor, the fall of the drops of water from the tunic and the hair of Inuyasha and, she thought that she could even feel his breath, so near to her.

The bathroom of the house was like the bathhouse they visited that night, but obviously smaller. Soon they reached that place.

"Wait here," said Setsura, while Inuyasha crossed his arms. "I will set everything to you."

"Is that a hard thing to do? I can help."

"Don't worry," smiled Setsura, seeing how he moved his ears. "I will take care of everything."

She entered inside the room and Inuyasha stayed in the corridor, listening to every sound she made inside and the rooms of the other inhabitants of the house.

He could even feel Rikuo and that little snow girl close. They were not so separated from there, but still he could felt them exalted. The reason was obvious, and Inuyasha was sincerely happy for them.

He waited there, until the door of the bath room opened, and Setsura came out.

"It… It's ready…"

"Okay… I guess I have to do the same we did in that… bathhouse, right?"

"Pretty much… You are free to stay here as you want, you know?" said Setsura, smiling.

"It's good to know that there is not that hot water thrower here," said Inuyasha, entering into the room. "Are you going to stay or what?"

He said that kidding, but soon he felt as embarrassed as her when he saw her blushing.

"I… I have a thing to do, so…"

"Of course… I was just…"

Inuyasha smiled, embarrassed. He turned and she closed the door.

Inuyasha undressed slowly, thinking of her and Gitsune. Now, at that point he could not say that they were indifferent to him. He really cared for them and both were precious to him. It was like a lie to think that he was confused some hours ago, when he was thinking of them, sitting on that rock.

Setsura was delicate, beautiful and fragile. So was what he saw in her. And the urge to protect her from any harm was overwhelming on his chest. He could not stand to think of her suffering.

Gitsune was bold, strong and beautiful of course. She was almost the opposite of Setsura, but he really liked her nonetheless. She was very capable to defend herself, but that was not making her less attractive.

Inuyasha sighed. He never thought that he would think as he was thinking then. If Kagome find it out, he would be as good as dead, he thought as he was walking to the water in that tub after letting his tunic and Tessaiga on the room where they left things like that.

Once inside the water he leaned on the edge of the tub, with his closed eyes and still thinking about what he and Ichigo lived since they got there. Their journey was starting still, and he was happy to not feel alone anymore.

And by little, he almost did not noticed when, under the water, a well-known presence appeared. It was better to say that it moved there, since Inuyasha had felt it all the time, moving from the room next to that, and then into the water, and now in front of him.

"What are you doing?" asked Inuyasha, pulling her out with his hands on her arms, and looking at her eyes trying to ignore the white and beautiful body he had in front of him. "Setsura."

"I… I was…"

"Was this that thing you had to do?" asked Inuyasha, letting her go, and still trying to not look at her naked being.

"I… I was…"

What she had done? Even she herself could not believe the situation where she was now. Not even drunk she would have dared to try something like that, but the feeling of adrenaline she experienced when she pulled that out was priceless. And so was the red cheeks of Inuyasha which she was seeing now.

It all started when she saw him and Gitsune going to the city by their own. She wanted to go with them, or more precisely, with him. But she decided to not interfere that time, since Gitsune promised to her that she would have her turn. She waited impatiently for them to return, and was relieved when their date go to waste since they found Naraku on the train they boarded. The urge to have him now took away her common sense and there she was, naked in front of him, but not wishing to be in somewhere else.

"I could not stand it anymore," said Setsura, at last. Inuyasha was still looking at her. "I've never felt like this before."

"What are you talking about?"

"Are you sure you don't know it?"

Inuyasha was lost in her eyes, crimson like the blood. Her face was white like the rest of her body. Her mouth was slightly open and her lips were forming some kind of smile that he thought he did not wanted to lose to anyone else.

He did not know when or how, but soon he found himself tasting the depths of her mouth. It was cold, and definitely was fighting with his usual warm, but he liked the sensation anyway. She had her eyes opened wide, due to the surprising move he did on her, but soon her eyes relaxed and she returned him the kiss fiercely. He took her face on his hands, and she embraced him after closing her eyes. Under the water, he could felt her breast pressed on his chest, her waist near his and noticed that they were uncomfortable on that position.

So Inuyasha grabbed her gently by her waist and made her sit on his lap, as he crossed his legs under the water to have her there, all for him. He separated his lips from hers and kissed her neck, while she took his head on her hands, and touched his ears with all the care she was feeling now.

Setsura was in the top of the happiness. She could not believe that he was kissing her so passionately, and the possessiveness he was showing to her. It was like if he was trying to let her clear that she belonged to he, body and soul, and she would not dare to contradict him since she felt the same way. She wanted to feel more. The sensation of his lips on her skin, as he descended to her neck and to her chest, and the sensation of his rough hands on her back and her head, was making her lose her mind.

They did not knew how much time passed, as they were feeling more and more lustful. When…

"My. Don't you think it's cold of you to not have call me?"

Inuyasha stopped kissing Setsura, when he was about to reach her left breast, and looking lost to the door, he found Gitsune standing there, covered only with a towel.

Setsura looked at her too, and was doing her best to hide her embarrassment and her shame to have do that without telling Gitsune. It was not like if she had to tell Gitsune all of what she was about to do, but that was part of a fair game for Inuyasha's affection.

"So? Aren't you telling me how this happened?" asked Gitsune, in normal voice.

"Somehow," said Inuyasha, decided. He was not sorry, and he wanted to have Gitsune with him as well, even when he knew that impossible.

"Somehow," repeated Gitsune, approaching to the tub and crouching to lean her arms on her knees and rest her head on her hands. "Anyway, it's unfair…"

"Look… I… I don't know what to do either," said Inuyasha, separating from Setsura and looking up at Gitsune. "I've never been good at things like these. You two just started to show me more than friendship and comradely care, and I found myself lost between you two. About tonight, I thought that we would just only play and flirt but nothing more than that. It's just that now I've lost my mind."

"I am not blaming you, Inuyasha," said Gitsune, smiling. "For what you are saying anyone could think that you are trying to excuse of what you just did," she said that looking at Setsura, who found really hard to return that glare to Gitsune. "I am not mad or sad thinking that you made your decision. I really don't care if I share you with her, since it's better that than not having you at all."

Inuyasha and Setsura froze. What did Gitsune just said? She was fine sharing Inuyasha's love with Setsura? Inuyasha was starting to think that that woman was out of her mind.

But a little glimpse of hope was on his mind.

"What are you saying?" inquired Setsura. "Do you really know what you are saying?"

"Of course I do, Setsura," said Gitsune, calling Setsura by her name to show her seriousness. "Since I've met him, all of what I can think is him. It's you," said Gitsune to Inuyasha. "Can you believe it? But I don't wonder why. I've just witnessed that you are very appealing, my little pup."

She said that while hiding her smile behind her hand. But Inuyasha was still lost with her actions and what she was saying.

"But… You must know that we can't," said Inuyasha, not trying to hide the sadness of his voice. "We can't do that. I would like to," recognized Inuyasha, sincere as always. "I would like to share all I can with you. But I can't. Besides… There is someone else."

At last, both women stopped breathing.

"What do you mean?" asked Setsura, wishing to have hear wrong.

"I have a woman waiting for me," said Inuyasha, with his ears down.

"Is that true?" asked Gitsune, sitting in the edge of the tub, since she felt like fainting any moment.

"Why I would lie?" replied Inuyasha, recovering part of his usual self. Thinking of Kagome always helped him.

"But… You…" Setsura could not believe it.

Inuyasha sighed again. That day he thought that he sighed for all his life already.

"Back then, when I lived five hundred years ago, I was always alone," said Inuyasha. Looking at the roof of the room. He wished to be outside and see the stars, but then he remembered the cloud outside that would not let him do that. "I'd lost my mother soon. She was kind and beautiful, but fragile," Inuyasha said that, looking at Setsura. "She was all to me, in a place where the humans hated me for being half demon, and the Youkais hated me for being half human."

The memory made Inuyasha to look angry at the roof again. But he continued.

"The time passed by. And the legend of a pearl able to fulfil any desire reached me. I had grown enough to search for it, but when I found it, that pearl was protected by a strong miko."

Inuyasha smiled, and Setsura and Gitsune stayed quiet, lost on the kindness of his smile as he remembered.

"That miko defeated me all the time. I had nothing on her. Nothing to treat her and made her gave me the pearl. But I don't wanted to. I was in love.

"She was wise, strong, and attractive. I've never felt anything like that for any woman," said Inuyasha. Setsura and Gitsune were hypnotized by his calm expression. "She accepted me, when no one else did it before. I gave her everything and she gave me everything from her.

"But something happened," the expression of Inuyasha was decidedly aggressive. "Naraku interfered, and I lost her."

Setsura was so sad to hear the sadness in his voice. Gitsune was quiet, trying to avoid the feelings of loss that she was feeling.

"I was sealed for fifty years," keep saying Inuyasha. "And then, she returned to me.

"She was younger. Yeah," added him, seeing their faces of disbelief. "She reincarnated, and returned to my time to help me and destroy Naraku and the Pearl. We made it. And now, that Naraku is alive again, I am on this journey to stop him, and that Aizen guy too. I had to say goodbye to her again, and here I am. Conflicted by you."

Gitsune stayed silent. All of that was the pure truth, since she could see it on his eyes, glowing with love for that woman. So a miko had stolen his heart a long time ago. The despair she was feeling was dreadful.

And Setsura was not having it easier. She felt like if the very colours of the world had been taken away. She had her eyes closed to not let roll the tears of defeat. Once again she had lost against someone that she did not even knew.

But, in the mind of both, formed at the same time the strong resolve to not let that matter to take his beloved away from them.

"And… do you think that will stop me?" asked Gitsune, trembling a little under her towel. "That was a very nice story, but forgive me if I tell you this but… That will not change what I feel for you."

"Very few times I agree with this fox," said Setsura, standing in all her grace in front of Inuyasha. He was speechless. "I will not take back my word. I love you already."

"You… You two are helpless…"

"We've met you, Inuyasha," said Setsura, approaching to Inuyasha and hugging him. "You made my life funnier than ever. You managed to angry me, trouble me, made me wish to live and see you every day of my life. I owe you my feelings now."

"To this day, since I meet you, I always wanted to know what is happening in your mind," added Gitsune, taking away her towel and entering into the water with them. "I just want to know what are you thinking and have my fun with it, since you had never disappointed me."

She embraced him from behind, pressing her body with all her strength to his, and while she was at it, she looked at Setsura in the eyes. Setsura returned her the gaze, and after smile at each other they joined their hands.

"You are giving me a reason to live," said Setsura. "I will always be here for you. I will love you from now on. And nothing, not even such a beautiful stories, will take away my love."

"This is it for you, dear," said Gitsune, whispering on Inuyasha's ear. "Nothing you can do will take me away from you now."

"Then, what comes next it's all up to you," sentenced Inuyasha, relaxing his arms and looking at Setsura's face, in front of him. He reached the hand of Gitsune and pressed it into his. "Are you sure you want to stay with me?"

"I've never been sure about anything in my life," said Setsura, smiling at him. "But what is for sure it's what I feel for you."

Inuyasha smiled too, and turning to Gitsune behind him he looked at her. She nodded at him, and kissed him.

"That's unfair!" protested Setsura.

"Hoh. The one who take him here in secrecy is saying that," said Gitsune, separating her lips from Inuyasha's. "Now you will not cheat and wait for your turn."

While Setsura was pouting, Inuyasha was deeply lost on the sensations. The lips of Gitsune were warm, and her breath was hot. Her smell was hardening him and he was not willing to hide it anymore, since he could felt that same vibe on her since a while ago.

Besides, the touch of her body on his was menacing to blow up his mind. With Kikyou the desire was always present and when they made love she always was wild, letting go off her burdens. Kagome was more soft and pure, and the shame was always present no matter how many times they sleep together. When he felt Setsura a while ago, he thought he could break her if he was not caring about her safety, but nevertheless he would make love to her tenderly, or try at least to not break her in the process. But Gitsune was all heat. Her breast were big, and for once he found himself not complaining about it. In fact he love them already. The breasts of Setsura were bigger than the average, and he found himself enjoying them both without notice it.

"My, you are a hungry boy," said Gitsune, while Inuyasha made her lean on the wall of the tub while he had her right breast caught by the nipple on his mouth, and with the other hand he had the other.

"I have to say," said Setsura talking to Gitsune, behind Inuyasha and caressing his chest, "you are doing a fine job trying to hide your moans."

"Really?" said Inuyasha, after letting go the breast of Gitsune and smiling mischievously.

He kissed Setsura again. Different from Gitsune, he kissed her tenderly, making her know that he cared for her, that he wanted to treasure her in every possible way. Or at least he wanted her to know that.

He separated again from her. Then Inuyasha grabbed Gitsune by her waist, and carrying her out of the water he made her sat on the edge of the tub. Only to hide his face in her entrance at once.

"What…?"

Gitsune could not help it. She left out a moan of happiness when the sharpness of his tongue entered inside her. She could felt him moving inside her only with his tongue and she would lie if she said she did not liked it. Gitsune grabbed his head and pulled his hair as he kept moving and kissing her.

Trying to be more assertive, Setsura approached them, and leaning on Inuyasha she extended her hand before him and grabbed his manhood.

"You…"

"Don't mind me, you are doing a perfect job with her," said Setsura on his ear, and moving her hand around him, while Gitsune was not stopping her love moans.

""I will take care of you soon, you little one," said Inuyasha, smiling darkly at Setsura, who almost melted of desire. She kept her job with her hands on him.

"It would be… stupid… if I ask you were… did you learn this…"

"I've had plenty of practice," said Inuyasha, answering sincerely what Gitsune said. "Don't you like it?"

"I can… get used to it…"

"Good to know," answered Inuyasha, licking her while she curved her back more and more. "You will not wish to be with anyone else after this."

No need to say. She thought that too.

"Now…" said Inuyasha, feeling more alive than ever, and watching the sight of perfection in front of him. "Your turn…"

Setsura gulped, after seeing the laying Gitsune on the floor of the bathroom. She came loudly, but to their luck, no one was near.

Inuyasha grabbed her breasts first, and he crutched to kiss her belly and trace a line to her most private zone. She embraced his head and let out many moans when he caressed her back and her butt.

"Just… be gentle…"

She looked at him, and the sight of her, all blush and with her teary eyes, drove him crazy already.

Inuyasha raised, and carrying her by her thighs he entered inside her with one move.

The scream of Setsura made Gitsune to stand up as well, and approaching to them, she kissed Inuyasha.

"I am next, alright?"

Setsura had embraced Inuyasha, and hid her face on his hair. But she could not avoid her voice to come out with every thrust that Inuyasha was doing on her waist.

"This is… heaven itself…" cried she, thinking of let it all go, but then he moved to the edge again.

Inuyasha separated from her, and making her turn he grabbed her breast, while he entered inside her again with her back on his chest.

"Heaven?"

Inuyasha smiled, remembering the Soul Society.

He kept moving behind her, while she cried her soul out of happiness. Meanwhile Gitsune tried to lick and suck his fingers, but Inuyasha was not letting her to do so.

"Be careful," he said, not stopping his moves behind Setsura. "You can got hurt."

"Don't worry, love," said Gitsune. "I will."

Before she could get a finger into his mouth, the scream of Setsura filled the room, and she let herself down on the floor with her legs still on the water. Inuyasha separated from her and carrying her gently, he made her sat inside the water.

Before he could do anything else, Gitsune caught him already, and wrapping her legs around his waist, she let out a cry when she made him introduce inside her.

"And I was the hungry boy?"

She smiled when he moved inside her strongly. He kissed her on her mouth and trapped her nipples on his teeth, very careful to not hurt her.

"You are… a very kind boy…"

"Now I am kind?" asked Inuyasha.

He take her to the same place where he made Setsura came, and laying her on her back in the floor, he entered in her with her legs on his shoulders.

"Now… this is the point of no return…" said Gitsune. Reaching his hands with hers and joining their fingers. "I can't live without you now."

Inuyasha separated her legs to lean over her and kiss her.

"You have to…"

He felt Setsura, embracing him from behind again. And he smiled. Despite that the night was about to end, he felt like doing it all of what was left of it.

* * *

Ichigo awoke earlier as he was used to go to the college, but that time it was to wait for Inuyasha who had not appeared in all the night on their room. Maybe he was still with that women? Ichigo would not be surprised.

He went to the dining room, where Kana, Yura, Nurarihyon, Youhime and Wakana were there already.

"Good morning, Ichigo-kun," greeted Kana, smiling at him as always.

"Good morning, Kana," said Ichigo, smiling as well. "Good morning, everyone."

All of them greeted him. He felt like if he was in home. It would be sad when the time to depart comes.

Wakana gave them breakfast, and while they were at it, Ichigo looked around.

"Where are Rikuo and Tsurara?"

"Well," said Nurarihyon. "Let's say that they are busy now."

"Who is busy, Grandpa?" asked Rikuo, entering into the room with Tsurara hanging happily of his arm. He was on his day from and even his glasses were shining.

"What happened to you?" asked Ichigo, while Rikuo sat beside him and Tsurara was still on his arm.

"One day… you will be as happy as us, Ichigo-kun," smiled Rikuo.

"Waka is right!" chirped Tsurara, making Ichigo to lift a brow. "One day!"

"I feel like I am losing something…" said Ichigo, but then he saw the joined hands of Rikuo and Tsurara, and the realization hit him like a punch on the face.

"Damn it, you two!"

"What happened?" asked Kana.

"One day, you will…"

"Nothing!" screamed Ichigo, interrupting the happy words of Tsurara. Nurarihyon and Youhime were laughing her souls out.

"What are you laughing about?" asked Inuyasha, arriving to the room. Setsura and Gitsune were walking behind him, and like Rikuo and Tsurara, they were shining like the sun above the purple clouds.

"Where were you?" asked Ichigo, while Inuyasha was sitting and Setsura and Gitsune sat on both of his sides.

"I was… coming in and out… you know…"

"Better choice of words you could not chose," said Nurarihyon, smiling while Youhime, Setsura and Gitsune were blushing. "Well, we always had been an active clan."

"Active clan?" asked Ichigo.

"One day, you will…"

"I understand, damn it."

* * *

After the breakfast, they went out to the courtyard as they was used to now.

"Shall we be going now?"

"I guess so," said Inuyasha. "But I can't feel any smell."

"Nor I can fell any presence. This work sucks."

Neither of them wanted but they had to go and search for Naraku and Aizen around the town. Lazily they started their walk to the door, noting that their friends were following them.

"Crap, don't you have classes or something?" asked Ichigo to Rikuo and Tsurara.

"Yes, but today is Saturday, so we can be absent today, don't we?" said Rikuo, pressing the hand of Tsurara into his.

"Damn it."

"And where do you think you are going?" asked Inuyasha, to Setsura and Gitsune.

"With you, of course. Why do you ask?" said Setsura lively.

Tsurara noticed the happy voice of her mother, and the bright and lively that she looked now. Tsurara did not knew it, but what happened to her mother was making her happier than ever.

"Didn't I told you that is dangerous?"

"Yeah, as if we could not take care of ourselves."

"You are not…"

Before Inuyasha could end his sentence, Tessaiga started to pound like a heart on his waist.

Ichigo noticed it too. And remembering what Zangetsu told him the night before come to his mind. It was true. The next part of their journey was about to start.

"Inuyasha, this is…"

"Yeah," said Inuyasha. He looked at Gitsune and Setsura. And they noticed the sadness on his golden eyes.

The rest of the day they spent it in the house. Living in a Youkai house was a thing that only the bravest people would dare to, but Ichigo found that experience funnier than anything he had did before.

"So it's true?" asked Nurarihyon, sitting in the hall with everyone else, while Inuyasha was leaning on the branch of the sakura tree. "You are going now?"

"Yeah, jii-san," said Ichigo. "Tessaiga is telling us to go."

"How you can know that?" asked Kana, trying to hide the sadness in her voice.

"We can tell, since our swords behave of some ways that we can recognize."

"Really?"

Inuyasha tried to not think of anything. He was just there, sitting on that branch, trying to not think about what he had done that night, but the images entered on his mind and pulled smiles on his face. Then the smiles turned into sad gestures when he realized their imminent depart.

Saying that Setsura would just be sad was a little statement. The whole weight of his actions would fall over him with every step he took to the Meidou that night, which was the time they decided to let Tessaiga show them where to go now.

And about Gitsune… She was more passionate and wild. He liked all of what she showed him so far, and that was why he was sure that she was hating the idea of having him away from her. He was not good at thinking, but he could say that that was what was happening on their minds.

"Well, this was supposed to happen sooner or later."

Ichigo stayed calm, after hearing the apparently indifferent words of Inuyasha. Ichigo could see it, on his face and his actions. Inuyasha was having a hard time dealing with feelings he was not used to have. When he and Ichigo said goodbye to Kagome and Orihime, their worlds got smaller than ever, even with the enormous task they had on their shoulders. Every single step they did on that town, that time, that place, reminded them about their faces.

Nurarihyon just watched them be, while he was thinking that that was supposed to happen. But the feeling of fear was menacing to eat him, when he thought of Youhime, and that she could disappear with those two idiots.

Idiots that all of his clan had learned to love.

* * *

It was 10 in that night, when Ichigo and Inuyasha went out to the big courtyard of the house, after saying goodbye to Nurarihyon and another few. They did not wanted to do a fuss about they leave, and that was why their soul was literally sucked when they saw the whole Hyakki Yakou of Rikuo and Nurarihyon fulfilling the courtyard and leaving them in the middle of a circle.

Inuyasha was kind of worried, since he had not seen Setsura nor Gitsune in all day. Where were they? He wanted to see them, but at the same time he did not felt strong enough.

And that was a terrible sensation which he never thought to have.

"Shit, shit, shit…" said he, when he saw how crowded the courtyard was.

"Watch your tongue, dog."

"Say another word and I will cut yours."

"I would like to see that."

"It had been nice to have you two here," started Nurarihyon, in the middle of that Youkai and human crowd, and with Youhime on his side. "Somehow I knew you were grate for us, when you destroyed the old door of our ancient clan. I wasn't wrong."

"It's not a big deal, jii-san," said Ichigo, while Inuyasha had his arms back of his head and his eyes closed. When he opened, he saw Gitsune and Setsura in the middle of the crowd. He breathed, relieved and anxious.

"Keh!"

"And now, I am sure you will have more of a reason to return to us," said Nurarihyon mysteriously. Ichigo and Inuyasha looked at him, while Setsura and Gitsune looked around, trying to not blush.

"I hope to meet you again," said Rikuo, on his night form and quiet voice. He was embracing Tsurara close to him, not letting her go since the very morning.

"Inuyasha, Ichigo-kun," said Tsurara, embracing Rikuo by herself. "I am sorry if I crossed some line with you sometimes. You had helped my master and our clan. I really, really hope that your journey will go well."

"Take care of this fool," said Ichigo, sobbing Rikuo's head with his fist. "He will not survive without you."

"I won't," said Rikuo, while Tsurara looked at him, shining of happiness.

"You have to come back and tell us more of your adventures," said Kiyotsugu. "I still can't believe many of what you told us. That thing saying that Tessaiga can shot diamonds…"

"That's up to you…"

"Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha turned when he felt a finger calling by his shoulder. It was that girl called Saori.

"You have to return… and take your responsibilities!"

"Oh, I will."

Ichigo put his hand on his head after hearing that. Obviously Inuyasha and Saori were not thinking of the same thing.

"You have to take care of yourself, and your cute ears," said Natsumi, smiling sadly.

Inuyasha just raised an arm.

"Fight alongside you was fun," said Kubinashi, while Kurotabou and the others were nodding. "Keep yourselves alive."

"We will try."

"Are you always so talkative for some things and so quiet with the goodbyes, my love?" asked Gitsune, embracing him.

All of the rest were speechless about her words, and were more confused when Inuyasha returned her hug.

"I am not good at them, and that's it."

"Do you feel sentimental?"

"You wish."

"Certainly."

They looked in their eyes. Gitsune was having a hard time trying to not be devoured by the deepness of his golden eyes.

"You saved Kyokotsu," reminded her. "I will never forgive you."

"I shouldn't?"

"Now we are… I am indebted to you, and before I pay you, you have to stay alive."

"Keh! There is nothing in this world that would kill me."

"What about this?"

Gitsune leaned on him once more, and kissed him fiercely. The rest of the clan was really surprised, and more again when Inuyasha returned her the kiss.

While they were kissing and the rest of the clan was making a real fuss about it, Ichigo felt the sleeve of his Shikakushou slightly pulled. He turned and found Kana and Yura watching him.

"Yeah?"

"Do you still have the charm I gave you?"

"Right here."

Ichigo pulled the charm out of his Shikakushou, and showed it to Kana. She smiled happy.

"I hope it will bring you back."

"You will see how it will…"

Ichigo got silent when the girl embraced him.

"Hey, it's not the end of the world."

"Yeah…"

"Kurosaki Ichigo," said Yura, looking at him emotionless. "I hope to know more of you soon."

"Really?" Ichigo was not sure what to say.

"Yeah," said Yura, and her eyes shined at last. "It's very unusual to know someone like you. I want to know more and more…"

"Well… thanks…"

Meanwhile Gitsune and Inuyasha separated. Inuyasha was stoic, but an ice hammer returned him to his usual self when it crashed on his head.

"BAKAAAAAAAAAA!"

It was Tsurara. She had left Rikuo for a little while to create that ice hammer and look angry at Inuyasha."

"What the hell! Why did you do that?"

Inuyasha ended that words, and another hammer, fell on his head again. It was bigger.

"Damn it! Don't push your luck!"

He raised from the floor, covered in ice. And a cold body was pressing his and was crying on his chest.

"I don't want you leaving…"

"Come on…" said Inuyasha to Setsura, raising her head with his fingers. "We will return."

"You promise? Will you take care?" asked she tenderly, pressing the kotodama of his collar on her hand.

He noticed it, and he squeezed her face smiling.

"Of course. You have to give me back my kotodama."

He kissed her, gently grabbing her face with his hands. She kissed him fiercely then, and everyone there was thinking that the world was going insane.

"Good for you, Setsura…"

Nurarihyon was happy for her. At last she was with someone who loved her like she loved him in return.

Inuyasha separated from her, feeling a real sadness. The strength of the feelings, the burden of his resolution, and the hard of the goodbye was difficult to bear.

"Tell me…" cried Setsura. "How I am supposed to go keep on moving without you?"

"You are not alone," observed Inuyasha.

Setsura opened her mouth to say that she was alone indeed, but a soft hand stopped her. She turned to see Gitsune smiling at her.

"He is right," said Gitsune, smiling sadly. "You are not alone anymore."

Gitsune entwined her fingers with Setsura's. And Setsura, after looking at Gitsune and then at Inuyasha, smiled happily.

"I guess I am not…"

She joined her head with Gitsune, and both looked at Inuyasha. He laughed arrogantly.

"Let's go," said he to Ichigo, firmly.

Ichigo approached to Inuyasha, after saying goodbye to Kana and Yura, and after witnessing the kisses of Inuyasha. Ichigo was conflicted with that. He was thinking of Kagome, and that she would kill Inuyasha if she found out what he was doing.

Everyone there pulled backwards when Inuyasha unsheathed his Tessaiga. And they shouted in amazement when they saw at last the colour that the blade took: an infinite blackness with stars and galaxies inside. The sword was emanating a purple shining. Inuyasha pulled the sword to his back…

" _Meidou Zangetsu Ha!"_

A black and starry sphere emerged from the blade, and grew bigger and bigger, not sucking anything into its darkness.

"I guess we were right."

"Yeah…"

Ichigo and Inuyasha looked at each other, forgetting for a moment that they had an audience behind.

"What is that?" asked Tsurara.

"It's our ticket to the next hint," said Ichigo.

"I guess we can't be delaying it anymore."

"Yeah…"

"Any idea to where it would take us?" wondered Inuyasha.

"Not a single hint…"

The wind started to blow in that night.

"Shall we get going?"

Inuyasha nodded. And he and Ichigo turned to see the Clan once more.

"Stay alive, you all."

"Don't dare to die."

Everyone smiled, and waved them goodbye. They were cheering, shouting and even crying. Like Setsura, Kana and Tsurara. Gitsune was smiling. Inuyasha and Ichigo jumped towards the big black sphere with the infinite stars on it. And after they entered inside the blackness devoured them and the sphere closed.

Nurarihyon was not willing to dare and look beside him, but he still could felt her woman there. Slowly he looked there, and she was there, with tears on her eyes, but still with him.

"It's something wrong, Ayakashi-sama?"

"No," replied Nurarihyon, crying silently. "Everything is alright."

He embraced her tightly and kissed her with strength. Nothing in the world would compare with his happiness then.

"I don't remember that the farewells were this hard," said Setsura. She was still embraced to Gitsune and their hands were still joined as they were still looking at the place where the Meidou closed.

"She will return, Okaa-sama," affirmed Tsurara, embraced to Rikuo again.

"Yeah…"

Setsura did not knew how, but she could bet Gitsune's tails that he would.


End file.
